


A Hopeful Waltz

by LaDragonaria



Series: Adios, Despair! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, episode 11 destroyed me emotionally but I'm here to force a happy ending as a way to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 62,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: A direct sequel to "The Despair Tango" - The Killing Game that claimed the lives of many of the Future Foundation members is at an end, thanks to Sakakura Juzo. He nearly died preventing more lives from being taken. As Sakakura is on the mend, the reconciliation between himself and Munakata can now begin. As the two of them try to overcome the trauma of the incident, something else begins to develop between the two...





	1. As Much As Your Heart Believes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of "The Despair Tango", as we move into more romantic/fluffy (maybe? hopefully?) territory dealing directly after Munakata and Sakakura have gotten engaged. Although I can't promise I won't add some despair-inducing events.
> 
> If you haven't read "The Despair Tango", I highly recommend you come back to this fic when you have! The story (at least the first chapter) is designed to be easy enough to read without prior knowledge, but there are likely going to be inside jokes or references to past events.

Hagakure begins, trying to show off the speech he’s been working on. They were only engaged a month ago. They haven’t even decided on a date for the wedding. Sakakura doesn't want to be there, but Munakata tells him to hear Hagakure out. It can't really be that bad, can it?

He does this to an entire panel of their friends, and of course, right in front of Munakata and Sakakura.

He clears his throat melodramatically.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to-gay...”

“Really.” Sakakura interrupts immediately. “Line fucking one. Really.”

He looks to Munakata for support who simply shakes his head.

 

“God, I want to fucking murder him.” Sakakura groans once they’re back at the apartment. Sakakura didn’t have many things that needed transportation from his place but that had been its own disaster involving Hagakure, a crystal ball, and his treadmill. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it was a strong line, but not appropriate.”

“I meant when you asked him to officiate the thing. We haven’t picked a date yet so why do we need to hear the worst comedy routine ever created.”

“Because Fukawa says she’s a nervous speaker.”

“I don’t want to be made fun of at my own wedding.” He states dangerously, looking to Munakata who nods understandingly. “...I can throw him like a toy. Remind him of that.”

“You need to relax more.” The snow outside had started to fall again. Munakata smiled, almost imperceptibly. “Just be glad they’re supportive.”

“I don’t know.”

“I do. Breathe.”

"...I don't care about this stuff. Flowers, cake... It isn't important. I just... I just want you."

"I know." Munakata smiles gently. As much as Sakakura says it, there's something the finality of an official wedding that puts Sakakura more at ease. It's not the ceremony itself, just what it represents.

The road to engagement had been an uphill battle, between injury and psychological trauma, and the intermittent bouts of riots and gang activity from lingering despair.

Even as Munakata worked with the active heads of the other divisions to create order and start reconstruction efforts - which had gone underway now with the help of Togami, and Sonia Nevermind, and also Soda who was working on machines to purify air and water - it was still a constant struggle.

Sakakura sighed loudly, breathing as instructed.

He absentmindedly fiddled with the metal prosthetic hand that Soda had built for him. When he and Sonia had come in again to deliver their reports on progress, Soda had asked to check it over.

He’d never seen someone so aghast, although to him the hand was fine... just used to throw some punches, and one time break through a wall. Although the wall was an accident.

“Does your hand bother you?”

“No. It just isn’t laying right. I bet the little dweeb just tightened it or something.” He mumbles taking it off.

Sakakura’s left hand had been cut off by none other than himself. An act of sacrifice he considers daily. He also bore more injuries in general than Munakata, minus the eye and a few scratches.

The wounds on his shoulder and stomach didn’t hurt anymore, though they weren’t quite pleasant to look at all the time. The biggest lasting injury was his stomach, one that Munakata always stared at with guilt.

After a partial gastrectomy, he was totally fine except his diet had been impacted. These days it was a matter of getting enough calories from things he could eat. It was a strange problem for him to have to worry about being underweight rather than a fear of losing muscle mass to fat.

 

Munakata pulled Sakakura into the bedroom. Sometimes work always wound him up. Sitting behind him, he can usually massage a few contented sighs out of him. This seems... different.

“Another bad dream?”

“...Not another one. Same one. That... generator room dream. Ugh.” He scowls and Munakata listens like always. “I still get nervous when I see that... red light.”

“I do too.”

“Sometimes I’ve got it and other times... I can’t keep it together.”

He and Asahina normally met up for morning training sessions, especially now that it was colder. It was easier to work out in a heated room, but Asahina was always ready for the pool. Sakakura feels too sheepish to be wearing a swimsuit with his body. That’s a new sensation.

But even the exercise doesn’t always help. Psychological scars linger far worse than any of the physical ones. They’ve learned it’s best to tell each other about them, no matter how bizarre or scary or unnerving. Because they’ve heard and experienced weird ones.

“I’m sorry, I keep talking about me. What about you?”

“Hm...” Being President of the Future Foundation was always a big responsibility. Something of a chore at the worst of times. “It’s stressful, and there are some plans I still need to accomplish. That’s why I’ll be depending on you.”

Sakakura laughs before he changes their position. He sits on the bed now facing Munakata. Tentatively they close the distance in a kiss.

_”Even if I’ve been abandoned... I still want him to live...”_

The words come to him every once in a while, like a nagging voice that echoes darkly. He pulls back from the kiss, trying to examine Munakata’s face for answers.

He wants to believe he won’t be abandoned again. He wants to believe he’ll never disappoint him like that again.

I don’t want to doubt him, he thinks, face contorting into a pained expression. Surely, there’s something... something there for him. A place for him.

As if understanding, Munakata places his hand on Sakakura’s cheek before kissing him again.

“I love you.”

He states simply.

Because Sakakura might always doubt, might always be expecting something to change. For his luck to run out. But Munakata is determined to make him live too, and he wouldn’t want to be away from him after all of this.

“I love you too...” Sakakura allows Munakata to take the lead as he feels himself pushed onto his back.

Munakata can move expertly, undressing him while Sakakura closes his eyes, trying not to make too much noise at the way Munakata’s fingers feel on his body.

His body betrays his every desire. It’s always been more honest than he has, and the way he talks... The way he sounds... He wants to remember it all.

He selfishly clings to Munakata as the lips move from his neck to his belly, slowly.

Munakata’s already seen the worst in him. The jealous, lonely part that lurks inside. The bitter and sad parts of him, stuck in the pain of the past. The happy and loyal parts of him, where he puts Munakata first at great personal risk.

And all of these parts must not be so bad, he thinks. Because even though he’s seen the worst in him, Munakata’s still there.

After all of this, he’s still there. And he hasn’t turned away.

Munakata smiles as he pulls Sakakura’s pants off, taking the time to appreciate his musculature and the way Sakakura frowns and blushes, trying not to let on how much he enjoys this.

“Juzo...” Munakata wants to show him. He wants to prove to him that there’s no need to question his love. He can see the disbelief on Sakakura’s face so clearly, he can’t help but move into action. “I love you.”

Sakakura flinches again hearing him say that. Munakata chuckles to himself.

“I want you.” Sakakura says at last, trying to keep his voice even.

“That’s good then. Because I want you. And I intend on having you all to myself. Is that alright?”

“Y-Yeah... That’s fine.”

He’s not turning away.

For Munakata, it doesn’t matter if Sakakura has a hard time completely believing him when he says he wants him. It’s his responsibility to prove it to him day after day.

Even when it’s messy and awkward and the words don’t feel right, he can’t let Sakakura down. And if this is the way to move through it, he doesn’t mind.

Sakakura shudders, trying to keep his breath even at the way Munakata can make his body respond.

And when the voice speaks of abandonment, he tries to remember what Munakata said to him. The words he still wants to hear, over and over.

He shudders under Munakata’s touch, only thinking of those words.

_“ Sakakura Juzo, the Super High School Level Boxer. There is a place for you in my world of hope. And... it’s by my side.”_


	2. Open Changes

“Punch the bag.”

“I-I know that!” Asahina punches at the punching bag, her form is sloppy and Sakakura has to keep showing her the proper form.

Asahina had said she’d wanted to learn boxing, but their training sessions usually erupted into bickering before long. Sakakura could be patient, but he really wasn’t the best teacher. He had a hard time translating things that came naturally to him about form and balance, things any other normal person wouldn’t get automatically.

Asahina continues to punch, but her stamina is weakening.

Sakakura stands, holding the bag in place. His workout clothes are covered in sweat. He’d be completely shirtless if he could, but the idea of showing off his scars to others makes him uneasy.

“This... is hard.”

“Come on, I didn’t say you could stop.”

“I think I’m done for today. This... hurts my fists.”

“Are you giving up, Asahina? I thought you were an athlete.” He says issuing her a direct challenge. It only serves to make Asahina pout indignantly. “Are you the type to give up and run away?”

“Shut up!”

She continues to punch but her frustration is making her sloppy.

“If you punch like that in a match, you’re going to break your hand. And then it’ll be lights out.”

“Well, I can’t do this! I’m not the Super High School Level Boxer!”

“I didn’t ask for excuses.”

After a few more minutes of punching, Asahina finally stares directly at the punching bag... and delivers a swift kick. It’s lacking in style and perfection but it definitely makes the bag move.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m... I’m doing what you said! No mercy!”

“I never said kick the punching bag... Did you forget this is boxing? You can’t use your feet!”

“You can in kickboxing!”

“Do I look like the Super High School Level ‘Kickboxer’ to you? Keep your feet down and keep your hands up!”

It takes another half hour before Asahina is really looking dead on her feet. Sakakura finally calls it a day, and she compares him to a drill sergeant.

When she gathers her things to leave the gym, she sees Munakata walking in. She smiles politely to him before looking to Sakakura.

“It’s still snowing so make sure you wear your jacket!”

“Why else would I have brought my jacket if not to wear it?”

“I dunno. For show?”

Well, she’s not totally wrong about that. It is a signature look.

Although his last jacket was pretty much shredded and bloodied and he’d had to throw it out, he was able to get one pretty much exactly like it. Munakata had laughed at him when he picked it out.

Sakakura watches Munakata approach. Although he looks nice and polite, he can sense when Munakata is subtly upset. And based on the way he’s marching towards him, he’s about to hear why.

“Hey. Come to pick me up? I can walk on my own.” He laughs as he unbinds his knuckles.

“I came from the hospital.”

“Oh.” Sakakura had taken to despising hospitals after all the time he had to spend in them. Especially after the last time. He still had to go in for bloodwork but he found hmself too fidgety to stay in the room while the results were being drawn up. “So... not good?”

Munakata’s frown tells him as much.

“You’re anemic.”

“Huh? Is that all? ...You looked like you were about to tell me I had blood cancer or something, geez.”

“This isn’t a joke. Your body isn’t getting all the nutrition it needs. Surely, an athlete like you understands how that could be bad.”

“...” He grits his teeth. Arguing or debating with Munakata wouldn’t get him anywhere. The former Class President was too good at it. Even so, he of course wouldn’t let him win the debate without a good fight. “It’s just anemia.”

“Because you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

“I didn’t go out and get it because I thought it’d be fun!” He says maybe a little too loudly. Some of the other patrons stare momentarily before he crosses his arms. “I’m... doing what I can. There’s... only so much room in here.”

He says referring to his stomach. The partial gastrectomy had always been an issue with his diet. Most of the time, Sakakura was fine. But he had to eat certain amounts at certain times, and it excluded a few things that would have made it easier to maintain his ideal weight as an athlete.

“If it’s that, we can talk to a nutritionist.”

“This is the first slip I’ve had, aren’t you overreacting?”

“No.” He says definitively.

There’s an awkward tension as they leave the gym. It’s cold out as usual, the sun can barely get through the haze but it’s getting there. The sky looks much better than it did. It must be whatever Soda is working on, Sakakura wagers.

He sees Munakata trembling as they walk.

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

Sakakura rolls his eyes and removes his jacket before putting it over Munakata’s shoulders. Although Munakata looks like he wants to reject it, he drapes it over himself and pulls it tighter around him.

“Better?”

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Nah. Reminds me of doing laps in the morning.” He says with a chuckle. “And I’d be wearing less than this.”

“You shouldn’t be so cavalier about it. I’m worried about you.” Munakata manages to say at last.

“It’s fine. I’m... anemic, not hypothermic. You don’t need to be so concerned about me. I’m still here.”

“...Why are you still wearing your sweaty gym clothes?”

He asks seeing that the sweat stains on the shirt are much darker than the rest of it.

“Didn’t feel like changing.”

“...Why?”

Sakakura flinches at the question. He tightens the metal prosthetic fist. It’s awkward, and it makes him uncomfortable to talk about.

“I don’t want people to be freaked out by me.” By the scars he means. The hand is already something that gets more attention than he’s comfortable for. The other scars... feel like a weird display.

“Juzo...”

“When you say it like that it makes my teeth hurt.” He says crossing his arms. “At least try to contain your pity.”

“It isn’t pity. I... think you have a wonderful body.”

Now they’re both blushing and it’s awkward.

“You... like it?”

“Of course I like your body. Why else would I touch it so much?”

The response is so forthright now Sakakura is bright red again. Well... obviously he was a fan of Sakakura’s body. That... wasn’t ever in doubt. Or at least, he always enjoyed touching the musculature. Seeing his body in action was like a beautiful machine. 

But admiring the muscles was different from just admiring how he looked overall.

Even Munakata had a hard time with the left hand being gone at times, or the realization that the metal hand wasn’t his actual hand. And whenever he touched the scar on his belly... That was never going to not be awkward.

“I’m... not normally this self-conscious.” He admits.

The physical aspect of their relationship had come after the emotional one. They were still getting used to a physical routine, but when they wanted to be, they were like newlyweds.

The real problem for Sakakura was seeing Munakata mostly unscathed and... frankly, he was perfect.

_Even if I’ve been abandoned... I still want him to live._

Sakakura flinches at the intrusive thought and pushes it away. This has nothing to do with that, he scolds himself. 

But Munakata... He can’t deny that there’s a small part of him that’s happy he’s managed to keep Munakata safe from the same kinds of scars, except for the eye. It hurts too much to think about Munakata in danger.

That he’s gotten so far without many injuries overall... means he’s done his job. At least, that’s the thought that first comes to mind. He can’t help but smile thinking at how angry that would make Munakata.

Munakata can tell he’s being looked at with admiration and jealousy.

He stops in the snow, giving a pensive look.

“What’s wrong?” Sakakura asks, stopping only when he realizes that Munakata hasn’t moved.

“The way you are... doesn’t scare me. It doesn’t frighten me to see you.” He says, trying to put his thoughts into words. “I don’t care that your hand isn’t real... Or that you have scars. I only care that I’m responsible for them... and that they bother you.”

Sakakura can’t help but stop and stare at his words. There’s something so sincere that he starts to tear up but keeps any tears from falling.

“...I got most of them myself. No need for your help aside from...” He moves on immediately. “But I never gave it another thought. Getting hurt for you felt natural. I didn’t like it but... I’d do it again.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t.”

“It was all to free you, in the end. For that, I would have gladly...”

“Don’t say it.” Munakata cuts him off immediately. He hates thinking about it. He hates the guilt that still dwells in him.

“It doesn’t hurt, you know. Not now anyway. I...” He says before closing the distance. “I won’t do things unnecessarily. But I’m always going to want to protect you. I’d gladly give up more than just a hand.”

Munakata clenches the jacket tighter around him.

“For you I’d... I’d die for you. You know that. To free you from that game... to keep you safe. Whatever it took.”

“I’m sorry.” He says, trying not to let Sakakura see him. But Sakakura isn’t looking away from him.

He gently moves Munakata’s hand to his belly, under the shirt. Munakata flinches and tries to pull the hand away, but Sakakura won’t let him.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. And I know you want me to live too, and... I’m doing that. But it never crossed my mind not to help you. That’s just how it is. I would have died for you if it meant keeping you safe.”

“Juzo.”

“But now you feel that way about me too. Right? So... I guess I’m happy. Making you happy is my first priority. Keeping you alive... I’d die for you.”

Munakata wants to rebuke him. He wants to tell him it’s not necessary. It wouldn’t be asked of him. It wasn’t something he needed or demanded. He wants to tell him to treat himself with care. 

But those words have all been said. Their lives are equal. And if Sakakura is willing to die for him, then Munakata is willing to die to keep Sakakura safe too.

“...Thank you.” He manages to say at last.

“No problem.”

Against all the insecurity he feels, Sakakura leans down and kisses Munakata. Nothing spectacular, but not a simple kiss either. He ignores the thoughts of wondering who’s looking at them.

When he pulls away, he feels Munakata pull him back for more.

Instantly, the blush is back. He was still weak to sudden kisses.

“A-Alright, alright... No need to make a scene.”

“If you say so.” Munakata says finally beginning to move, a small smile playing on his lips. “You smell, by the way.”

“I do not!”

“You do.”

“Well, excuse me, princess. Sorry to offend your delicate sense of smell.” Sakakura blushes and follows after, trying hard not to smell himself.

“Don’t worry. If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a bath.”

“...” Sakakura shivers, shaking his head. “It’s too cold out to be making fun of me. You’re giving me goosebumps again.”

“Then take the jacket back.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Be a good boy.”

“W-Would you give that a rest?!”

“Unlikely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink activated. Maden Power level up!


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely NSFW~

Sakakura wasn’t surprised to have the hand slowly peel off his jacket after work. Honestly, he was surprised it had taken him so long.

Wordlessly they share a look after work. It’s going to be another one of those nights. Even Sakakura had read things about a hunger for the other person, but for him it had never truly been that way. It came out more like a dull ache, something that made him lovesick and hard to settle down.

But the way that he is... The way that he looks...

There’s a momentary pause as they watch each other removing their coats. Sakakura knows better than to back down. This is the sight of two people sizing each other up.

That hungry expression in something he’s getting used to. Something that makes him shudder harder than the residual chill from outside.

There’s the smallest smile of victory when he sees Munakata move forward, ending their game of chicken. There’s a tense silence as Munakata undoes his tie.

Ever so slightly, he leans his face up to kiss Sakakura, who kisses him back just as quickly. And then places the unraveled fabric around Sakakura’s neck like a leash.

“Bedroom.”

He says firmly before tugging Sakakura forward by the shirt and the tie.

“Y-Yeah, I got it. I’m going, don’t pull me along...” With his luck Munakata would stumble over something and that would kill the mood.

He gives a coy smile and walks towards the bedroom. A hard slap on his ass sends him forward, every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire now. He’s instantly bright red and his body went rigid... but rather than call attention to it, he walks on.

Once they’re inside the bedroom, Sakakura turns the tables a bit. Although it comes off rougher than he expects, he shoves Munakata against the wall, pressing his forehead against the other man’s.

“I want you.”

“I like this look on you, Juzo.” Munakata smirks coquettishly. “With how handsome you looked at work, it was very hard not to take you on the desk.”

He flushes when he’s praised, but he can’t say he’s not happy to hear it.

“Well... if... if that happens, just lock the door...” Sakakura says, ferocity dissipating slightly.

Munakata kisses him again, untucking their shirts and pulling off his belt. He unbuckles Sakakura’s slacks before he feels himself lifted off the ground and now straddles Sakakura’s waist against the wall, a hand under his thigh holding him up. He squeezes his legs around Sakakura’s waist.

Sakakura’s strength does have its advantages. And Munakata definitely means to explore them. But for now...

Sakakura pulls open Munakata’s shirt, waiting for Munakata to unbutton it because he knows he’ll only rip it and send buttons flying everywhere if he tries.

Once free, he can move the shirt aside and smile when he kisses Munakata’s nipple. He’s always looking for the easiest way to please him, and he’s learned some valuable shortcuts when it comes to Munakata’s anatomy. If Munakata’s torso, with intermittent suck marks that stretch all the way down to his hips, is any indication, then Munakata enjoys more aggressive tactics.

But that’s fine by him, because when he gets Munakata to shiver in response he feels like it’s a victory. And a little bit of revenge for how easily Munakata can do it to him.

“D... Down.” Munakata says in a shakier tone than he wants to portray.

“Yeah...” Sakakura lets Munakata down. Now on firmer footing, he makes sure to run his fingers over where he’s just kissed on Munakata’s torso.

Munakata moves to hold Sakakura’s face in his hands before kissing him. It’s a deliberate move, and one that always makes Sakakura frown and blush like he shouldn’t be hoping for it to happen at all.

Just like in boxing, Sakakura’s style in love is very honest and easy to read. As such...

Munakata unbuttons Sakakura’s shirt, throwing it aside where it lands over the goofy-looking stuffed animal that looks like a bug-eyed dog. It’s one Sakakura “won” for him... It’s just as well. Those weird eyes on the stuffed animal are a heart attack waiting to happen in this situation.

He takes his time when grabbing Sakakura’s ass. That always makes Sakakura tense, but it does get the best reactions to squeeze and playfully bully him in these situations. 

It isn’t long before Sakakura decides that two can play at that game.

Sakakura feels momentary conflicted feelings looking at the metal prosthetic on his left hand. Soda designed it to be as similar to a regular human hand, minus the difference in weight and durability, but he’s worried he isn’t going to be very dexterous in this situation.

“...If you’re going to touch me, you’d better do it.” Munakata says as a sly demand.

“Alright, alright... Sorry.”

He squeezes himself against Munakata, holding him almost too tightly in a desperate kiss. Shakily, he does grab Munakata’s ass, who doesn’t seem to mind.

“...If it hurts too much, I’ll let you know.”

“O-Okay...”

With practiced poise, Sakakura feels himself pushed back towards the bed. Munakata can read every hint of trepidation in the way he shivers when he’s pushed on the bed, only his legs over the edge of the bed.

A gentle hand from Sakakura reaches up to invite him to come closer and kiss him more, and why wouldn’t Munakata accept such a polite offer?

While on top of him, Munakata makes sure that Sakakura’s pants are totally unzipped and unbuttoned for easy removal.

Part of their odd dance is always trying to find something comfortable.

Sakakura lies down with pillows at his back, while Munakata is there close to his chest now. He leans down to kiss him, sliding down his pants and underwear and Sakakura blushes quite brilliantly seeing Munakata naked and on top of him.

It’s something he had thought about here and there but... Sometimes it was just the idea of Munakata that made him smile. Calm elegant determination and the ability to turn a crowd to his favor. The way he moved effortlessly and his unflappable resolve.

He was like that now.

Seeing him stare with such admiration, Munakata moves in to give Sakakura better access and prepare.

“You’re mine, Juzo.” Instantly Sakakura is blushing with renewed vigor as the hand presses onto his chest, tracing the strong defined muscles. “...Say it.”

Say what. Wait. Oh... OH.

Sakakura’s brain lurches to keep up with what’s being said to him and that demanding voice. Munakata’s hand reaches up to tease him further.

“I... Yeah.” Sakakura frowns, trying not to let goosebumps override him. “I’m... I-I’m yours.”

“Good boy.”

Now he’s just being mean for the sake of being mean.

 

Sakakura isn’t really a fan of the taste or overall texture, but when Munakata is in his mouth, he feels more at ease and in control. He can squeeze Munakata’s ass or control the rhythm, and even look up to see the way Munakata looks at him.

He’s not sure he likes the act itself, but he sure enjoys what he can do with it.

“S-Stop... I...” Munakata pulls back, trying to control his breathing since Sakakura knows how to do that a little too well. He's now moving back down to straddle Sakakura’s waist. “I want to get you ready.”

“A-Alright. Yeah.” Sakakura still finds this part the most embarrassing. He’s careful not to move Munakata but he’s able to find the lube in Munakata’s drawer easily.

He tries not to let the nerves go to his stomach. He can still taste Munakata and although it’s not his favorite, there’s something he really enjoys about the process.

Munakata has now begun removing Sakakura’s pants and underwear which is always a teasing exercise. Dating an athlete is like a fun surprise, where the underwear style can vary dramatically depending on the day.

Some days it’s tight and longer underwear that reaches down to just above Sakakura’s knees. Other times it’s purely athletic underwear that leaves little to anyone’s imagination from the back... that’s always a fun surprise, and Sakakura always reacts very submissively to that.

Today it’s trunk briefs.

“Not bad.” Munakata gives an approving smile as Sakakura frowns again.

“So glad you approve.” He says sarcastically. They both pretty much get dressed together. It shouldn’t be a surprise, and yet Munakata acts like it is. Maybe just to get under his skin.

It’s absolutely working.

 

Now they’re both naked and Munakata is getting Sakakura ready which is the best and worst part of it. Because although Munakata is gentle, there’s still discomfort and tightness, and the nervousness doesn’t help.

On days where they really can’t seem to stop themselves, Sakakura tends to unwind enough to be very pliable after a certain period. But when they’re starting out, Sakakura always acts like he’s about to do something strange that would frighten Munakata away.

“Are you enjoying this?”

That’s clearly a rhetorical question. Obviously Munakata can see him leaking during the preparation, and it’s becoming a small pool on his stomach.

“Shut up.” He manages to say, a weak smirk on his face.

There’s a mocking look of authority when Munakata traces his free hand down Sakakura’s chest, and then down his length collecting a small bit of sticky fluid which he then wipes on Sakakura’s thigh.

Fresh shivers ripple up his legs, and of course Munakata can see them tremble at this angle.

“I think you’re ready.”

 

Even with preparation, the first go is always a bit uncomfortable. But Munakata has better patience than he does. Munakata waits until Sakakura can acclimate to the feeling... but when Sakakura is inside of Munakata, he feels more compelled to pull out entirely if Munakata is uncomfortable.

This level of their relationship... For some reason it felt oddly traditional. They’d only really done everything after they’d gotten engaged. Before that, it was everything but this final act.

Sakakura’s chest heaved with big deliberate breaths.

Munakata pressed into him enough to be face to face with Sakakura now. One hand delicately held Sakakura to keep pace, while the other moved back from chest to face between kisses.

The simple rule was that Sakakura didn’t touch himself unless Munakata was doing it. There was something almost hasty in doing that. He had no problem stroking himself on his own or when they did it fast paced and desperate. But when it was slower and more deliberate, he didn’t want to rush them.

Sakakura tries to keep his breathing even when Munakata hits the spot that makes his toes curl. Sometimes it happens while they’re kissing and Sakakura’s senses white out for a moment.

For brief moments, he’s afraid of the sensation. It’s something like slipping away. Sometimes it’s like falling asleep in a warm bath. 

Other times... Other times it feels like fulling down the final lever.

Holding on for his sake. Doing what he does for his sake. Wanting him... Wanting him to be happy, no matter what. 

Even if it’s uncomfortable or if he feels like he’s losing himself or falling away, he gladly lets it happen.

And in all cases, his name is the only thing he can think to say.

“Ky...osuke...”

Munakata smiles at him, an actual smile and... it’s the same one he had for Yukizome.

A tremble in him starts to pulse up. He can feel Munakata bringing him closer and that smile...

The way he reacts he must know, right? Smoothing out his sweaty matted bangs, looking right at him... watching the way Sakakura’s breathing starts to hitch and become more desperate, watching his mouth open as if to say something with no words.

“Kyosuke...” He repeats. The feeling is getting stronger, like a wave about to crash over him. “Kyosuke... Kyo...suke...”

Is the gentle incline of his head a nod? He can’t... decide...

The feeling comes again, almost like losing himself. Reaching up to touch his face. Pulling the lever had seemed like such an obvious decision if it was for him. This... didn’t feel much different.

“I love you...”

He breathes out before he feels the wave wash over him, lost in a swirl. Watching Munakata help him along with hooded eyes. Feeling the stickiness flash across his chest as shudders take his legs.

Breath shudders as Munakata touches him tactfully, helping him savor what makes him shudder.

There’s something beautiful about the way Munakata looks down at him after pulling out. It’s like how he’d look at Yukizome, what is that emotion? He can’t place it on Munakata’s face but he never wants to stop seeing it. 

Sweat pours from his brow as he watches Munakata lean down, stroking himself, to kiss him hard. He can hear his name on Munakata’s breath when he kisses his neck. It’s a desperate happiness, and now he recognizes how he must have sounded.

“Kyosuke...” He whispers again and feels Munakata shake and shudder for once. He whispers the name again, and again many times. “Kyosuke.”

Something hot splashes across his belly and chest. He can easily get past the stickiness, to see the way Munakata looks at him, as if he’d defied his expectations.

He smiles at him a bit sheepishly now. He moves his hand through Sakakura’s hair. He’s still smiling at him. And he’ll never forget it.

Sakakura smiles back. Munakata isn’t going to abandon him. Is that what that smile means? Because for the first time in a long time, he can really believe it wholeheartedly.

“S...Sorry.” He breathes out, breath raspier than normal. “Sorry I came late again.”

Sakakura can’t help but give a loud laugh at that, moving his hand through Munakata’s sweaty hair and kissing him hard. “Don’t make jokes like that, it’s not like you.”

Sakakura moves now, turning Munakata on his back with Sakakura lying on top of him now. He can see Munakata gasp at the weight now on him, sweat sticking to the sheets only a little.

“I... want to keep kissing you.” Sakakura says in a low voice. It’s not exactly bashful but it’s the first time he’s said something like that, least of all to him.

“Please do...” He allows a small chuckle. “I love you... Juzo.”

“Kyosuke.”

_I love you. I want you. Stay with me. I want to be worthy of you. I need you. Marry me. Be with me. Smile like that again. Don't let this feeling go away, please, just one more time... Say my name and look at me like that again... Don't let this be the end... Just once more..._

He kisses Munakata as hard and fast as the thoughts come to him. Wishing he were telepathic, or that he could translate motion into words.

He's never been especially graceful, nor as tactful as he wished he could be. But in this moment, he can see Munakata smiling at him like that again. Even though he's sure he's going to cry, even though Munakata's quickly going to worry about him and the face will disappear, he's going to laugh and remember the face.

"Kyosuke..."

That smile... was finally directed at him. Even if it slips away now... He'll do anything to keep seeing it again.


	4. Lemon Eyes, You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW again. Welcome to the garbage fire that keeps me warm.
> 
> Next chapter will be more plot-based.

It was extremely embarrassing, but at least Munakata had remembered to lock the door.

It wasn't that he was really complaining... but...

The way he touched him was almost unfair. Sakakura's knees shook as Munakata moved, pressing further against him from behind. He could still feel the slickness of the lube partly dripping down his thigh, pants and underwear pooled at his ankles.

The way Munakata's hands moved under him to tease his nipples, Sakakura's shirt mostly unbuttoned and now halfway up his back. The way he kissed his back as he moved back and forth made Sakakura's legs shake harder.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"...Y-Yes..."

"Good boy."

Sakakura shudders but at this point he can't really deny he enjoys the way he's being teased. Even if Munakata's been rough on him today. Kissing in Munakata's office was one thing but... being told to bend over the desk, having Munakata touch him everywhere, tease him... He hadn't stopped blushing since they'd started.

He tenses when Munakata thrusts all the way in, but Munakata is usually gentle in this regard. And even when he's rough, he understands how far Sakakura can take discomfort. That's why this... 

Being taken in his office is something of a naughty fantasy for Sakakura. He'd only told him in the interests of sharing something in the privacy of the bedroom and if they were already naked there, why bother keeping it to himself? There was something freeing about their honesty now, but this had all been... unexpected.

He flinched when the hand squeezed his ass. Sakakura could already feel the heat from his hand when it connects. The teasing started innocently enough and then it was a matter of seeing how far Sakakura was willing to take things. Or in this case, how far he was willing to be taken.

Having the boss use an employee was a classic porn trope, and one that Sakakura had probably indulged in while surfing the internet, and thinking about Munakata maybe a little too much.

Maybe he should have been more quiet about it considering he was now sleeping with his boss, and so it was less of a fantasy. Seeing Munakata's face turn from surprise to impish curiosity was really all he needed before Munakata began and Sakakura had dropped his trousers and bent over.

"Fuck..." Sakakura breathes out when Munakata squeezes his ass again mid-motion. Part of him thinks he shouldn't enjoy it, the other part says he's engaged so if he's going to do this with anyone...

"Too hard?"

"...No..."

"Harder than this?"

"I..." Sakakura mumbles something feeling the rhythm start. "...M-Maybe a little... harder... Please."

Munakata smiles and obliges, which really makes Sakakura start to feel like he's losing it, the way he's touched and squeezed in such an indelicate position. And considering this is the second time they've done it this morning, he really shouldn't be as turned on as he is.

"Do you like this?"

Munakata leans in hard, enough to press his chest, still mostly dressed, onto Sakakura's back. The added pressure and the kisses along exposed skin of his back sends ripples up his hips.

"I... Yeah... I like ...this."

"Who do you belong to?"

Sakakura blushed fervently. He hated Munakata knew that turned him on. But he didn't hate the way Munakata's hand reached down between his legs to stroke him.

"...You..."

"That's right. And I'm yours... Except, for right now you're all mine, aren't you?"

"Y...Yeah..." A low keening groan, escapes his lips. Sakakura wasn't a very vocal person during sex, but Munakata knew how to tease noises and gasps out of him. He was possibly too good at it now.

"Good boy."

He was going to kill Munakata. Probably. Or... Maybe after this. No, definitely after.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly pleasant couple of minutes of movement mixed with dirty talk, Sakakura can feel the haze starting to build again. Munakata can feel it in the way Sakakura tenses and pushes back, and Munakata always eases back. They'd been at this for a while now, but Munakata kept dragging it out to tease him further.

If his goal was to drive him insane, it was working.

He wants to thrust against into his hand more, and he can almost feel Munakata's smile on his back.

"If you do, I'll make you clean it up."

Sakakura shivers at the threat. He knows he's not joking.

Suddenly, a knock on the door makes the two of them nearly bolt upright. The door is locked, which is a relief. But...

"Who is it?" Munakata says, holding his hand over Sakakura's mouth, just in case.

Sakakura glares, the romance a bit dampened. It wasn't like he was planning on screaming in wild ecstasy.

"Sir, there's a message for you. Can I come in?"

Munakata looks down at Sakakura.

A wicked thought plays through his mind. He places two of his fingers in Sakakura's mouth.

At first, Sakakura is a little put off by it because are they clean? Although, Munakata is pretty meticulous in that regard. The fingers start to move in and out of his mouth as Munakata leans back into him. A shuddered quiver reverberates through him, drooling on the table as the fingers (not so) subtly try to get him to suck on them.

"Not right now. I'm in the middle of something."

Sakakura frowns until the next movement presses further into him.

"There's an urgent message for you."

"Then just tell me what it is. I'm currently occupied."

"Sir... Well, the Togami boy called to say he'll be arriving tomorrow. He's asked to call a meeting regarding some important matters he'll want to discuss with you all."

"Alright."

"He asks that it be with the ones you trust not... Sir, could I just come in?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I am occupied." Munakata says with very thinly veiled frustration as he begins to trace lines on Sakakura's back which makes Sakakura nearly break silence.

A muffled sigh through the door.

"He'd like to speak with your most trusted people. He said... to leave the rest of the heads out of it for now. But it is urgent."

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

"Sir, should I find Sakakura and tell him to come see you?"

Sakakura flinches hearing his name spoken.

"...No, I'm sure he's around somewhere."

 

Afterwards, Munakata sighs and begins to check his schedule.

"I'll schedule the meeting for tomorrow. Can you go ahead and tell the others?" He says turning to Sakakura who is pulling up his pants, still a little flushed.

"Yeah, no problem. Just a few people right?"

"The ones we can trust... I assume that means Naegi and his friends."

"Well, it is Togami." Sakakura sneers. "He probably just wants people who can stand his rotten personality."

"If it's Togami, we can't just ignore it. There's likely a good reason for this after all."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't be surprised if I have to beat him up."

"You won't do that."

Sakakura scoffs, turning away. "We'll see."

"Speaking of..." He glances at Sakakura from behind his desk. "When did I say you could get dressed?"

Sakakura flinches.

"You... You're the one who got dressed first."

"And...?"

"And..." Sakakura sighs. "Should I.. just take off the pants again...? You know this really is greedy of you. I think I should get the next turn. Or at least two. See how you like it..."

Sakakura is still muttering to himself as he unbuckles his pants.

"...I think we should start from the beginning." He says before giving another sinister smile. "Or, should we practice your obedience for tomorrow's meeting? I don't mind either way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahina looks over to Sakakura, who can't seem to focus on anything.
> 
> "You okay?"
> 
> "...Yeah." He adds a bit pained. "Munakata was in a _mood_ today."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> "He..." Sakakura chooses his words carefully. "We just kept getting into it. All morning. It was exhausting."
> 
> "...I thought Munakata looked like he was doing fine. You're smiling more than you normally do. And I thought he seemed happier than usual."
> 
> "That's because he's an ass."


	5. Sweetheart, Bitter Heart

Munakata watched Sakakura seething with almost a sense of amusement. There was honestly no way this was going to go well for him. Sakakura wasn't exactly antisocial, but it didn't seem like he knew how to start friendships without there being some antagonism involved.

"You need to relax."

"I can't." Sakakura is shadow boxing, because if he actually punches the wall, he's sure Munakata will be angry. "I just hate him so much."

"I find that surprising. Togami and I are a lot alike."

For an instant, Sakakura looks horrified that Munakata would even suggest that.

"You are _way_ different! You have a soul!"

"...That's nice of you to say."

"And you actually know how to talk to people. Those smarmy rich snots are way different than a class president."

"Except we aren't in school anymore." Munakata places his hand on Sakakura's back. Instantly the fighting stance drops. When Sakakura turns to face him, he holds onto Munakata's hand, almost too tightly. "Please, no matter what he says to you, don't let it get under your skin."

"I'll... I'll try." He takes a deep breath.

"That's all I ask."

The sound of footfalls approach, and they can see it's Togami and his entourage. Sakakura sighs and tries to look as if he doesn't care and isn't upset. Something about Togami always bothered him, almost more than Makoto. From the way their killing game had gone, he was amazed Togami made it so far with such an unendearing personality.

Then again, Sakakura wasn't particularly good at being charming either.

"Is everyone assembled?" Togami stops and his entourage stops too, looking directly at Munakata who nods.

"What's this about?" Sakakura asks sharply.

"I'm only going to talk about this with the others, not out in the open like this."

And without waiting for a response he breezes by.

"See, that was painless."

"...I still think he needs to be punched."

 

~ ~ ~

The meeting consists of Munakata and Sakakura, Togami, Makoto, Fukawa, Hagakure, Asahina, and Komaru as well. In addition to that, a weird... monitor is being set up in the corner of the table that can see everywhere.

In a way, it makes everyone nervous.

"What's that for?" Asahina has a bad feeling about it.

"You'll see. Don't worry, I assure you it's safe."

As the monitor is assembled, it powers on. The image on the screen is fuzzy at first, but then the faces of two of the Remnants of Despair appear.

"Can everyone hear us?" Hinata Hajime, formerly Kamukura, sits on one side. His eyes are oddly different colors now.

"Is the signal transmitting correctly?" On the other side of him is Sonia Nevermind, who Sakakura had met before.

Munakata is on edge for a moment but wills himself to relax. The Remnants of Despair, on Jabberwock Island, are assumed to be rehabilitated... At least, the ones who are awake. The monitor must have been built by Soda Kazuichi, the same one who built Sakakura's hand.

He's wary, but he'll see how it goes for now.

"We read you." Togami says, before turning to Makoto. "You're the one who thought of this, would you like to explain?"

"Well... There'd been something that happened, so we wanted to... Keep the Future Foundation up to date."

"What? Something happened?" Hagakure looks surprised, and so does Asahina. It must have been something only Togami and Makoto knew about.

"It concerns our classmates." Hinata speaks. "Sonia and I are here acting as their representatives."

"That is correct. A pleasure to see you all again. Some of you for the first time."

"...What is it you wanted to discuss?" Munakata looks towards the monitor.

"Like I said, it's our classmates. There's... been some brain activity in some of them. We think some of them may wake up soon."

Sakakura grits his teeth.

"...How is that possible?" Munakata seems to take this all in diplomatically.

"I think... It may be me." Hinata explains. "I had... A lot of talents as Kamukura. It might be that my luck is... Making it happen."

"That seems way too farfetched!"

"S-Says the clairvoyant..."

"Hey, my readings are only thirty percent accurate!"

"Then the Remnants of Despair may all wake up at any time?"

"We do not know." Sonia explains. "It has only been infrequent, but it is a possibility. More so if certain members awaken first."

"Certain members...?" Sakakura is trying not to be too upset by the news, but it's bleeding through.

"There's a guy in our class named Komaeda. He's also got the power of luck. His is... Uncanny. If he really wanted it, I've no doubt that he could somehow get them to wake up."

"Luck sure is useful..." Komaru looks to Makoto, who gives her a sheepish grin.

"Then you see our current problem." Togami takes command of the floor now. "If the Remnants of Despair awaken, they would still be considered enemies of the Future Foundation. As President of the Future Foundation, you must have some thoughts on this matter."

"..."

"It's not safe." Sakakura crosses his arms. "We have no idea what might happen."

"Please, a moment." Sonia interjects politely. "Our friends are comatose, but they were reverted back to before despair overtook them. The same is true for us. They are no longer a danger to the world."

"But..." Asahina sighs. "That might be true, but they... you... You guys still did some pretty terrible stuff."

"That's true. And we may never be able to make up for that." Hinata looks down sadly. "But even so. We can move forward."

"Even if that's true, the world still knows you as killers."

"And since when has that been a problem?" Togami looks at him squarely. "It was my understanding that the 6th Division has its own killer in its ranks. Or does that not matter?"

The accusation hits doubly hard because it's true.

"Added to that, there is Fukawa Touko."

"I... Y-Yeah. Th-That's true..." She says maybe a little too happy that Togami said her name at all.

"Are you saying that the Future Foundation has never employed killers to get the job done? Or that it's two most notable members... have not killed?"

"We aren't terrorists." Sakakura clenches his jaw.

"That's simply a matter of perception. It was the Future Foundation's own members that killed themselves in that... disgraceful game. And one of its members was a Remnant of Despair."

Yukizome.

"Hey! You watch your mouth." Sakakura barks back at him. "You make it sound like you're so innocent, didn't you string up some poor kid just for fun?"

"..."

"Hey, everyone let's just... Deep breaths." Komaru tries to smooth things over. "But... I can understand where Sakakura is coming from. And I also understand Togami's point. We need to remain calm here."

"Say what you want, they are still Super High School Levels. Some of them could do some real good..." Hagakure sighs. "Assuming they aren't evil."

"As I said, it is not expected that they would be." Sonia replies. "However... They would likely require some kind of therapeutic."

"...Therapy." Hinata smiles and corrects her.

"Ah, yes. Therapy. Or... Other medical attention."

"We're willing to undergo any psych evaluations or be put into temporary custody if that's what you need." Hinata continues on. "But if we did such a number on the world, then we'd... I think we'd all like to help fix it."

"And I agree." Togami says bored of the whole thing already. "Even just the advances in machinery could help exponentially reverse the pollution. Consider what we could do with a crime boss and a princess to help stabilize the political climate around the world."

"That is... Perhaps you are overestimating us." Sonia smiles.

"...I get what you're saying, but I can't say I like it." Sakakura was there with the other Future Foundation members, fighting the Remnants of Despair, taking them in. They'd already caused so much destruction, and if they weren't actually better...? "It's too big a gamble to let them go free."

"Are you not wearing a hand designed by the Remnants of Despair? Surely you must see how much... hope that gave you."

"I'm not saying that the ones who woke up first are bad." He looks to Hinata. "...Necessarily. But you want to unleash potential maniacs on the world? On a theory? You really think that's a good idea?"

"It is something we will have to consider." Munakata states diplomatically. "At the very least, they would be placed under custody."

"What? What are you saying?! They're... It's way too dangerous!" Sakakura sighed loudly. "Some of these kids have been through massive trauma and who knows if they're really all okay?"

"Sakakura. It's alright."

"Yes, we're well aware of your point of view. Now sit down and let the adults finish talking." Sakakura turns to him with a snarl. He's obviously older than Togami, which makes it worse. "And you'd do well not to point your fangs at me, guard dog."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Guys, come on..." Asahina groaned, rubbing the side of her head. "There's got to be a way to debate this like civilized people."

"I wonder what the President of the Future Foundation thinks on this matter. Would he put the Remnants of Despair to the sword?" Togami ignores Asahina completely before looking to Munakata. "Even if they weren't all consumed by despair?"

"Please, we must not argue." Sonia says, in an almost scared voice. "This will not do."

"However..." Makoto says with a pensive word. "The Remnants of Despair are likely to be despised by everyone for the things they did while under the effects of the brainwashing. If the Future Foundation doesn't step in, it's possible they might be lynched."

"L-Lynched...?!"

"That their location on Jabberwock Island was concealed from the Future Foundation is what kept them all safe to begin with. It's what eventually led to the final killing game, isn't that right?"

"At the time, we were sure the Remnants of Despair could not be rehabilitated. It seemed necessary to eliminate them." Munakata states simply. "For the sake of Hope, we could not let Despair be allowed to take root again."

"You've been wrong about who's Despair and who's not before, is it really a good idea to make such a hasty statement before we know?"

"Nothing has been decided as of this moment."

"But are you really the one best suited for making that decision?"

"Mm... M-Master and... V-Vice Master... arguing..."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Not suited?!" Sakakura's blood is boiling already.

"Can't you hear? The President has a flawed perception of Hope."

"You little-"

"Togami, that's too far." Makoto says immediately. "Munakata only wants to bring hope to the world."

"And yet, he's misjudged who has been Despair and in doing so caused the death of many of the Future Foundation members."

"That isn't true!"

"And the one who orchestrated the final killing game was the previous leader who was so blinded by hope he thought that was the way to achieve it. How many times have you tried to kill innocents for the sake of hope? How many would you have torn asunder to make hope survive?"

"Okay, I've heard about enough of you. Let me guess, you think you'd make all the right choices? You think you can do this so much better than Munakata?!"

"You of all people should understand what I mean."

"What was that?!"

"Your... beloved... friend tried to cut you down and left you for dead because he thought you were Despair." There's a bored look of hostility as he moves his gaze past Sakakura to Munakata. "Would you have been happy to be eradicated on the presumption you were Despair?"

"I don't want to hear you again."

"Is he the special case here?" Togami adds, staring down the two of them. "How many of the Remnants of Despair need to bleed out in generator rooms for you to be willing to trust them?"

The air in the room goes immediately cold and all eyes turn to Sakakura to see what he'll do.

Sakakura is consumed by a coldness that washes over him completely. A cold rage that surges. Without even thinking, he raises his fist.

But it's a slap across the face that Togami isn't expecting. Asahina, made of tears and fury stares him down.

"Apologize! That was uncalled for and you know it! Apologize!"

"..."

"You don't get to say things like that. Not this time. So, apologize!"

Without looking at her, he stands up and moves to leave the room.

"Consider your options carefully. There need not be further bloodshed. If that is your vision of the future."

"I thank you for your candor." Munakata says with a blank expression. "At the very least, the Remnants of Despair, if they do wake up, will be placed in protective custody. Their fate after that... There is still much to consider."

"That's fine."

 

~ ~ ~

The meeting concludes soon after, a chilly reception of empty words and a promise to meet up again if there's any news. Sonia and Hinata disappear from the monitor which stays in the boardroom for the time being. They say they'll contact them when they know anything for certain.

Everyone in the room has been deeply unnerved by what was said. Even Fukawa can't decide her loyalties as she glances from Sakakura and moves out deliberately.

When the boardroom empties, it's only Sakakura and Munakata there. The door closes behind Asahina who gives a gloomy goodbye.

"...I really fucking hate him."

"He had some valid points."

"What speech were you listening to? The one where he called you incompetent?!"

"No. When he said the Remnants of Despair are capable of hope. It is something to consider. Regardless of what they have done, they could still be fundamental in rebuilding hope."

"Why aren't you angry?" Sakakura is practically shaking.

"I was only angry when he brought you into things. But he wasn't wrong. My views have changed, and I need to be more flexible. I need to look with better eyes... If you'll excuse the wording."

"That isn't funny!" Sakakura slams his fist into the table which does make Munakata jump. "Why didn't you say anything back to him? You could yell. You could scream. Or hit him. Or... You don't have to sit there and take it!"

"What should I have said?"

"You should've... I don't know, okay?! Just... Tell me why you let him talk to you like that."

"Because he wasn't wrong, Sakakura. And his comments... are things I've either heard before or said to myself."

"He was still wrong!"

There's a taut tension in Munakata like the string of a violin.

"About what part? The part where the Future Foundation nearly self-destructed from the top down? Or how... Yukizome was Despair and I didn't know? Or... how I nearly cut you down for being Despair and you weren't? ...Have I not proven to be fallible like anyone else, especially in these matters...? He isn't wrong to call me out on my mistakes."

"It... It isn't about that! It isn't what he was saying, it was how he said it. He makes it sound like it's all your fault and that you should've known. How were you supposed to know?"

"Sakakura, it's alright."

"It isn't. I was fine not giving into him bitching about me, but when he started going in on you?"

"I don't care what people say about me, Sakakura."

"Well, I do!!" Sakakura screams it, making Munakata jump again. He immediately regrets having yelled and lowers his voice, almost whispering. "I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Munakata stands slowly and gently pats Sakakura on the arm.

"I'm flattered that you stick up for me. But I need to make amends just as much as any of the Remnants of Despair."

Sakakura is tempted to let him walk, but instead grips Munakata by the arm.

"Please, let go, Juzo."

"It... It's not fair." He says. "The things he said weren't fair."

"Juzo. Let go."

"Everyone's made mistakes. I mean, I used to beat up the dumb kid and I nearly tried to kill Asahina and everyone else so... It's not fair that only you should take the blame."

"I'm the leader."

"You're doing the best you can."

"What if... What if my best isn't good enough?"

Sakakura pulls Munakata closer in a hug and practically envelops him in the jacket. He refuses to let go, regardless of how Munakata protests.

"Who cares? You're stepping up to the plate, not them. And besides... You're not alone. You've got the rest of the Future Foundation, the kids, that... Makoto... idiot. And you've got me. You don't have to bear this all by yourself."

"I know." Munakata says sadly. It is something he knows. He's dealt with this. He feels like he's dealt with this. "It... doesn't feel good to think about my mistakes."

"Welcome to being a human being ...And I'm not going to stop hugging you, don't ask."

"...That... wasn't what I was thinking."

"And if you apologize..."

"I wasn't thinking that either."

"Good. Because I get to hug you lots more than this." He says with a small laugh and tightens the hug which actually makes Munakata start to squirm uncomfortably when the muscles make it hard to breathe. "We're gonna figure this out - all of us - then we're gonna build hope, and then I get you for the rest of my life."

"..." Munakata smiles, if only slightly. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"No. Well. A little. Is it working?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Togami's not wrong, he's just an ass about it.
> 
> Also if you are angry tol boyfriend, hug your weary smol boyfriend it is good for them, it will help them grow up big and strong.


	6. A Soul Whose Intentions Are Good

"Did you call Asahina?"

"Yeah, but I got her voicemail. Hopefully she checks it."

The snow was piling up outside. There was no way Sakakura would be able to take Asahina to the gym to practice boxing today. It would be hard enough getting halfway there, and the snow didn't show signs of stopping yet.

"I can't believe she's serious about learning boxing." Munakata says, as nicely as possible, while up to his elbows in paperwork on the couch. He's used to people not branching out beyond their talents. Even at Hope's Peak, they didn't really care if you attended class as long as you got good results in your field.

"She promised she'd teach me to swim in exchange. Like... swim swim. For real swimming." He can actually swim, but her style of swimming was much different. He can only hope Munakata understood the meaning behind that disastrous phrasing. "And we're both Ultimates so it's like training with a master."

"Ah..." A Master... There is some appeal with studying under someone who really knows what they're doing.

"If you're gonna do it, who makes a better teacher?"

Munakata pauses hearing the words as the glimmer of an idea begins to form in his mind. Wheels begin to spin.

Sakakura sighs loudly removing his jacket.

"How about you? Did you sleep yet?"

"Not yet. I'm still working on things."

Ever since their run-in with Togami, Munakata had subtly moved back into being a workahlic. He was used to seeing the way Munakata worked through deadlines. It was like watching a force of nature. Seeing him like this... as much of a turn-on as it was, he still couldn't figure out how the man did it.

"Come on. It's time for sleep."

"It's early morning."

"We don't have anywhere to be. Not like we could anyway in the snow."

"Juzo, I can't."

Sakakura sits down next to him, placing his right hand on Munakata's leg.

"He got to you, huh? The things Togami said made you angry." Not quite as angry as Sakakura, probably. "Don't deny it, I know when you're mad."

"..." There's an uncomfortable silence as he shifts through papers. "I'm upset that he wasn't wrong."

"This again? It's not like you to doubt yourself."

"Maybe I should doubt myself. At least a little bit. I thought..." He looks to Sakakura, his eye settling on his prosthetic hand. "I thought I had the answers. They were right in front of me. 'Sakakura is Despair'... Why else would he...?"

Sakakura squeezes Munakata's leg. "It was a shitty situation. And it wasn't like you didn't have cause."

"But I was wrong, in the end. Wasn't I? About Yukizome. And about you. About Tengan. About Makoto. Regardless of my intentions, I was still wrong." He gives a small rueful chuckle. "I'm always telling you not to be reckless, don't act on the first emotion you feel, but I'm still reckless too aren't I. I get an idea in my head, and then I'm inflexible."

"Hey... That's not true."

"I'd have killed anyone who got in the way of hope."

"You being driven doesn't make you cruel. And anyway... No matter what happens, I still believe in you. So you messed up? I mess up all the time!"

"...I'm not looking for sympathy. I simply need to do better. I need to be better."

"You really are a class president." Sakakura chuckles to himself.

"Juzo..."

"You remember when you had that big speech to give? The one... You, me, Yukizome... We stayed up all night helping you prepare for it? You thought you were going to get it all wrong. It was... so cute to see you that worried. And after all that, you nailed it like always. You keep thinking you're on your own, but you're not, Kyosuke. Your dream of hope's the only one that makes sense to any of us. For most of us, it's hard to get an idea of how to make hope grow but... You, and even that twerp... You're good at making everyone else believe it."

"..."

"If it bothers you, then do better. If you were wrong, try and make it right. You still got time to make this right. The Remnants of Despair say they're going to move forward even though they did shitty stuff, so you should be able to, right? But you acting like this is just pitiful. I hate seeing you doubt yourself."

"Juzo..."

"You must not see what I see, Kyosuke."

"Thank you." Munakata smiles appreciatively. "How do you always know... exactly what I want to hear?"

"Huh? It ain't obvious?"

"...Not to me."

"I love you, Kyosuke. But you're kind of an idiot sometimes. I'm going to be marrying you, I couldn't be a good Ultimate Boyfriend if I didn't know how to read you by now. You haven't been alone for a long time, you shouldn't be surprised."

"...Wouldn't it be 'Ultimate Fiancee' at this point?"

"..." Sakakura had actually not considered that. "Doesn't sound as good."

"If you say so."

"Anyway, it's time for bed. If you end up working yourself to death, I'll kick your ass. Do I need to carry you there?"

Munakata gave a small smile. Of course there was no "need" for it, but... It was more fun this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you had your fluff today? It's good for you.
> 
> Next chapter will either be more fluff or NSFW, I haven't decided which. It'll all happen eventually, but if anyone has preferences let me know.


	7. First Steps in the Snow

Munakata pours over building plans and all kinds of contracts and legal things. Their dining room table is covered with all kinds of paper and notes. 

In the background, Sakakura runs on his treadmill. It's been hard to get out to get any cardio done with all of the snow and cold weather lately. Sweat pours from his brow, making his hair fall into his eyes every so often. He reaches up his arm to brush the sweat away, though the front of his shirt is soaked at this point.

Periodically Munakata looks up at him with appreciation, which makes Sakakura feel a few degrees hotter before running faster.

After finishing his exercise, he takes a shower, coming out of the room pulling a shirt down over his chest and nearly walks into Munakata who's been waiting for him.

"Wh... What's up?"

He doesn't expect the kiss, or the hand that smoothes away his slightly wet bangs and deepens the kiss. He certainly doesn't expect the hand to slowly ascend up his shirt, feeling at the warm skin. The kiss continues until Munakata moves back with a self-sastisfied smile that leaves Sakakura flushed and nervous.

"Have I told you you're handsome?"

Sakakura instantly becomes flustered and looks away. Hearing such praise directed at him is always unnerving, and he knows sometimes Munakata does it just to press his buttons.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?"

"Just to admire you."

"C-Cut it out... You're giving me chills."

"You would look even more handsome without your pants."

"...You're... You're really impossible sometimes, you know that."

"I need something to keep me distracted from work. Or... Someone handsome."

"Just don't start any of that 'good boy' crap and its fine."

"I thought you liked it."

"That..." His cheeks are already red, but the way Munakata looks at him with such hunger again is terrifying and flattering all at once. "...is not the issue."

"How do you want me?"

"Uh... Wa-Wait, say that again?"

"I said, how do you want me? You were interested in... Or would you prefer I take the lead again this time?"

"H-Ha... That stressed out are you?"

"You're always saying I work too hard. Shouldn't you be happy I'm taking a break?"

It's an almost fair question from someone who is very unfair in these kinds of situations, Sakakura thinks with a chuckle.

"Don't do things purely for my sake. If... it's what you want, it's fine."

"I do want this."

"Then... Then I'll do what I can." Sakakura tries to sound bold, but it's still pretty bashful. "I dunno who taught you to be so confident in these situations. Sure wasn't me."

"It isn't difficult." He says as he takes hold of Sakakura's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. Once they part, Munakata cooly readjusts his tie. "When I see something I want, I reach out and take it."

Hot and cold chills flood his system hearing that. Munakata gives an appreciative grin seeing the goosebumps raised on Sakakura's skin.

"...Honestly." Sakakura manages to mumble. "Fine. If that's how you want it, you're mine now."

"Am I."

"That's right." Sakakura says before he pulls Munakata closer by his tie. He can absolutely make use of this, he thinks as he begins to untie it. "So you be a good boy for me."

Munakata seems nonplussed by his words, which only makes his initial trepidation harder to shake, pushing Munakata back until he has him in a sitting position on the couch. In another quick motion, Sakakura pulls his own shirt off and begins to straddle Munakata, kissing the man hard.

While Munakata's a deliberate and planned kisser, Sakakura is unplanned and all flash. Even though he wasn't as good a kisser at the beginning of their relationship, he's certainly improved.

Munakata's hand on his back pulling him in tighter makes Sakakura want to kiss him even harder, making sure to kiss at his bottom lip harder. His other hand grabs Sakakura's ass to hold him closer. When the kiss has ended for them to breathe, he gives him a more confident smirk.

"You like that?"

"Of course I do." Munakata answers it without the faintest hint of nervousness.

"Heh... I really can't win against you can I..."

Munakata gives him a confused look.

"We're... not competing."

"It's fine, I'm just jealous of all that confidence." He admits with a chuckle. "You don't even know you do it. That's why I love you, Kyosuke."

Halfway into the second makeout session, just before things get hot and heavy, there's a chirping noise from Munakata's phone.

Munakata sighs with frustration, and Sakakura moves aside for him to let him get the phone. If it's his phone, it's probably work-related. As much as it kills the mood, it also can't be helped.

"Yes. Munakata speaking." He answers, a noticeable edge in his voice. "...I understand. Yes... That's... How many? Yes, send the medical teams. I'll tell them myself so they know they're on the way. No. No... Only if you think there's cause to, but only as a last resort, understood?"

Munakata sighs and is on the phone almost another five minutes, giving instructions and making plans to call some kind of meeting when they arrive back at work. Sakakura watches and pulls his shirt back on.

When the call ends, Munakata stares blankly at his table of papers.

"What's wrong?"

"...You should get dressed. They'll be expecting us. Better dress warmly, there's still snow in the forecast."

"Kyosuke, what is it?"

"Three of the Remnants of Despair woke up. I've called in some soldiers and first aid but... I need to monitor the situation. I'm going to let Makoto and Togami know. Hurry and get dressed... I'll... make this up to you."

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't need to worry about me."

There's a tiredness in Munakata's voice when he speaks. Sakakura is worried, but gets dressed all the same. He anticipates a long night of getting very little accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juzo, cockblocked by the Remnants of Despair like always.


	8. Do You Know What You're Fighting For?

The helicopter ride over to Jabberwock Island was miserable and cold. He was glad he did dress warmly in the end.

It had been agreed upon that Togami, Asahina, and Komaru would stay behind at the Future Foundation headquarters, with Togami "ruling" in Munakata's absence. The others - Munakata, Sakakura, Hagakure, Makoto, and Fukawa - had embarked to Jabberwock Island.

It was believed that Munakata and Makoto would have a better understanding of the situation than most, and it was Munakata's forces after all. Togami lent soldiers as well to secure the island and look it over first. There was a fear, however minute, that this would end in bloodshed. For Sakakura, he feared this was going to end up as a killing game started and perpetrated by the Remnants of Despair.

The whole ride over had been shaky for him. It was cold, and windy, and even when they got closer to the tropical island, Sakakura was still shivering. The island freaked him out. That there were soldiers and the Remnants of Despair there only made it worse.

The sky around the island had cleared up considerably. Probably something the mechanic was working on, he figured. It almost looked pleasant, in spite of everything. It was at least nice to be away from the snow.

Three of the Remnants of Despair had woken up; Tsumiki Mikan, Hanamura Teruteru, and Koizumi Mahiru. On their own, they weren't too bad. But they were still undergoing psych evalutions and everything was on lockdown. For whatever it was worth, the Remnants of Despair had not resisted, and had complied with everything asked of them. 

Even so. Sakakura couldn't settle.

When they landed and were led inside to meet face to face, Sakakura was struck by the face of Hinata Hajime. The eyes looked... creepier up close.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Hinata asked, looking to Sakakura.

"Have we?"

"I think you... beat me up once."

"...Sounds like me."

Beside him was Sonia, while Soda worked on something mechanical further back.

Teruteru was cooking, while Akane was eating at lightning speed. And Koizumi... she just looked down, tired and uncomfortably surrounded by guards.

"There haven't been any incidents, I hope?" Munakata looked to Hinata.

"Nope. Everyone's been... nice." He said thinly. The soldiers were keeping their distance but there was no question they were watching them closely.

They nearly bolted when Soda rushed over to Sakakura.

"Ahhh... It... It looks so nice." He said staring appreciatively at the metal hand.

"It's a little tighter than it used to be." Sakakura said, trying to calm himself.

"Huh? Hm.. Maybe I tightened a spring too much...? I can fix that. I... kinda wanna take it apart again."

"It's my _hand_... I do need it." Sakakura said, grumpy now.

"You will respect the hand with utmost propriety!" Sonia said pointing directly at Soda who nearly fainted.

Everyone here was just so embarrassing to watch.

"P-Pink... hair? L-Looks like... a loser with no f-friends..."

"Touko, that's like... way harsh." Hagakure scolded her. "I'm gonna go check out the others and use my psychic powers to see if they've got any despair left."

"...Another l-loser with no f-friends..." Fukawa muttered in Hagakure's direction, and promptly blended into the background.

"Well... Hello there, handsome." Teruteru, the cook, had sauntered up to Sakakura boldly. He was... giving him the eye. "Look at all those... rippling muscles. You look like you know how to use them just right."

"Geez, Hanamura, give it a rest!" Koizumi called over while Hagakure was sitting across from her, staring into a crystal ball that was almost positively made of glass, again. "You just wake up and you're already hitting on everything with a pulse!"

"Look at that chest. And that..." Hanamura was getting a little too close. "Beautiful hair. How about you and I become better acquainted...?"

Sakakura flinched turning scarlet.

This... was new. He'd never been asked out by a guy before. In fact, aside from Munakata, he'd had limited encounters with men in any romantic way. He'd had girls ask him out, he'd gone out with a girl or two to test the waters. But this was... something he didn't expect would ever be happening to him.

"Uh..." Sakakura looked around. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not? I'll make it worth your while! Oil you up nice and shiny!"

"I'm... actually engaged."

"Really? Your fiancee lets you walk around looking like that? What's she got that I don't have? And you've got no ring. If she liked it then she should've put a ring on it!"

"I can't wear rings. I have... no left hand." 

He said a bit dismally. It was something he'd considered. Marriage usually involved wearing a ring on the left ring finger. But without a left hand, the tradition seemed like a cruel reminder. Munakata hadn't presented him with a ring either, and Sakakura was still unsure if he even wanted to go down that route at all.

"Well, I'd hate to come between you - or would I - but I'm sure your lady friend wouldn't mind if we-" The edge of a sword very gently fell to Teruteru's shoulder. Seeing it makes him jump. "Nicki Minaj!"

"I'm very sorry." Munakata held the sword with deadly precision, but his face was delightfully placid as always. "But Sakakura's lady friend is a jealous woman at heart."

Fukawa promptly loses her mind.

~ ~ ~

"The situation here is as you see. Some of them woke up, but not everyone." Hinata explains to Munakata once they all have the time to sit down.

Fukawa and Teruteru seem to be competing for the one who annoys Sakakura most, and the winner is anyone's guess.

"We were just... sleeping, I guess." Koizumi says, not looking away from her camera. "And then poof, we're up. But... The other place felt so real. Waking up after you die is... scary."

Sakakura knows how she feels. Thinking you're dead. Thinking it's over. Saying goodbyes and final words and trying to make peace with everything before the world turns gray around you... only to wake up in a crowded room, half-drunk on medicine and pain. How confusing must it have been for her, or any of the others.

"Are there any side effects?" Makoto asks looking from Hinata to Koizumi and Teruteru. "No... despair?"

"Nope! We're alive and kicking and ready for a good hot licki-"

"Shut up! Give it a rest. This isn't the time for that." Koizumi yells at him abruptly. "I... I think we're alright. It's not anything physical but... I still remember dying. That's why..."

"...I..." Teruteru shivers before pushing that away. "I don't wanna think about that, nope not at all."

"We're prepared to get you help." Munakata says, calmly. "Once it's proven you're really not Despair, we'll give you what we can."

"Thank you. I... I know we did a lot of bad things. You could just as easily have tried to kill us."

"I already tried." Munakata states simply. The honesty shocks Koizumi into silence.

"There was another one of you." Sakakura says, still nervous. Teruteru had made food, but he feels reluctant to eat it. "The nurse."

"Tsumiki's gettin' checked out by the doctors." Akane says, face half full of food. She eyes Sakakura's plate and when he nudges it towards her, she snatches it and begins eating.

"She's the one we're most concerned about at this point." Makoto says, to no one in particular. "Despair really... did something bad with her."

"Almost like a mix of Fukawa and the creepy cook." Hagakure says with a laugh. He's... not wrong.

"We'll know soon enough. Tsumiki is our friend. But, we also don't want her to put anyone else in danger." Hinata sighs quietly.

The doors open and a woman with black hair, covered in bandages in places walks in surrounded by soldiers. For no reason, she slips on literally nothing and slides towards the table on her back giving everyone a great view of what's under her skirt.

Sakakura sees it, and is embarrassed for her, but turns away quickly for her sake. He very obviously realizes how not interested he is.

"Waaaah... I-I'm sorry... I... I tripped..."

"Tsumiki!" Hinata moves to help her up, as she is sobbing now.

"What did the doctors say?" Munakata looks to the soldiers.

The report is more or less that Tsumiki is clumsy, but isn't expected to be dangerous. There's no way to really know for sure just yet though.

Sakakura hates the way she's so close to him and looking at his metal hand. He's reminded of Yukizome, who had been secretly Despair for presumably years. If he could be so blind to that, then, who knew how to tell if this girl was or wasn't.

"...What is it?" Sakakura says and Tsumiki instantly recoils.

"I-I'm sorry!"

This girl is so fragile he feels bad even having spoken.

"Wh-What's her problem? She's like a s-spineless jellyfish."

"I'm sorry for being a spineless jellyfiiiiish..." She begins to whine.

"Fukawa." Munakata scolds her and she makes that creepy face again.

"I... I was... You're... a boxer, aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"You've... got calluses... on your knuckles. A-And... big... arms. You also... look like you've been hit in the face before."

Well, yeah. He is a boxer. That's just a hazard of it.

"Good guess."

"You're... also anemic."

"Huh?" He says loudly and she flinches.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"No. It's..." Sakakura realizes he needs to treat this girl delicately. It's like some weird patience exercise. "...What makes you say that."

"...I... I dunno... I can tell... You look paler... than you should be. There are medicines and... shots you could... Or increase your iron and some supplements. I'll give you some recommendations."

Tsumiki instantly goes into nurse mode, examining him. It's more unnerving than anything because he's right in front of everyone as she's trying to take his temperature and pulse.

"Oh my... A young hot athlete... A younger hot nurse... I like where this is going."

"...G-Gross... p-p-pig..."

Tsumiki nearly flinches when she realizes the metal hand is not just some glove, but actually a prosthetic.

"Your hand...!!"

"Yeah, I know." This girl is exhausting.

"Can... Can I see it...?"

"Could I... get some privacy if you're going to?" It feels embarrassing and dangerous, but everyone's right there. What can the nurse possibly do to him that he wouldn't see coming? And with what weapon? And in front of people?

Still, this one is... One of the most depraved of the Remnants of Despair. The creepy medical fetish aspect of her crimes always gave him chills. They were lucky they were able to catch her when they did before the maniac did something really frightening.

The two of them move from the table to a different one. Munakata's eye never leave them.

The only person who comes over is Soda, who takes the glove to start tinkering with it at the table.

For the most part, Sakakura keeps his stump covered in bandages. It helps keep the metal prosthetic from sticking or pinching at his skin. And... honestly it's sometimes hard for others to see. Even Munakata has a hard time seeing it.

Still, she unwraps the bandages gently like a professional after she washes her hands.

"This... looks like it was painful..." She says simply.

"It was."

"You... You did it yourself...? It... looks like with a... a knife..."

"...Yeah, that's what it was." He says not wishing to go into great detail.

"Without anesthetic?!"

"...There was none."

"That's..." Tsumiki begins to start crying, which leaves Sakakura instantly feeling like he, the victim, should be comforting her. "That's... too cruel..."

"How'd you know I did it myself?"

"W-Well... it's the markings... They... come at a different angle than if someone else had done it... And... There are some... hesitation marks. Like... you stopped because... It hurt a lot."

"..." Again, she wasn't wrong.

"But... It's healed properly. So... You're okay."

"Yeah, yeah..." He says quietly. He's fine, he thinks. Except for having lost it in the first place.

Tsumiki makes sure to clean it well before wrapping new bandages and the two return to the table. She continues to look at Munakata's eyepatch, and it's obvious she wants to inspect him too but the man's fearsome aura keeps her away.

It really does seem like they're free of Despair. But... He hadn't seen it in Yukizome, and there was no way he'd be able to tell. Munakata continues to watch him closely. He feels like his reservation is quite obvious.

Eventually, Sakakura is forced to eat something. No one seems to be dropping dead from the food and... It looks better than anything he's seen or had in a long time. His stomach betrays him with loud gurgles before he finally eats. He hates to admit how much he likes it.

"Slow down there, tiger. Doesn't your fiancee cook for you?"

Sakakura nearly chuckles. Munakata? Cooking? He could do simple things but the man was no Yukizome. Not that Sakakura was really much better, but for the sake of his diet he was improving.

"Not often."

"That's a shame... You need someone who can cater to your _every_ desire. Maybe she's not the woman for you. I could-"

Munakata smiles falsely. "His fiancee is a very frightening and jealous woman."

"Well, leaving all of... that... aside... I think we should stick around for a little while but, I don't know. It feels like a case of 'hurry up and wait'..."

"I agree. We have no idea when the other ones are gonna wake up. If they do. We can't just... _live here_ until they do, can we?"

"No. But it is important to at least make sure the facility here is secure." Munakata speaks with authority. "To make sure that the situation is contained and any possible connection to Despair has been severed. We can offer medical attention and therapy, but I'm afraid we can't allow any of you to leave for the time being."

"That is fine." Sonia says cheerfully. "We have nowhere else to go at this time. And even if we did, we could not abandon our classmates."

"And what happens if one of them is still Despair?" Sakakura asks the question that no one else wants to. It's the question that makes the Remnants of Despair turn away, except for Akane who is probably more focused on eating. "Do we put them down?"

"Put us... down...?" Tsumiki squeaks.

"Honestly, it would probably be for the best." Koizumi hugs herself as she speaks. "Some of our classmates are too... dangerous. If it were Saionji, we could just keep her locked up but... Could you imagine if it were Nidai? Or Peko? Even Komaeda would be a disaster. There's no way we could keep them locked up for too long."

"That... may be true." Munakata is in agreement there. "It was the reason you were apprehended... You were to be executed."

"We've done such terrible things, I... I can't say I blame you."

"However, we cannot accept the death of our comrades who are innocent. On that at least we should be in agreement." Sonia is a natural diplomat, but that's expected of a princess.

"So... What... We just live on the island on permanent solitary confinement?" Soda looks up from the metal hand. "Man, what kind of life is that?"

"The same one we've been living for... however long." Akane says, bored of the conversation. "An island prison is better than a prison prison, right?"

"Oh. Where... Where's Kuzuryu?" Hinata notices and looks around.

"Dude was... You know. With the others. He wanted to be there in case Pekoyama wakes up."

"Ah, man. That ain't healthy."

"But it is what he feels he must do. I can sympathize." Sonia lays out some sunflower seeds for hamsters that seem to come from nowhere and disappear just as quickly.

"Here, dude. This should fit better." Soda hands the prosthetic hand back to Sakakura who stares at it, almost suspicious. "I did end up tightening a bolt too tight, my bad."

"...Thanks." Sakakura says and places the hand back on after cleaning it off with disinfectant. When he places it on, it feels better than ever. 

There's a lingering feeling that he's wrong about these kids. And yet, if there's even the slimmest chance, he can't let them free. And he can't trust them.

Their meal ends and Hinata begins to show people to their rooms for the night, and possibly the next while.

"Sakakura's room is here, and Munakata's..."

"Forget that, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Sakakura says flatly. "Give us one room."

The request isn't totally unreasonable, but it does raise some eyebrows.

"Ohoho... Fiancee..." Teruteru has a gross grin on his face. "Eager... Newlyweds..."

"Would you stop that? How old are you anyway?" Koizumi scolds him.

"No offense. I just don't trust you." Sakakura crosses his arms now. "And I can't let Munakata get hurt, no matter what."

"We can find a room for you." Hinata says simply. He understands. He expects there'll be plenty of that in his future. "Follow me. I'll put you near Sonia in case you need anything."

~ ~ ~

The room given to them is... surprisingly decent. It's sort of its own bungalow but still part of the complex on the island itself. Other rooms and cabins are nearby. There's also the main hotel where they ate, but no one stays there for whatever reason.

If the island was a resort, then maybe it made sense. Even so, the island being so deserted except for the Remnants of Despair, and Future Foundation personnel was very... frightening. A hotel being empty aside from some kids and soldiers was frightening.

They settle in easily enough. The weather is warmer, and Sakakura can remove his sweater for something lighter. He still keeps his jacket, though even that is too much so he drapes it over a chair.

"What do you think?" Sakakura looks to Munakata once they're alone.

"...I don't know. I'm also not sure I would be able to find out. I suppose it's possible that they're faking it, and one or all of them is really Despair. But... I get the sense that we can trust them."

"If you say so."

"You don't?"

"It's... It's not them. It's this place. It..." He sighs loudly and runs his hand through his hair. "It's being around all these Super High School Level students. Whenever we all bunch up together that's when..."

"The killing games are over."

"I know that. I do. But... I'm... terrified that this is just some ploy to get us all here."

Sakakura sighs, undressing for bed. It's silly. He's sure it's silly. But none of the killing games had anything to do with regular students. Regular students were just brainwashed into creating havoc. This was something that could be much more serious.

"We have soldiers here. Lots of them. We're in constant contact with the outside, and the mechanic also has control of a communications grid. Togami is monitoring our situation and our forces check in every hour. We... Could actually be safe here. We also check in with Makoto in six hours. And for once, we all seem to trust each other enough."

"I still... won't leave you alone." Sakakura adds defiantly. "I absolutely won't leave you alone here. If anything were to happen to you... I'd..."

Munakata moves closer to him. Sakakura has pulled himself under the covers and maybe started to cocoon himself.

"I know."

"Not just as... your fiancee. As your bodyguard. I can't let anything happen to you. But, I'm afraid the minute I fall asleep, we'll wake up with NG codes or be trapped somewhere killing each other."

"It won't happen."

"It did before."

"This is different."

"I hate this place... I... Sometimes it's like I'm still there. Wandering hallways looking for you and everyone's dying." He looks down at his hand. "I'll protect you. I want you to live. But..."

"Juzo."

"...Kyosuke, I love you. But I... I don't want to give up anything else. I've already..." His metal hand tightens into a fist. "Haven't I... given up enough? I don't want to be here..."

"For what it's worth, I'm afraid too." Munakata smiles, but sadly as he prepares for bed. "I'm afraid of hurting you. I'm afraid of letting Despair live. I'm... afraid I'm making a mistake. Juzo, what do I do if I'm making a mistake?"

"I'm sorry. I'm... not good at making those decisions. But whatever you decide, I'll be there to help you out. This is all for your big hope."

"That's why it's so critical."

"I'm here if you need me. Just... Remember to breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru x Sakakura is a weird crackship and I don't recommend it to anyone.
> 
> Shout out to Nicki Minaj, wherever she is in this Tragedy.


	9. The Garden of Madness

The entire night at Jabberwock Island was a literal waking nightmare, in that neither Sakakura nor Munakata were able to get very much sleep.

For Munakata, destroying the Remnants of Despair was the only way to accomplish his goals. If Despair existed, he had to snuff it out. His mission had gone from nurturing hope to eliminating despair, and now that it was seemingly coming to an end, he still had a decision to make.

He'd never had a problem with the idea of killing those who were a detriment to the hope of the world, especially those consumed by despair who murdered and plunged the world into chaos. But he did have a problem with killing hope.

If Tengan had been any indication, killing hope to inspire greater hope was... He shuddered with anger at the thought. What everyone had been through - and what Sakakura had been through... It was all too cruel to him.

He took a deep breath. For once, he and Makoto were on the same page.

He simply couldn't get rid of the Remnants of Despair... not if they were truly all healed from despair. He couldn't be like Tengan. He wouldn't.

 

Sakakura had been worried he might experience nightmares, which kept him up for most of the night. Dreams never came to him but just the idea that he might have some flashback or strange dream made it hard to stay asleep. With any luck, the anti-anxiety pills he was taking were still having an effect.

Fitful sleep was all he got, more like intermittent naps throughout the night, never longer than a half an hour. Each time he awoke, he'd find Munakata. Still awake, but there. And safe. Just seeing his concerned face made him feel more at ease.

While Sakakura is lying on his side, Munakata is on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Munakata's more pressing concern is Sakakura, who is anemic. In addition, he can see how nervous the island makes him. Maybe it is time to leave this in someone else's hands for once.

Sakakura watches Munakata's razor focus with awe. The man can be lost in his own mind for hours if he's not careful. 

Slowly, as if it's a secret, he reaches his right hand over and grips Munakata's. He feels Munakata's muscles tense before he looks over and softens. 

Munakata's hand squeezes his. And Sakakura smiles.

 

He woke up with a start, a dream he couldn't recall, or maybe the feeling that something had gone wrong. For whatever reason, he was most definitely awake now.

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he breathed deeply before turning to Munakata... who wasn't in the bed.

Panic floods Sakakura's system like a virus. Where could he have gone? He looks around the bungalow but finds no one. Worry blossoms in his stomach.

"No... no, no, no..." He mumbles to himself getting dressed in record time before he's out the door and running back towards the main complex. 

If nothing else, he can find Makoto or... It occurs to him that it's a bad day when his next best choice is finding Makoto of all people.

What he finds instead is... shocking.

Munakata, sword drawn, posture perfect, blocks incoming blows from Akane who is swiping at him with her claws and legs like a panther. She's grinning maniacally as Munakata gives her a swift kick that sends her backwards.

"You're good!"

"Step aside." He answers her quickly, readying his sword. "Your choice."

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this! Let's go!"

Sakakura moves to intercept, so quick even Munakata barely sees the movement. A fist impacts with Akane who yowls and goes tumbling through the dirt.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Sakakura says raising his fists. "Someone as dangerous as you should never have been allowed to live!"

"You?! You wanna fight..." Akane begins to smile and laugh like a madwoman. "Alright... I'll be happy to."

"You won't win, Despair."

"...Huh?"

"Sakakura." Munakata gives him a look as he sheathes his sword. "She isn't Despair."

"Yeah, what he said. I'm just really hungry!"

"..." Sakakura looks at her as if he's never seen or heard anyone stupider in his life. "What."

"I told the cook to set aside food for you so that it would fit your diet." Munakata then turns to look at Akane. "But this one eats with no regard for others."

"You can't just hog food to yourself just because you like it!" She says angrily, missing the point that that's exactly what she was planning on doing.

"Sakakura has certain foods he cannot eat. It isn't a taste preference"

"Huh? Why? You allergic?"

"..." Sakakura sighs. He hates these people so much. "I'm missing part of my stomach."

"Oh. Why? Where'd you put it?"

She can't be serious. There must be a joke here. He looks to Munakata who shakes his head.

"...In any case, Sakakura needs to eat certain things or he'll get sick. You can have the foods he can't eat."

"What?! That's...!"

Munkata moves a hand to his sword.

"Do not test me on this." Once he finishes, he looks directly at Sakakura. "And you should take more care. You should not put yourself at risk the way you are now. Let me take care of you for a change."

Sakakura is surprised into silence by that. Munakata is worrying about him?

Akane looks like she's about to renew their fight before her stomach growls loudly. Even though they're some distance away, he can still hear it clearly.

"...Ugh, fine do whatever you want I'm too hungry to deal with you."

She says and lets Munakata pass.

More than a little confused, Sakakura follows. Akane hungrily mopes after them.

 

The entire breakfast get together is strange and lively.

"A-Another idiot s-sporty type..." Fukawa says looking at Akane, who is actively swallowing food faster than she can chew. "W-Why do you all... l-look and a-act the s-same..."

"Huh? Same as what?" She says with her mouth full.

"T-Tan with g-giant... b-boobs..." Fukawa gives Sakakura a gross smile that leaves him with chills. "And... n-no b-b-brain cells."

"Leave my chest out of it, you hermit crab." He can let the joke about his intelligence go.

"...I don't really get what you're saying but... if you're not gonna eat that..."

"I'm still eating it!" Sakakura says moving his food away from her.

"Hey, wait you... smell... familiar." She sniffs at him. This is possibly the strangest woman he's ever met. "Didn't we fight?"

"We just fought."

"No, before that. You and the Future... People... of... stuff."

"The Future Foundation." Munakata corrects her. "And yes. We apprehended all of you."

"Yeah, I remember that fist."

"He has memorable fists...? Do go on." Teruteru creeps in ominously until Munakata places his hand on the sword again. Teruteru slowly creeps back and away.

"You can recognize his scent?" Hagakure looks fascinated and disgusted. "Are you some kind of bloodhound?"

"Nah, she's more like... like a pig that can sniff out truffles!" Soda's laughter is cut off by Koizumi glaring at him.

"Don't compare women to pigs! What's the matter with you?!"

"...You smell like someone I fought. Someone who beat me."

"I fight people all the time, it's my job. I think I've punched half of the people in this room before."

That's not an exaggeration.

"Everyone should just calm down and eat, I think." Hinata says smiling.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. You think I'd lose to you?"

"Of course you will. Just like you did before." Sakakura says smugly as he continues to eat. "There's no way I'd lose to a Despair like you."

"Well, I'm not one anymore. How about a rematch?"

"Like you stand a chance." He adds with a smirk. "The way I remember it, you were all speed and no power. Not even fit to share the ring with me."

"Oh, it's on now!"

Munakata swiftly extends his sword mere inches in front of Sakakura's face.

"You really think I'll allow you to fight in your condition?" The voice speaks to him dangerously. Sakakura is still anemic, and Munakata is very protective of him lately. "Do you wish to get better or not?"

"It's... true... You shouldn't exert yourself so much, Sakakura. You might become fatigued and..." Tsumiki trails off quietly.

"...Sorry." Sakakura says at last, not sure what else he can say.

The sword withdraws.

"Now, finish eating. You're testing my patience."

"Relax, I'm eating, I'm eating..."

Overprotective Munakata is a scary Munakata.

~ ~ ~

Munakata sits across from Makoto, each looking very serious.

"You're... serious?" Makoto asks, unsure of what he's just heard.

"I am. I can't stay away from the main headquarters forever. I would like you and Hagakure to stay here and oversee things. This is your project, more or less. I think you should see it through to the end."

"...I understand."

"I'll let Togami know of the arrangements. As for what he does, it's anyone's guess. But you'll have the full backing of the Future Foundation."

"And if I decide that they should live?"

"...From what I've seen with the Remnants of Despair that are awake now, there seems to be no lingering despair. I still want them in our custody until we can be sure. There's also no telling what kind of brain damage or psychological problems those still asleep might suffer."

"I understand."

"I'll leave you with as much manpower as you need, in addition to medical and psych. But I..." And it takes a lot for Munakata to say it, he finds. "I trust your judgement in this matter. Bring it to a close, Naegi."

"Um... Excuse me." Sonia walks into the room politely. "Two more of our comrades have woken up but there is... Perhaps a kind of incident...?"

"Incident? What kind of incident?"

"Well..."

 

Sakakura tightens his hand into a fist at the newcomer.

Two other Remnants of Despair woke up while Munakata had gone off to have a private conversation. In the ensuing chaos, he had found one while he and Hinata went searching, but only the one. But this one looked like trouble right from the beginning.

That pale skin, those strange mannerisms...

"You wish to challenge me, lowly cur? I have been brought across the realms of time and space, carried on the waters of the Rivers Styx and Acheron!"

"..." Sakakura moves into a fighting stance before Hinata can move to stop him.

"Wait, Tanaka isn't acting like that because he's Despair. That's... just how Tanaka is."

"Oh ho... The Future Foundation sends Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld, to take me back...? Fool! You will learn that not even the trappings of death can claim the Prince of Shadows!"

Sakakura can feel himself getting angrier.

"...Did you just call me a dog?"

"Fear not, fiend. I will crush your body, extricate your mind, and cleanse your wicked soul in the fires of perdition! Prepare for your purification!"

"...Like I said, this is just how Tanaka is." Hinata says gently. "Tanaka, you need to go with the soldiers so they can check your vitals and everything."

"The Future Foundation, full of necromancers and healers as they may be, have no chance of taming me."

"It isn't... 'taming' you. They want to help. And to make sure you aren't a threat to anyone."

"There you are." Sonia approaches with Munakata close behind. She nearly gasps seeing Tanaka as the hamsters she'd been taking care of rush off to meet their master.

"Sonia."

"You're alright..." Sonia starts to get weepy.

"You there. Cerberus."

"I am _not_ a dog!"

"When the winds of causality conspire to join our paths again, we will finish this. And then will I break the bonds of the Underworld for good!"

"Sakakura." Munakata approaches and Sakakura lowers his fists.

"Yes... Go to Hades, lowly mongrel. Prepare for the Advent of Pandemonium!"

"The doctors need to see to you." Sonia explains. "Would you please allow them?"

"...If... that is your wish..." He blushes and pulls his scarf up to hide his face.

Sonia can get him to do anything, he figures. Deep down, a person like Tanaka is one of _those_ huh...

Although, it's not like he has a leg to stand on in that argument. Seeing Munakata, he knows deep down that he also belongs in the same category.

Sakakura watches Sonia lead the strange man away and then turns an accusatory look to Hinata. He's very sure he has no idea what any of it all meant, but if he's not Despair then... it's fine, he supposes.

Hinata flinches at the look. There's a long beat where no one says anything until finally, Sakakura crosses his arms.

"Why are all your friends so fucking weird..."

"Ah..." Hinata starts to laugh nervously.

"We're leaving, Sakakura." Munakata says before he tugs Sakakura along by the hood of his jacket, dragging him partially until Sakakura follows.

"Wait. Leaving?"

"Yes. The helicopter comes in twenty minutes. Let's pack up our things and go. I'll let Fukawa know."

"What about...?"

"Makoto and his team can handle things for now. And if Hinata is free from despair's influence, then it's best left in his capable hands."

"You're... you're sure...?"

"We have other matters to attend to. This is not the best use of our talents."

"...Alright. If it's what you think, I'll support your decision."

"It is. And by the way..." There's a glimmer of menace behind Munakata's glare. "When I told you not to fight in your condition, I meant it."

"I wasn't fighting!" Yet.

"When we're alone, you and I are going to have a very long talk about what it means to follow my orders."

He nearly loses his balance when Munakata says that. Sakakura turns bright red, his mind probably taking it to a dirty place. The way that Munakata smiles, just slightly, tells him it's not just in his head.

On their way out they're forced to stop.

It's Munakata.

Or, rather, it's not Munakata. It's a Munakata that is quite a bit fatter than Munakata, but still looking almost exactly like him in every other detail. The resemblance is uncanny. Frightening, even. 

He knows Munakata's going to make him regret it, but... Sakakura bursts out into hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless fat Munakata, and all the weird people in class 77.
> 
> Although Sakakura is probably going to pay for that somehow ;)


	10. You Can Go On Living

He'd physically dragged Sakakura back to help pack up their things, hoping that Makoto and Hagakure would be enough to keep the situation here contained. 

Munakata was going to have to believe in Makoto.

"...You're sure this is how you want it to go?" Sakakura asks when everything is packed up.

"We have other things to do. It could be days or weeks before the Remnants of Despair wake up. If they wake up." Munakata leads the way to the helipad, where Fukawa is already. He'd purposefully told her not to be late. "We simply can't wait around."

"Yeah, I know but..."

"I need to be better than Tengan was." He says as he gives Sakakura a serious look.

Sakakura is taken aback by the words, and slowly absorbs the meaning.

"...I support you. No matter what."

Munakata smiles. The response is expected but flattering.

 

The ride back on the helicopter is long and loud, but everyone seems too exhausted to care.

Sakakura finds himself almost hypnotized by the sounds and the bumpy movements. His head periodically droops onto Munakata's shoulder, which he wouldn't mind if Sakakura weren't drooling on his shoulder. After a few moments, Sakakura would wake up, look around and go back to trying to stay awake only to end up with his head back on Munakata's shoulder like a wilting houseplant.

Fukawa looks on with a mixture of approval and very apparent jealousy, usually when Sakakura's head finds its way to Munakata's shoulder.

 

Once they land, it's back to cold and snowy weather.

The private limo is already waiting for them, and another car escorts Fukawa back to her place.

The chill in the air contrasts sharply with the heat that pours out of the car's heaters, fogging up the windows with condensation. Munakata can't stop shivering.

"Here." Sakakura moves to remove his jacket. "You want it?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Huh? Taking off your jacket when the one you love is cold is like... Boyfriend 101."

Munakata gives him a dubious look, although he knows he has seen things like that before.

"I want to take care of you more. Not the other way around. You deserve that."

Sakakura rolls his eyes and pulls his left hand out of the sleeve of his jacket. With a very noticeable hesitation, he pulls Munakata in close, until they're nearly touching cheek to cheek, and drapes the left side of his jacket over Munakata.

"Shut up, that doesn't mean shit if you get sick."

"Is defying me in this situation really in your best interest...?"

Munakata's words sound dangerous but he can feel Munakata holding onto his left arm for warmth. Munakata's hands are like ice. Whether it's his words or his cold skin, Sakakura shivers.

"Maybe not, but I'm not that smart." He says with a small chuckle. The chuckle is returned.

"Thank you, Juzo. But... depend on me a little more, please. I want to keep you safe too."

"Well... It... It was kind of hot that you got jealous..." He mumbles it, but Munakata can obviously hear him so close.

"Oh?"

"I've... never been hit on by a guy like that. But... I've also never had another guy get jealous because of me."

"...I thought you had more experience with men."

"Well, getting hit on by men and hooking up with men are not the same thing."

"Hooking up?"

There's a look of surprise that comes to Munakata's face. For the briefest of seconds, Sakakura is worried he's going to have to explain what hooking up means... And then he realizes that he knows exactly what it means, and is surprised that Sakakura had done it.

"I... W-Well..." Sakakura is blushing bright red. "...I mean... I... tried dating girls and... It didn't really work. I... There was some..."

"...Some what?"

"...Never mind that. It did the job but it was... not... Nope, not going into that..." He says shaking his head. "But... Men are... more what I..."

"..." Munakata is actually very interested in what he's about to say.

"Listen, I had urges and a lot of questions and you were..."

"..."

"...Occupied."

"It's alright, I'm not upset or anything. It just leaves me with more things to ask during your... interrogation." Munakata smiles in a way that is both sexy and menacing, and Sakakura is both scared and horny now.

"In...Interrogation...?" 

"I had wondered where you got your experience from. You were much better at it in the beginning than I was."

"R-Really? You... You think so?"

"I didn't have very much experience, least of all with men. You were a very good primer."

"Uh... th-thanks... Wait." A primer? That sounded... dirty. Did that mean Munakata was... doing research into this? Oh, no. He wasn't sure he could handle that information.

Munakata's enigmatic smile didn't make it any better.

The conversation ends after that with the two of them keeping each other warm. The way Munakata rubs his arm has another hypnotic effect on him, and his eyes begin to droop and finally close.

Feeling Munakata's body heat, the warm air from the heater... It was too comfortable for him not to fall asleep again, head on Munakata's shoulder, slouching onto him.

~ ~ ~

There are times when he dreams and he's back in the generator room, slipping against his own blood and sliding down the walls. But other times, like this time, it's more the sense of trying to move as if in slow motion, towards a goal that seems impossible.

He looks down to see he's bleeding like that day, but he can't feel it. Maybe he's lost too much blood. Maybe he's finally numb, or the exhaustion and shock is getting to him.

It's hard for him to focus, shuffling down lines of generators and electrical equipment. He's tall, but why do the levers always seem so out of reach...?

He feels himself stumble and fall, face lying against the cold floor. A vision of Munakata, sheating his sword and refusing to look at him as he walks away.

"You know why."

_He... hates me..._ He thought.

What else could he think...?

He can hear footsteps approach, not Munakata's... But... Softer. Gentle echoes that stop at him, and then a person who leans down.

"Sakakura, you can't give up now." She says touching his hand.

"...Yukizome." He can't believe it's her. She... Looks so happy.

"Munakata needs you. Come on. You can do this."

"..."

"Don't you want him to live?"

"I do... I... He... He really... hates me..."

She crouches and then kneels, still holding his hand. She's so warm, and she pats his hand. She looks over sadly at the bloody figure of his left hand, or... Where the left hand should be. Nothing but negative space.

"That doesn't matter to you, does it? You never needed him to like you for you to like him."

"...Yeah... You're right..."

"You were always there for him. You always... kept him safe when I couldn't." She caresses his hand. "Are you really okay leaving it like this?"

"No..." He tries to force himself up. Yukizome, small as she is, helps him stand up shakily. As he moves along the machinery, she helps to hold him up. "...I... need him to live..."

"That's right. I'm so proud of you, Sakakura. Don't forget that."

"But... You're not here..."

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that he's safe, right?"

They make it to the end of the line. The final lever. He can feel her giving him a boost, while everything goes numb and cold around the edges. He grunts and reaches up while Yukizome helps.

_"I could die for Munakata, I think."_

What a simple answer. No wonder he couldn't win. But he wouldn't let his fear get in the way this time. Even if it hurt... And... it did hurt.

"Even if I've been abandoned..." He can feel himself smile as Yukizome helps him hold onto the lever, and begin to pull it down. "...I still want him to live."

The world goes dark around him, still holding his right hand in the air, waiting and feeling it all slip away, like sliding into warm water.

In the darkness, a spotlight shines down on Yukizome as she walks towards him.

"That's what being in love means, Juzo." She says with more familiarity this time. "You've always loved him, haven't you..."

"I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

"Don't be silly. I want you to live too, you know." She says reaching out her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't understand your feelings sooner. I never meant to hurt you, either."

"Can you forgive me, Yukizome? I... I didn't know... I would've... If I'd known you were... were..." Despair.

"I know you would have. But it's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore. Be with him." She says smiling and pulling him up. "I believe in you."

"Forgive me... I'm so sorry..."

"Juzo... I never blamed you. You'll be fine. I want you both to live." She says with a smile. "Come back and see me some time. I want to hear all about it."

She hugs him. And he can feel it. And it's real.

Even if it's not real, he doesn't care.

She raises his fist again in the air. Her voice echoes loudly as if from a speaker system as the lights come up to show he's standing in a ring surrounded by people... And the people he's lost, the other members of the Future Foundation... And all of them are clapping.

_"The winner and still Champion is... Sakakura Juzo!!"_

The crowd goes wild.

When he turns, he sees Munakata there, reaching out his hand. Yukizome waves from the corner as if to beckon them to hurry up.

He feels himself smiling when Munakata smiles at him. Even if it's not real he...

That's how he wants to die, if he has to. Thinking about him... Not covered in blood, alone and forgotten, but with the man he loves smiling up at him as he reaches out his hand.

"K....yo...suke." He murmurs and reaches out to touch his face.

~ ~ ~

His hand reaches up and touches Munakata's face. Only... It's... real?

He opens his eyes and sees Munakata, eyepatch and all, staring at him with fear in his good eye.

"Kyosuke...?"

"What happened? Are... Was it a nightmare?"

He sits up, his head had been on Munakata's lap, and turns to face him. He realizes he's been crying in his sleep, though...

They're in the apartment on the couch.

"...How'd we get here?"

"You fell asleep in the car. I... didn't want to wake you, so I just had them bring our things in and I carried you in. You must've been... exhausted." He says, voice shaky. "I knew it. That place gave you nightmares. I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"I got... to see her. For real. I got to... say goodbye." Sakakura speaks slowly, fresh tears coming to his eyes. It's then that Munakata realizes they're happy tears, which is still concerning but... "She doesn't hate me. I'm... I... I was so worried..."

"...Yukizome?" Munakata is confused until Sakakura hugs him, a little too hard.

"She's not mad at me. I... I'm so glad she's not mad at me. She doesn't... hate me."

Munakata smiles, blinking back his own tears.

"Chisa would never hate you." He says comfortingly. "She always cared too much for other people, much more than she cared about herself. Just like you."

"...Yeah..."

"I guess I do have a type after all."

And for the first time in a long time, neither of them are afraid to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. You... carried me inside?"
> 
> "Yes. You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."
> 
> "W-When you say carry... was it like... over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes or... like... bride carry...?"
> 
> "...Why does that matter?"
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> And then Munakata felt too happy/guilty to punish Juzo that night. But some day soon... >:D


	11. Man-Eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW incoming~

"Are Munakata and Sakakura fighting?" Komaru looks to Asahina, seriously.

"What? No. Are they doing that punchy-dodge thing again?"

"What?!"

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"They keep giving each other weird looks like..." Komaru pauses, closing her eyes before opening them with intense focus. It looks like she's trying to bore right through Asahina's skull to read her thoughts. "...Like that."

"Ew, stop that, that's so creepy."

"But that's what they were doing all day." She closes her eyes and rubs them. "Just... all day like that. And they were that way since they got back."

"Well..." Asahina sighs. "The Remnants of Despair are a sore subject for both of them. I'm sure that has something to do with it. And the decision to spare them in the end... maybe Sakakura really disagreed with that."

"You think?"

"I don't know. They're... usually in sync."

"I think they were still in sync though." Komaru sighs. "But they had that whole... rival thing going on. It was a little scary."

"With any luck, they'll make up soon."

~ ~ ~

At a certain point, usually evening, Sakakura can't take the sensation of it anymore before he goes to see Munakata. It's been this way for the past few days.

When he enters the room he locks the door, which immediately makes Munakata sit back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk.

All of Sakakura's grumpy energy seems to mix with something else that Munakata has realizes is actually frustration.

"...Take it out."

"Was that an order or a request?"

Sakakura flinches. This is the part he really doesn't like, if only because it reminds him of fighting Enoshima in the rain. But when he feels he's being pushed too hard, Munakata rises from his chair and goes around to meet him with a soft kiss that quickly becomes savage and desperate.

"...Please."

"What did we discuss?"

"..." Sakakura is reluctant to say it out loud.

"...You can remove the plug once you're no longer anemic." He says with a serious expression that curls into a smile at the end. "You've been eating well, and your blood test is tomorrow. So... If all goes well..."

He says as he gently slips his hands down to grip Sakakura's ass, admiring how Sakakura jumps.

"D-Don't..."

"You seemed to be getting used to it."

"...I am. But... when you press on it..."

"Like this?" He touches the base of the plug and Sakakura flinches, frowning.

"You'd better not. I can still flatten you."

Munakata raises an eyebrow. "Oh, can you now? Are you challenging me?"

"...A little." A cocky grin.

Munakata pulls him in again, this time by Sakakura's tie.

"It must be hard for you." He says almost mockingly. "You're usually able to make it until we get home."

"It..." Sakakura groans but clenches his teeth trying to keep quiet when Munakata kisses his neck. "I-It... I... I want to..."

"I think you can wait a little while longer." He says before releasing him. Sakakura is reddish pink, breathing heavily through his nose. "Or have you become so undisciplined?"

"...You're a real ass sometimes, you know that?" He says giving Munakata a playful punch. "But I'm glad you're here."

"You can be a sweet talker when you want to be, that is true. Maybe I have been too hard on you."

"...Are you setting up for a joke? I'll wait."

~ ~ ~

The entire way home is tense but once they're in the door, Sakakura quickly uses his superior muscle to move Munakata into the bedroom, tearing off the man's clothes as he goes. It's the kind of thing that Munakata would ordinarily love to see, but not when he's trying to discipline the man.

"You do know that if your anemia doesn't clear up, I'll have to keep punishing you."

"You can do whatever you want to me just... Please..." Sakakura normally isn't this needy, but it is a fun change of pace. "Please... touch me."

Munakata stares at him seriously. And lightly boops him on the nose.

An uncomfortable moment passes.

"..."

"The instructions were unclear."

"Alright, boyfriend noogie it is." He says and it about to get Munakata into a headlock before Munakata pushes him backwards onto their bed. He feels his pants unbuttoned and his shirt comes off as Munakata has practiced many times before.

"You should be more specific." He says teasingly, moving a finger down Sakakura's collarbone, to his bellybutton. The familiar goosebumps make Sakakura suck in air desperately. "If you want me to touch you like this... shouldn't you simply ask?"

"...I thought... it was obvious." The hand that reaches down to tease him with the plug again and that only makes Sakakura buck up against it. "P...Please..."

"I taught you to answer respectfully. Do I need to go over that lesson?"

"...No..." He frowns, blushing harder as Munakata looks at him with that same unyielding gaze. "...No, sir."

There's a smirk as Munakata's hand teases the base of the plug again before beginning to pull down Sakakura's pants.

"We'll see. You have a long night ahead of you, Juzo."

~ ~ ~

"...He looks so peaceful." Asahina says with a hushed voice.

"Why are we staring?" Komaru looks back to her.

"Well... I want to take a picture but... That would wake him up."

Sakakura has fallen asleep at the table in the records room, head cradled in his hands.

Munakata steps into the records room and sees the two girls peering at something from behind a bookcase.

"What are you doing?" He asks and the two of them nearly upset the bookcase, making it shake.

"Ssh!" Asahina shushes him, loudly. "...Sakakura's asleep."

"Huh?"

Munakata peers over, seeing Sakakura snoring gently into the desk. He has a more peaceful expression when he's asleep. It's good to know that the grumpy pout isn't his default. He rarely gets to see that expression normally. There's always something on his mind, something that riles him up or puts him on edge. He wishes he could keep him looking that peaceful.

"He must be exhausted." Komaru sighs.

"...He has been working himself fairly hard. His anemia has gone away for the moment. I still have him taking iron supplements, but I think the struggling was worth it."

"Really? That's good. I wouldn't want Sakakura to get sick and collapse or anything."

"Don't worry. Leave him to me." Munakata says with a smile.

As he goes, Asahina and Komaru move away from the bookshelves.

"So that's what it was... They were fighting over his health."

"Uh? You think so?" Asahina asks not really believing it.

"...Well, what else would it be?"

"I dunno. I guess you're right. Hey. You want to go get something to eat?"

"...Not donuts."

"I do eat other things besides donuts, you know!"

"...What other things do you eat?"

"...Let's just go."

As Munakata hears their departing footsteps echo, he smiles and leans down. He slyly takes out his phone to take a few pictures of Sakakura's sleepy face and smiles at the result. And then... gently leaning down further towards Sakakura's ear...

"Sleeping at work is a punishable offense."

Sakakura immediately jolts upright, almost hitting Munakata's chin with his head as he looks around startled and dazed.

"I'm sorry I... Wait..." He takes a deep sigh. "That was mean. You're in one of those moods again, aren't you."

"Not particularly. But if you'd like me to be, I can find us a private spot."

"...I think I'm still sore from the other night."

"Aw." Munakata says without emotion as he smooths out Sakakura's hair with a hand. "I'm sorry."

"...You really aren't are you?"

"Not especially. But I am glad your tests came back well. I can't imagine how sore you might feel if they hadn't."

"...I should not have asked you to try out toys on me." He says with a blush.

"I surprisingly enjoy it. Your reactions were also... very nice. I'm interested what other fantasies you have."

"...Don't say it so casually." He says before looking over to him. "...Maybe one that vibrates next time?"

"Maybe if you're wearing it under a nice tailored suit... preferably during a meeting."

"...I... Yeah. That... would be..." He blushes before hiding his face. "Don't look at me, I'm trash."

"But you're my trash. And I love you."

"...And I love you."

"And I've only got the one eye to look at you with, so don't worry."

"And you ruined it. We were having a moment, and you ruined it."

"Come on. You shouldn't sleep here, you'll hurt your back."

They move back to Munakata's office, and after a few gentler kisses, Sakakura lies down on Munakata's little couch for guests. It's more like a love seat, and Sakakura is too tall to lie down on it all the way, so his feet end up dangling over it at the knee, but he seems perfectly comfortable. It isn't long before he's asleep again.

Munakata watches him with a smile. Slowly, carefully, he takes off his suit jacket and moves to Sakakura, laying it over him like a blanket. He takes a moment to gently touch Sakakura's hair again, brushing it from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruin the mood." He says quietly, barely audible to anyone but himself. "But I'm afraid if I don't, something else will. I'm glad you're feeling better. Stay with me, Juzo. I need you now more than ever. More than I can say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little nervous here because I wasn't sure how many people were okay with hardcore sex/kinky stuff. I know some of you are but if most are okay with it I won't worry.
> 
> Let me know, I don't want to get my audience wrong!


	12. Maybe This Time

"We're ready to start the meeting." Hinata began.

"Not so fast. Makoto still hasn't arrived." Munakata shook his head.

Hinata Hajime, with the eyes that unsettled Sakakura even still, sat patiently at his seat on the monitor. Hagakure was next to him, instead of Sonia. 

But there had to have been some kind of development if another emergency meeting was called.

"Wh-What's this all about... Waking us up in the m-middle of the night..." Fukawa was back to being her morose self.

And for once Sakakura agreed with her. Although Munakata looked prim and put together like always, even with the eyepatch, Sakakura had dark bags under his eyes.

"Makoto just landed though, so he should be here soon." Komaru said, trying to keep her voice chipper but she too was exhausted.

They waited another ten minutes, long enough for Asahina to start to doze off until Makoto entered the room, out of breath.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you wait."

"You're late, twerp." Sakakura says with no real venom in the words. It's just a compulsion at this point.

"I... ran all the way up."

"Forget that, just tell us all what this is about?" Asahina decides to steer the conversation. "Did something happen on Jabberwock Island?"

"Well... Yeah. All of the Remnants of Despair are awake except two."

"What? So fast?!"

"It's because of Komaeda, I think. Once he woke up, someone else would wake up pretty quickly." Hinata says quietly. "He and I both have Luck... So..."

"L-Luck...? C-Can that r-really just h-happen...?"

"I also have other talents now after..." Hinata shakes his head. "That isn't what's important. It's what comes after."

"Yeah, like..." Hagakure says trailing off. "Like, what do we _do_ with them, right?"

"...As I said earlier, my judgement is that the Remnants of Despair are to be protected. If they are not still Despair, they will not be harmed. After a period of counseling and a... 'probation period' for lack of a better word, we can decide if they are ready to be integrated into normal society again."

"Right, but, we still need people to do that. Like, people in charge of watching after them."

"That's why I came to ask a favor." Makoto says looking squarely at Munakata. "I know you left us in charge of it, but... Officially, the 14th Division would like to be responsible for safeguarding the Remnants of Despair."

"I see." Munakata says slowly. "What you mean is an official sanction?"

"...That's gonna piss off a lot of people." Sakakura says, sighing loudly. "Making that kind of a decision without the other heads of the divisions is... going to bring a lot of shit your way. And ours."

"I know." Makoto says solmenly. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Still... I can't say the division heads would be okay with letting them live. We're already unofficially letting you do it and keeping the other heads in the dark. Once we reveal that the Remnants of Despair are in our custody they might..."

"There's nothing else for it." Munakata says slowly, looking to Sakakura. "I made the decision long ago to give the Remnants of Despair a second chance. To that end, I want them helping reconstruction efforts, where possible. But, I'm not in a position to trust them blindly."

"Sounds like an impossible situation..." Asahina looks down.

"It's not gonna be easy, that's for sure. It's going to make it look like the Future Foundation has a secret council deciding everything."

"...I-Isn't that... e-exactly what we are...?"

"We don't decide everything, though... But this is a special case." Komaru feels torn between being happy to be apart of a council at all, and afraid of how people are going to see them.

"The other heads won't see it that way. They'll see it as a bunch of SHSL people - and Komaru - deciding the fate of the world for them."

"All the more reason that the Remnants of Despair help right the world." Munakata says flatly. "It's an unfortunate situation, but the only way they can avoid persecution, at least for the time being, is isolation and working to improve things however they can. More than that..."

"We understand." Hinata nods solemnly. "The world may never trust us again after all the things that we did. But, we still want to help."

"I mean, come on! They were brainwashed, they gotta forgive them for that..." Hagakure looks to Hinata. "Well, except you but your story was even weirder _and_ sadder!"

"For now, we'll let Togami head this with Makoto. I'll make an official announcement once we can be reasonably sure that none of them are still Despair. If there is one, we quarantine them indefinitely... perhaps execution may still be required."

"But that's-!"

"It's alright." Hinata says seriously. "We do understand."

"Understand that I'm putting a lot on the line to help you as it is." Munakata looks back towards Hinata, eye staring at him seriously. "If you betray that trust, I will not be lenient."

"I understand."

"...Then I leave the 14th Division to head this operation, for the time being. The announcement will come later. Don't expect smooth sailing once it happens, but if you can assuage the people's concerns, that would go a long way."

~ ~ ~

"Why did you come all the way here?" Komaru asks with a quizzical look. "You couldn't just ask him over the monitor?"

"Well... It would have been rude, wouldn't it?" Makoto says sheepishly. "You should make official requests in person."

"Can we go? I want to go back to sleep." Asahina yawns loudly.

"Naegi Makoto." Sakakura, much taller than Makoto, looms over him dangerously. "Why are you always making everything so difficult?"

"Come on, it's too late for the punchy-punchy..." Asahina sighs.

"I'm... I'm sorry about this."

"You really are a punk." He says grabbing Makoto by the suit jacket and lifting him up like a toy. "You know that, right?"

"I... I'm sorry!"

"Put him down." Komaru frowns and Sakakura drops him roughly and Makoto falls on his ass.

"Sakakura." Munakata gives him a disapproving look.

"Fine, fine... I..." He looks at Makoto before reaching out his hand to help him up. "...That's not what I wanted to say."

"H-Huh?"

Makoto takes the hand, wary at first, but feels himself pulled up like a feather onto his feet.

"I wanted... I just..." Sakakura is annoyed with himself at how difficult this is to say. "I... I never got to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"...You're the one who told Munakata I wasn't Despair, right? ...That's why... Munakata came to save me at all, isn't it. So... The reason I'm still alive is... because of you, Naegi Makoto." Sakakura actually bows deeply which shocks everyone in the room, Munakata most of all. "...Thank you for that."

"W-Wait... I... You saved me first, remember! I would've been dead meat if you hadn't..." Makoto stares at his hand, or rather, the lack of hand. "I would've been killed by the suicide video if you hadn't helped me then, Sakakura. We're even."

"Hah. Even? ...After all the times I tried to kill you? Because it did happen. Multiple times."

"Even so... I never held that against you. We're friends aren't we?"

"Friends...?" It's an odd question. Has Makoto... considered them friends this entire time? There's a momentary twinge of anger that crosses his eyes. "No. We weren't friends. Not at all. But... We could be."

"We're friends." Makoto says nodding. He extends a hand to Sakakura.

"Yeah, yeah, friends..." Sakakura mumbles as he gives Makoto a firm handshake. Except... Then the handshake doesn't end and Makoto starts to wince in pain. "Just keep in mind that if you fuck this up and bring Munakata down with you, I will crush you like a paper cup, do you understand me?!"

"S-Sakakura... That... That hurts...!!" The death grip on his hand only tightens.

"I asked you a very simple question."

"I got it! I got it!"

"Like. A. Paper. Cup."

He releases Makoto's hand which had already started to turn a bluish purple.

"...Boys are so weird. That would never have worked if two girls were fighting." Asahina sighs loudly before leaving to go sleep.

~ ~ ~

"That was surprising." Munakata says appreciatively, watching Sakakura brush his teeth before bed. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"He still pisses me off, but I don't want him dead."

"Like Fukawa?"

"..."

"I'm proud of you."

"Don't be. I really will kill him if I have to." He rinses his mouth out and spits as if tasting something bitter.

"No, you won't. I forbid it." Munakata says simply as he places his hand on the small of Sakakura's back. "Or do you need more training?"

"...Maybe."

The truth is that he wasn't able to say what he really wanted to say to Makoto. At least not in front of anyone else. 

He wanted to say he was still angry he beat Enoshima first. And that he was still angry he betrayed the Future Foundation to save the Remnants of Despair, and everything else he did just irritated him.

But that blind hope of his... Those stupid platitudes that wormed their way into everyone's hearts. In the end, didn't he still have his life because of them? Because he convinced Munakata to believe in him, and in turn, he was saved. It would've been easy for Makoto to not spare him a second thought after the NG code bracelets fell off. And he would have died, abandoned in the breaker room, stuck to that fucking lever.

And yet, it had never even crossed Makoto's mind. Sakakura hated to admit it, but he was nothing like Makoto. If Makoto was so good, then it meant that Sakakura was bad. But Makoto had never turned away from anyone.

More than that, saving him had led to Munakata helping him, and then their reconciliation. And now he was engaged, and it was due in no small part to Makoto. He hated feeling indebted to Makoto of all people, especially when he'd say something cheesy like 'friends don't keep score', or something.

He still wanted to punch him. At least just once. Or give him a more proper thank you... One of those. Maybe both. But... what he'd said had been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata mentioned a guy named Komaeda, right? Which... which one is Komaeda?" Komaru asks and Fukawa looks bored by the question.
> 
> Sakakura shows Komaru a picture and... she knows she's seen him before!
> 
> "This one's Komaeda. He's the fucking worst. Trying to capture him was one big ordeal after another. And his personality? It goes from normal to freakshow real fast. No one is creepier. He's like... like your brother only with crazy eyes and a raging hope-boner."
> 
> "...I... see."
> 
> "On and on, hope this, hope that, hope for us all. And the crazy eyes make it worse, trust me."
> 
> "Hehehe..."
> 
> "What are you laughing at, mole woman?"
> 
> "...H-Hope-boner..." She smiles lewdly and points towards Munakata who is delivering a passionate presentation in a boardroom across the way... probably about hope. They can see him at the front of the room speaking. "...B-Big... h-hope-boner..."
> 
> He flinches.
> 
> "G-Guess th-that means you've g-got a... hope-boner-boner..." 
> 
> Sakakura can only turn purple like always.


	13. Songbirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely explicitly NSFW read at your own peril~
> 
> Welcome to the sin bin.

"Careful... You're... gonna..."

Sakakura tried to keep his voice down, even when they were in their own place in their own bedroom. Sakakura was always like that. Aggressive to others, but shy in any romantic situation. Maybe that's why it was so fun to do 'mean things' to him.

"I am being careful." Munakata says plainly, hands playing gently across the exposed chest. The scar on Sakakura's belly still worries him, but it doesn't cause such an intense reaction. At this point, it's just another part of his body. "Although... I do like you like this."

"Y-Yeah... I'm..." Sakakura fumbles with the words. "It... is kinda hot."

"It was your idea."

"Shut up, shut up, I know..."

"That was disrespectful." A hand moves down and Sakakura tenses when he feels the plug played with again. "After all, I am entertaining your fantasy. Shouldn't you be nicer?"

"I-I'm... sorry."

Sakakura shivered fully exposed on the bed, with the barely exposed Munakata, and he was kissing at his neck and chest. At least the room was warm, even if it was still snowy outside.

There was nowhere to go, and honestly it wasn't like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"I'll try not to bruise you." He says moving his lips onto Sakakura's chest. "At least, not where it would matter."

His arms strained against the rope - although it was technically a scarf that was tied awkwardly around Sakakura's right wrist and the left wrist of the metal hand. He could have pulled free if he wanted to, but he allowed himself to be tied down as Munakata desired him to be.

This was... definitely sexier than the stories and videos he'd seen about things like this.

"You must be enjoying yourself." Munakata says slyly as he traces a line down Sakakura's exposed cock. It had already begun to leak and dribble onto his stomach. Touching it only made his toes curl. He nearly jumps when the hand teases the plug again and watches Sakakura's cock bounce. "Is this as good as you hoped?"

"...Y-Yeah... Better." He mutters, a little embarrassed. 

Sometimes when they have sex it's simple with no frills, just emotion and passion. Other times it's pure need and leaves one of them walking funny. This... might be an odd mix of the two.

The way Munakata appraisingly touches his muscles and calls him handsome to get a reaction makes him lightly thrash, pulling gently against the restraints.

When Munakata positions himself squarely between Sakakura's legs, and pulls them up, he's exposed again.

"What a lewd display." Sakakura blushes at that and even though he moves one hand off the back of Sakakura's knee, Sakakura holds the position for him.

Munakata plays with the plug, almost a bit sad it doesn't vibrate, but the way Sakakura acts whenever he wears it is worth it all the same. One of these days, he was going to have to wear it himself and surprise Sakakura with it... Maybe. 

If he was good.

"So... How do you want to do this? Should I take you... or should I ride you?"

"S-Shit..." Sakakura seethes, closing his eyes, frowning. He's clearly imagining both now. He knows no matter what, the night ends the same way. "F-Fuck... Kyosuke..."

"I'm waiting for your answer." He says with a hand on the plug, inching it back and forth. "Or we could do this all night. I'm not sure how much longer you can keep this up though, but I'm willing to try..."

"Fuck... Fuck... O-Okay... I..." Sakakura's bangs have stuck to his forehead again with his sweat. Munakata doesn't want to tell him how to wear his hair, but it does look cuter this way for him. "...I... I want both... Ride me with.. with the... you know."

"Say it."

"F-Fuck... Kyosuke..."

"That's close." Munakata earns a smile from Sakakura that way.

"I... I want you... to... ride me. With... With the plug... Please."

Normally begging isn't what he enjoys, but when it's Munakata, it isn't so bad. It's not at all malicious... Simply, in control.

"Oh? How greedy. But... You did ask nicely this time. Juzo."

Sakakura can feel himself shiver when he says his name.

Munakata undresses, slowly and deliberately as Sakakura watched. He always watched deliberately when Munakata dressed or undressed. Sometimes he did it slyly, but there were times when he wanted Sakakura to watch. And this was one of those.

Once naked, Sakakura's chest rises and falls more quickly than before, seeing his pale skin glide over his own tanned skin.

"I want to kiss you." Munakata says as if Sakakura might refuse.

"Go ahead." He says, trying not to smile. Has Munakata always been so painfully polite. "I'm... kinda tied to the bed... I... It wasn't like I'd say no..."

"Good boy."

Sakakura tugs the bindings as Munakata leans down to kiss him, silencing any protest or blush. They've kissed hundreds of times now, but Sakakura still can't get over the fact that Munakata kisses him back.

It takes some time to prepare himself and every time he sees Munakata wince in pain, he feels himself wanting to stop and tell him to take it slow. But Munakata is relentless and makes it into the right position with the right amount of lube to ride him properly.

"...Don't... rush things." Sakakura says, thoroughly enjoying the tight sensation, but also more concerned with Munakata.

"I could say the same to you. I plan on enjoying myself so..." He smiles as he tweaks Sakakura's nipple which gets a little bucking motion. "You'd better pace yourself."

"Fuck..."

Sakakura's general preference is to let Munakata take the lead, to tell him how he wants it and that usually ends up with him being the submissive partner. He doesn't mind. He enjoys the sensations of it more than entering Munakata for the most part. But there's something very fun about watching Munakata bounce on him and grunt, trying not to be too vocal.

The thought that Sakakura could make him moan or cry out is what sometimes makes him want to take Munakata. He's sure he could do it, he thinks. He wants to see Munakata lose control.

It starts off a little playful as he bucks his hips to make Munakata gasp, louder than before. But before long, he's got a good rhythm going for him.

"You're... so greedy tonight... I may have to put you back over my knee at this rate, Juzo." Munakata's sweating and his own bangs are not cooperating, which is fun to see from below.

"Y-Yeah... Maybe."

"But while I appreciate the help..." He says before giving Sakakura another gentle tweak of his nipples. "Tonight you belong to me."

"We... We'll see... about that."

"Tell me... if you lose the circulation in your hand..."

Towards the end, Munakata has managed to keep a better poker face than Sakakura by far. Whenever he needs an edge in the competition, Munakata can play with the plug or trace Sakakura's muscles. It's much easier to drive Sakakura insane when every part of him is at his mercy.

And slowly, Sakakura surrenders himself to Munakata's rhythm.

"I'm... Kyosuke... I'm..." He can barely get the words out.

"Oh? Does this mean I win...?" Munakata watches his face contort into an almost pained blushing smirk.

Sakakura tries to keep his composure as Munakata deliberately edges him forward to his climax.

"K-Kyosuke..."

"Look at me."

Munakata's begun to stroke himself. Sakakura freezes, such a sight now stuck in his memories... hopefully forever.

Sakakura stares at him, and Munakata continues to drive him further.

"I'm... I'm... Kyosuke...!" 

He starts to slur his words as the world goes white around the edges. Munakata gives the smallest of nods, and Sakakura nearly clenches his eyes shut as he feels the orgasm crash over him, but is determined to let Munakata watch. 

Stickiness gathers at his thighs.

He breathes slower now that it's passed, his heart hammering in his chest and Munakata eases off of him with a squelch that in any other circumstance would have grossed both of them out.

"My turn." Munakata says as he strokes himself more, kissing at Sakakura with hunger that he's come to expect from the occasional wild mood.

Sakakura can barely keep up with him as he feels himself kissed everywhere until...

"...Juzo!"

It's not a growl or a moan, but something like a drawn out grunt as the whiteness splashes across his chest, covering Munakata's hand as well.

In the minutes after, there's less shyness than either would expect. It's more trying to catch their breaths and chuckling to each other about how it felt. Neither of them had relationship experience this far deep, but after all they'd been through, keeping secrets was almost entirely out of the question. And there was something cathartic about the way Munakata would kiss away any aches or pains in his body once they began comparing notes on what they liked or didn't.

"...Can... you let me go now?" Sakakura says tugging the bindings gently. "I... I want to take a shower, I think."

"Hah... Well, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to..." He looks down at Sakakura's chest and belly, with white streaks collecting obscenely into small pools at the creases and dips in his skin. He's actually blushing. "I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize. I... really liked that. I'm just... sticky." He tries to find the right words exactly. He liked all of it, until it was over and it was time to clean sweat and cum off of himself or the sheets. But it was worth it to see Munakata so relaxed. 

When Sakakura is unbound, Munakata teasingly removes the plug which makes a low moan escape Sakakura like a hiss.

"Ready to go again so soon?" Munakata jokes as Sakakura stands up, starting to get erect again.

"I... Uh..." He blushes and turns away. "It's a... different sensation..."

"I think I just recently felt that sensation." Munakata says brazenly which makes Sakakura turn away.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you did."

"Come on. Let's take a shower."

"...Together?"

"I'm sticky too. Why waste water?"

"...You're fucking dangerous." He says a little embarrassed, a little turned on. "But next time, I'm gonna win."

"Ah? Is that so? I seem to win so often..."

"I'm... still the Ultimate Boyfriend."

"Mm... Be careful not to drop the soap when you wash my back."

Munakata gives a genteel smile before moving ahead of him to the bathroom. Sakakura is blushing in silence, and follows after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know that Moonkatana x Juice are my OTP of dangitromper 3 right?
> 
> (It's only fitting that Juzo gets lucky on Chapter 13, right?)


	14. A Promise Carved in Stone, Deeper than the Sea

Some nights when it's harder to sleep than others, the two of them just hold onto each other like they're waiting out a storm. Although it's not anything that dramatic for most nights. Sometimes, it's just hard to sleep and neither one of them wants to be alone.

Munakata takes a deep breath. There is something relaxing about having Sakakura's arms around him when they go to bed. The muscular arms, the pulse of his heartbeat, the way his chest rises and falls against his back... It's usually very relaxing.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You want to ask me something, but you're not doing it. So what is it?" Sakakura breathes out, tired, but not sleepy.

"...I could have been just trying to sleep."

"Yeah, right." Sakakura gently kisses the nape of Munakata's neck, enough to give Munakata chills for once. "...You're forgetting how well I know you. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"It's not important."

"Don't make me pull an 'interrogation' on you..." He says, mostly joking. Although... maybe...

"Alright, alright." He says gently touching Sakakura's left arm. The prosthetic hand had been removed but Sakakura keeps the bandages on normally. "...Are you happy?"

"Huh? Happy?" He says in disbelief. Sakakura can't believe that's what would be bothering him. "Of course I am. Things are a little tense at work but... I've got you, so I'm happy."

"..." Munakata nods, slowly. "Did you... want a ring?"

"Huh?"

"A wedding ring. Or... an engagement ring." He asks quietly. "The proposal was very... on the fly. There was no ring."

"Didn't I say it before? There's no point in a ring." Sakakura sighs gently, a little somber now. "Besides I... a ring goes on the left hand and I..."

He nearly moves his left arm away but Munakata holds onto his arm, keeping it in place embracing him.

"That doesn't mean anything. You could still wear it on the prosthetic."

"I... don't want it to get lost. Or damaged." He says quietly. 

Sakakura can move the prosthetic like an actual hand, but he has no feeling in it. He couldn't tell if he were still wearing it unless he actually stopped to look at it.

"You could wear it on your right hand. I don't think anyone would mind, given the circumstances. You already gave up so much for my sake... I think people would appreciate it."

"..." Sakakura blushes quietly, burrowing his face into Munakata's shoulder. "Like I said, I don't need a ring. I just want you."

"It's just that..." Munakata shifts positions to be able to face Sakakura, a hand lying on Sakakura's side as they look at each other lying down. "I don't want you to miss out on something you want because of what happened. Or that it's me."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"I always worry about you." Munakata says frowning. "How you feel, or what you're thinking. I don't want your hand or that it's us getting married to... get in the way of your happiness."

Neither of them had family who were still alive after the various tragedies. All they'd had for the longest time was each other, and Yukizome, and the Future Foundation. And now it was the two of them, and a handful of friends.

"You're... really serious about this."

"You could wear it on the right hand. Or as a necklace. If that's what you want."

"...What do _you_ want then?"

"...I'm not sure. A marriage..." He pauses. For most of his life, he'd thought he'd be marrying a woman. That was what was acceptable and pushed on him. And he had had feelings for Yukizome, but with everything that happened, who would have expected he'd be marrying a man instead. "...It's already not very traditional. But I don't care about the ceremony, or the food. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"There are some countries where you can wear the ring on the right hand. And no one would say anything about you wearing it as a pendant. But... I think I do want a ring, at least. I want you to know I'll never abandon you again. And..."

"Idiot, I already know that." Sakakura says, blushing uncomfortably. So much sweet talk made him nervous. "I'm not doubting you."

"I want a way to say that I'm yours. And you're mine. I don't care how you wear it, but... I... do want you to have one."

"Well... I... I think if I have to punch people, I'd be afraid I'd break it. So... maybe a necklace is better for me." He pauses. He's furiously blushing again at this point, and even Munakata is. "I could still take it off the necklace and wear it on the right hand. That would... be okay with me."

"In that case, we should go ring shopping at some point."

"You think there are still people making rings?" He laughs. There were some businesses, but... a post-apocalyptic society was still a post-apocalyptic society.

"There must be some jewelers, or... something. I know I've got connections."

"...Shit, do we have to plan a wedding. I was really dreading that..." Sakakura says.

"Don't worry. I have more organizational skills than you."

"Like hell I'm letting you do it by yourself." He frowns, issuing a challenge and Munakata begins to laugh. "Don't laugh at me."

"You like making work for yourself don't you."

"I'm sorry, did you really just say that? Aren't you the one starting a reconstruction project while trying to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair? How am I the one who makes work for myself?"

"...Fair point."

"And... I mean, it's not like our wedding is probably going to be valid. We did ask Hagakure to officiate, and who knows if he's actually allowed to do something like that."

"If anyone accuses us of breaking the law, I'll send them your way." Munakata chuckles.

"Do I get to say, 'We are the law!' and then punch them?"

"Yes, but not with the ring on your finger if it comes to that."

"I'm kind of enjoying the necklace idea."

"I think it would look good there. Although..." Munakata places a hand on his chest. "I always enjoy how you look."

"...S-Stop that. It's too late at night to be saying things like that..."

"Why's that?"

"Because... Well... We do need to sleep. If you keep saying things like that... I'll probably keep you up all night." Sakakura blushes, keeping his voice quiet. "I... kinda enjoyed being inside you tonight..."

"Dirty."

"Shut up, we're naked in bed, don't tease me..."

"Mm... Well, if you behave, I'll let you do it again some time." He says diplomatically, which makes Sakakura shudder. "I did miss the way your body reacts to mine though."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"And I keep forgetting how big you are, which leaves me a little sore."

"...How do you think I feel? You're always... You know..."

"Mm... I know exactly how you feel. Sore, but you want even more... Greedy."

"Y-Yeah... Something... like that..."

"Hard... and feeling it pulse... Wanting more... Afraid to say it out loud..."

"...Y-Yeah. That's... that's pretty much it..."

"Well, good night then." 

Munakata smiles and turns back the other way, pressing his back against Sakakura's chest who is staring uselessly at him before he holds him closer and tighter than before.

"That was mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Munakata feigns innocence.

"I'm in a very good position to take you, don't forget that."

"Oh, is that what keeps brushing up against me..."

"Shut up."

"Weren't you the one who said we should sleep...?"

"I know what I said! Go to sleep, you ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonkatana is always such a tease. How do you do it, Juice?


	15. Be My Friend at the End

The way Asahina moves in the pool is the picture of elegance.

She practically shimmers under the water like a mermaid, pushing through water in graceful motions.

When she makes it to the other side of the pool she calls out to the others.

"Okay! Your turn!"

"...I don't think I can beat that time..." Komaru says, doing her best to stay afloat and tread water.

"Yeah. Asahina's too good at this." Even Sakakura is feeling defeated by her display.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?"

"...What do you want us to do exactly?" Komaru calls out to her. "Like... backstroke? Breastroke? What's the breastroke even look like again...?"

Sakakura shrugs.

"Doesn't matter! Just swim!"

"..." Sakakura sighs.

"Come on, get into position, dive in... And just swim to the other side! It's not rocket science!"

"...Do we have to..." Komaru says pulling herself out of the pool.

The pool itself is heated but the air is still a little chilly. The smell of chlorine hangs in the air.

"You guys don't have to do it perfect, you just do it! That's why it's practice!"

"..." Sakakura sighs and also pulls himself out of the pool. 

Normally he really doesn't like the idea of being in a swimsuit, especially not with Fukawa lurking around the edges of the pool. The scars and the missing hand make him feel self-conscious at times. He would wear the prosthetic for this, considering it is waterproof... but its heaviness makes it more of a detriment in his timing. And if it came off when he was swimming, he was sure he'd give someone a heart attack.

It would be funny though.

The swimsuit he uses is more like an Olympic swimsuit, something like swimming jammers; they're more athletic than regular trunks and are better for competitions.

Komaru feels very out of place standing next to an athlete though.

"What?"

"...You're just... really muscular." She says more defeated than admiring. "I'm very outclassed."

"If you're trying to bulk up, swimming's the way to go. Little to no resistance and you work out almost all your muscles." He says with a confident smirk. "Of course, if you're serious about putting on muscles, I'll have you swinging at punching bags next time."

"...Why are you and Asahina like this? I think... you guys are trying to kill me."

"I-Idiot s-sports freaks... Th-That's what they're g-good at..."

"Touko, you could join us..." Komaru says weakly.

"If she got in, she'd funk up the water." Sakakura states it flatly. He looks over at Fukawa. "She'd have to learn how to bathe first... Assuming she doesn't melt."

"Sh-Shut up, insolent b-beta wolf..."

"...Beta wolf?" Komaru looks up at Sakakura and then a flash of realization. "Ohh..."

"Don't look at me like that!" Sakakura flinches at her gaze.

"Guys! Jump! Water. Dive. Swimming. Remember?" Asahina calls out impatiently. "Don't make me blow the whistle!"

"Alright, alright..." Komaru sighs trying to get in the proper diving position.

"And... Go!"

When Asahina shouts, Sakakura dives almost perfectly. Komaru isn't as graceful, and flops a little, splashing water at Fukawa by accident.

"Aaaagh! D-Don't splash me... you p-p-porpoise!"

Despite Komaru's shaky start, she can swim decently and has a knack for timing.

Sakakura has powerful strides with his muscles, and tires less easily than Komaru. He lags only because of the lack of his hand.

Unsurprisingly Sakakura makes it to the other end first, and Komaru makes it ten or twenty seconds later, breathing hard.

"Can... Can we stop for today..." She asks, taking shallow breaths. "I think... I think I swallowed some pool water..."

"Ah, you're fine. But your eyes are a little red from the chlorine."

"...Do you need to rest, Komaru?"

"I... Yeah... Can I?"

"No resting! Only swimming. I want ten more laps at least."

"..." Komaru frowns saying nothing. She'll do it, but she won't like it.

"And twenty for you, Sakakura."

"..." He groans loudly. They'd already been swimming for hours. "You're a real dictator when you're lifeguard, you know that?"

"Twenty five laps." Asahina scoffs and crosses her arms. Sakakura rolls his eyes but Asahina must have missed it or it would probably be thirty laps.

"Can... Can I just rest a bit before that..." Komaru tries to catch her breath.

"What? Oh. Yeah. That's fine."

"I'm gonna die..." She says leaning back against the pool.

Once the two complete their laps, Komaru now lying on her back floating peacefully as Sakakura races past in the other lane over and over, the two decide to get out of the pool.

"That was good. You guys did better today. Your times are looking way better! Now we should get something to eat."

"...Please don't say donuts, I think my abs are tired..." Komaru groans.

"What? No. Protein! You need protein. Feed those hungry muscles."

"My muscles need a nap, not a protein shake..."

"I'm surprised Fukawa decided to stay this long." He says looking over at Fukawa who is still poolside. She looks at them periodically but mostly just pretends like she's not paying attention.

"Ah... Touko likes to be included in things but... I don't think she likes to do them." Komaru laughs a bit.

"She'd be hard to teach, that's for sure." Asahina shakes her head.

"Giving up already, teach?" Sakakura raises an eyebrow. "I thought you liked a challenge."

"This is like hiking... And Fukawa's like climbing Everest. It's a different kind of challenge!"

Sakakura moves over to his things, eager to towel off. Once he's reasonably dry, he applies the bandages to his stump and then puts the prosthetic hand on.

"Hey, Munakata! You missed swim practice!" Asahina calls out to Munakata who has just entered the pool area. He's dressed warmly for the outside, but in the pool it must be uncomfortably humid.

"...Oh, here's where you all were." He says before giving Sakakura a small wave. "I came to pick up Sakakura but you weren't in the training area or the weight room."

"I finally convinced these lazybones to try swimming." Asahina professes proudly.

Sakakura pulls his plastic water bottle full of some cloudy green liquid and walks over to them, towel draped over his shoulders.

"Who are you calling lazy?" He says jokingly upset.

"Asahina's a pretty good coach." Komaru says coming over with Fukawa. "Even though she's a little... intense."

"When you've gotta drive a mule, sometimes you need a carrot, sometimes you need a stick."

"You... always lead with the stick though."

"Hehe... s-stick..."

"...Touko, no."

Munakata looks at Sakakura and immediately begins to blush. Seeing Sakakura wet, hair in his face, in very little (and tight) clothing is... unexpected. Sakakura spots it and gives him a small flex of his bicep and Munakata instantly looks away.

"You okay?" Asahina gives him a look. "You're kind of red."

"Maybe it's the humidity."

"M-Maybe it's the b-b-boyfriend..."

"What'd I do?" Sakakura glares at her, drinking from his water bottle.

"...What is that." Komaru stares at the green concoction. She looks horrified.

"...It's green tea and protein powder. You want some?"

"It... sounds... clumpy. And gritty. And... bitter."

"It's not that bad." It's not great either, but Sakakura has been having protein shakes after practice since before he ever went to Hope's Peak.

"No, thanks." Komaru declines politely as Sakakura continues to guzzle his. She can't help make a face. How do athletes do it?

"...Asahina, have you ever been a teacher before?"

"Huh?" Munakata's question catches her off-guard. "No. Not at all. But... Sakakura was teaching me boxing, so I said I'd teach him to swim."

"And... I always enjoyed swimming in school so I asked if she could teach me too."

"I can teach you to box too. You look shrimpy, even compared to your brother." Sakakura says and Komaru seems to wilt from his words.

"But boxing is so..." She says weakly. "I don't have muscles for that!"

"You have muscles, you just don't use them. That's why you train." And drink protein shakes.

"But... You'd be scarier than Asahina as a trainer..."

"Oh, I sure as hell would." He gives her a smirk and Komaru shies away. "But if you want to get stronger, you gotta go for it."

"Yeah, but how would I even know I'm improving next to you two..."

"Asahina said your times were getting better. Isn't that improvement? You don't start off a master at everything.

"And besides, we're both Super High School Levels, so no matter what you'd learn something. Plus some good exercise really clears your head, and you get to have fun!" Asahina smiles confidently.

"Even Asahina wasn't that great when she first started swimming I bet." Sakakura suggests.

"What? No. I was always pretty good. Like a dolphin!"

"Try humility, dolphin."

"...Oh. But.. yeah. Even if I am a master today, you still gotta learn. And because I'm so good I can teach you that much better!"

"That is _not_ humility."

"..." 

Munakata seems to take this in as Komaru tries desperately to avoid being squashed by the ambition of the ultimates around her.

~ ~ ~

"You should come swimming with us next time." Sakakura says once they get back. He's sorting laundry on the bed. "I'd like to see how fast you are."

"...You just want to see me in a swimsuit again."

"Hey, I saw you checking me out. Don't lie." Sakakura chuckles to himself when Munakata blushes in silence.

"I... was happy you were having fun."

"Yeah, that must be what it was."

"Still... Makoto and I had been discussing something similar."

"...Similar to what?"

"..." Munakata walks over quietly. "It's been a thought for a long time but, maybe reopening Hope's Peak."

"...What? Why?"

"At its best, it was a school of hope. It didn't always work out that way but..."

"Yeah, because of the psychopaths, the human experiments, the brainwashing, and a killing game."

"...But the intentions were there. Anyway. As of now, it's simply a thought that Makoto and I have been talking about."

Sakakura sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't know. The way it was... People got jealous pretty easily. Even when I was in security, people always wanted to be like the students there. Especially the Reserve students. I'd say that place caused more than its share of despair, rather than always being a beacon of hope."

Munakata could see what he was saying. If Hope's Peak Academy were reopened, they'd have to address that somehow.

"...I concede your point."

"Does that mean I win?"

"..." Munakata shakes his head with a small bit of laughter.

"...Kyosuke." Sakakura holds up a pair of underwear, some kind tight-fitting briefs. "Are these... yours? Or... are they mine?"

Munakata stared at them, puzzled for a moment.

One danger in a same-sex relationship was figuring out whose clothes were whose. With some exception, they were able to swap clothes as needed and they could usually tell shirts apart by their own styles but... Sometimes it was very hard to tell.

"Let me see."

Munakata takes the underwear from Sakakura and looks at it blankly.

"...So?"

After deliberating for a few seconds, Munakata presses them to his face and sniffs. Sakakura's face lights up in a small shocked blush. Munakata then passes them back to Sakakura.

"They're yours."

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jokes I wish I could claim were my own)
> 
> Asahina: Juzo Sakakura's biceps are bigger than my hopes and dreams.
> 
> Munakata: Juzo Sakakura's biceps ARE my hopes and dreams.


	16. Abrazo abierto

"What the fuck were you thinking?! How could you do that?!"

Sakakura has Munakata sitting in a chair in the boardroom as he scolds him, pressing an icepack to Munakata's face. He doesn't have a black eye, but there is some swelling.

"I can't believe the division head actually hit you..." Asahina says, body a little shaky after what had gone down.

"I can." Munakata says quietly. "The other division heads were... very upset."

"You went and told them! And you didn't even let me know you were holding a meeting!" Sakakura is still fuming.

Over the last few days, it had come to his attention that all of the Remnants of Despair had woken up. All of them were under Togami's influence and protection as the acting head of the 14th Division, but he was still over on Jabberwock Island.

Although they were still under protective custody and some of them in isolation for their fragile mental states, none of them seemed tied to despair anymore... or at least, that was how it appeared. And so, as they had discussed earlier, Munakata decided it was time to tell the acting division heads.

He'd left Sakakura and Togami out of it entirely, and hadn't told any of the others he was going to do it. It was simply an emergency meeting he'd called.

It had been a shitstorm, as anticipated. Some of the acting division heads quit on the spot. A few were shaken, but kept their jobs. One of them had even taken a swing at Munakata, saying how the Remnants of Despair had been responsible for the deaths of her family. Even when she was restrained, and even after she quit, Munakata was willing to take whatever other abuse the others had for him.

"Sakakura, you need to breathe." Komaru says quietly. It was an unfortunate situation, but Komaru grasped Munakata's plan early on once she found out what had happened.

"You..." Sakakura says trying to apply the icepack tightly to Munakata's face, which may be more painful but if it is, Munakata hasn't said anything. "You left me in the dark."

"I did what I had to."

"You did _not_ have to go in there by yourself!"

"What would it have looked like is that we - a secret council controlling everything from behind the scenes - decided to keep the Remnants of Despair alive to our own ends. I left you out of it so people could hear you be outraged and angry. They'll think I did it without your knowledge."

"You _did_ do it without my knowledge! I... Do you not trust me?!"

"I needed the division heads not to feel totally powerless. Maybe the ones that stayed will think you hit me. That should allay some of their fears."

"If you want a black eye, then stand up and let me give you one!"

"That's enough, isn't it?" Komaru says blocking his way, while Asahina continues to apply the icepack to Munakata's face. "You're not really angry at him are you?"

"Of course I'm angry at him! You're... You always, always... _always_ do things by yourself. Why don't you understand that I'm here for you?! I would've gone and kept anyone from hitting you, don't you... Don't you believe in me at all?!"

"Of course I believe in you." Munakata looks to him seriously. "But they needed to think it was an executive decision. One that I made by myself. The ones that remained will have no reason to mistrust you or Togami... They'll only question my leadership."

"You... could have told me the plan." Sakakura says quietly, still enraged, but doing his utmost not to let it seem like he'll actually haul off and smack him. "You could have told me not to come, you could have told me you were going to do something..."

"You wouldn't have stayed away. You would have barged in and taken my side."

"Fuck yes I would have! That's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it?!"

"But that's not what the situation required. I needed you not to be there. I'm sorry it escalated this way, but it's the only way that I could think of-"

Sakakura pushes past Komaru and even moves Asahina aside, too roughly (which he'll apologize for later), and pulls Munakata from the chair and up against the wall in a standing position. They're staring at each other, eyes to eye.

"Why the fuck can't you trust me?"

Already the two girls are trying to separate them, but Sakakura is stronger when fueled by anger.

"You just admitted that you would have-"

"I give up everything for you. I nearly died for you. I'm... We're supposed to be getting married and you can't bring yourself to trust me? Do you... even understand why I'm angry?"

"Because you weren't there."

"No, asshole! Because you lied to me! Because you kept it a secret from me! You're moving me around like I'm a piece in your chess game and it's not fucking fair! You say things like, 'Trust in me more, Sakakura' and 'I want you to believe in me'... and then you shut me out whenever it's convenient for you. You couldn't have just... told me? Or at least let me know you were going to tell them? ...You didn't have to tell me your whole plan but... even some kind of a heads up..."

"Juzo..."

"Even just a, 'Hey, half of the division heads are going to quit today and the other half are going to bombard you with messages asking if you knew about the Remnants of Despair, sorry about that!' ...What the fuck, Munakata? I... I want to believe in you but you just don't trust me!"

"I do trust you. I need you."

"Then act like it!" Sakakura drops Munakata and is finally pushed back by Asahina and Komaru. "You sprang this shit on us, and put me in the shittiest situation possible, and you didn't even warn me!"

"...I'm sorry."

"You could've been hurt! Do you know what would've happened if one of them had decided to use a weapon rather than their fist? Do you know what that would've done to me?!"

"..." Munakata looks down, ashamed. "I'm... truly sorry."

"Come on, enough yelling." Asahina says trying to grab Sakakura's attention. "You two love each other. So go to your corners and cool off."

There are uncomfortable minutes of silence as Sakakura shakes with anger on one side of the room with Asahina staring at him, unsure of how to comfort him. On the other side of the room, Komaru holds Munakata's icepack to his face.

When it seems like the anger has drained from him, Sakakura just looks tired.

Munakata was always acting on his own. That was part of his appeal. The man had vision, and he knew how to do things and get them done very well. He was kind, and handsome. And he was always there when you needed him. But... He put himself at risk too much, and he tried to solve everyone's problems.

It was admirable, but it made him furious to see how Munakata would... leave him out of it.

It felt like a punishment. Like he was being excluded for some reason, even if it was in his best interest. He could understand why Munakata did it, but was there... really no way to give him some kind of notice?

Munakata always had a way of making Sakakura doubt himself.

Finally, Sakakura turned to face him, not angry... simply tired.

"...For better or worse, Kyosuke. That's... That's one of the vows. No matter what, I'm supposed to be your partner. I know it's... I know it was a shitty situation and you did what... you thought you had to. But we're partners. I get to console you and... and respect you... And I get to worry about you, and be there for when things get shitty. I know you think things had to go down this way, but... how do you know for sure? You only consulted yourself."

"..." Munakata can't look at him. The cold on his face is soothing, but he's shaking and maybe not just from the cold. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get dragged down with me. Any of you."

"...It's just not fair, Kyosuke. There was... There had to have been a better way to do it. But... you did it all on your own again. Do you really not understand that I'm here for you?"

"Of course I understand that."

"Then you might want to try trusting me more. I don't mind being your subordinate at work but... I can't be just a pawn in our relationship. Not at this stage, you know? I should be sharing your burden... not a detail you need to figure out how to deal with."

"...I understand."

"I'm going home." He says before moving to take his jacket. "Kyosuke. I know you want this, but if we get married... the vows are important. They are to me. If they're just words to you... Then you should tell me so. So I don't get in your way."

Asahina and Komaru watch Sakakura leave as Munakata stays.

"...That was... painful to watch." Komaru says, feeling a bit like she's got indigestion.

"...He hates me." Munakata says glumly. "He really hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Quit sounding like a high school girl." Asahina puffs up her cheeks indignantly. "He's mad at you, and so am I."

"..."

"I get that you wanted to protect everyone, but... Sakakura's right, you need to trust people more."

"When I sent Yukizome to investigate things, she ended up being brainwashed into Despair."

"...Huh?"

"When I sent Juzo to investigate Enoshima, she forced him to betray me. When I tried to get the Future Foundation involved in apprehending the Remnants of Despair, and Makoto, they ended up being killed off."

"That's... That's not your fault!"

"...If I'd asked Sakakura to come with me. It would have looked like an alliance, forming the world from the shadows. They would have all quit, not just half. They would have... they would have said terrible things about Sakakura. And all of you. That I can only trust Ultimates. It would have been like the Reserve Course students again..."

"...I don't think that's necessarily true."

"Some already don't trust me as a leader. If Juzo and I look like a united front on everything, he'd be the subject of rumors and slander... And they wouldn't trust us as division heads. That... was my thinking."

"You did it all by yourself to take all the blame?" Komaru asks quietly. "To make it look like it was just something you decided to do yourself?"

"Better they think the Future Foundation has a corrupt leader than think the Future Foundation _is_ corrupt itself. We came about only because of the tragedy and we exert more control than any leader in the country today. There are people who would want to get rid of us... It's... better if it's directed at me."

"That's not an excuse. You just didn't want Sakakura to be angry." Asahina crosses her arms. "You can hide behind your noble intentions but I think you were just scared about what he might do if he knew what you were planning."

"You may be right. I am not a selfless person."

"..." Asahina's face drops. She was expecting more vehement resistance. "B-But... Sakakura... he still believes in you. That's why he's giving you a chance."

"That's right. You two are going to be married. Don't you still want to marry him?"

"...I... Yes. I do."

"Then quit being a martyr and go tell him that!"


	17. Sweet Moonbeam

Munakata can't run out of the building fast enough, nearly sliding on the icy sidewalks. The forecast is calling for more snow.

He never knows exactly what to say in these situations, which is always an unpleasant surprise. He knows how to talk to groups of people, and to inspire multitudes. But when it comes time to talk to a person, one-on-one, especially when he's in the wrong... he's just terrible at it.

But he knows he has to follow Sakakura.

He can't let this stand the way that it is.

Sakakura hasn't made it too far away, only a few blocks away by the time Munakata can catch up. It doesn't help that it's cold and icy, so Sakakura does his best to avoid the large patches of ice.

"Sakakura!" Munakata calls out to him. He calls out, red-faced and nose starting to run. "Juzo, wait!"

Sakakura turns around, still sulking after their spat. But seeing Munakata run towards him is somewhat comforting... until Munakata begins to slide on the icy sidewalk. Only by the grace of some reluctantly merciful god does Munakata miss slamming right into him and knocking him down. Instead, Munakata slid by and collided with a snow bank before falling face first into the snow.

"..."

Sakakura tried not to snicker, but seeing his fiancee fall into the snow was... fucking hilarious.

"...That hurt."

"What are you doing?" Sakakura does his best to keep his voice even.

"I'm sorry." He says turning over to face Sakakura. 

There are people watching, but only briefly... to see what the lunatics were doing.

"..." Sakakura takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay then."

"...I mean it. I... I'm not trying to cut you out of things. And I can't do or say anything to make this up to you, I know. But I am sorry. I should have trusted you. I... should have done it differently."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Juzo. I can't undo what I've done. But I do want to reach some kind of... reconciliation. I'm making this sound too formal, I don't know what I'm doing." He says, scrambling with his words. "What I mean is, I know that I did something wrong, and I can't change it now but... I do want to make it up to you. If you'll let me."

"..." Sakakura crouches down to him as Munakata brushes snow off of himself. "Why didn't you tell me your plan...? I would've supported you. I... You're right, I would have gone in anyway to be by your side but that's what my job is! That's... that's just how I am."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you." There's an awkward pause, both of them are too tired or drained to get into a shouting match, again. And neither of them really wants it to get that bad anyway. "...Juzo... You're always looking after me and trying to do things for me. You always put me first. I... I wanted to do that for you."

"It felt like you were shutting me out."

"...I was. I... I didn't want to see you be mad at me. That's also true. I hate having you angry with me. But I also don't want them to hate you or turn on you too because of my decision."

"It was our decision, Kyosuke."

"Yes, but I'm the leader, so all the blame for the decision falls on me. And you were opposed to letting the Remnants of Despair live so..."

"Yeah, but I get that you wanted to be better than Tengan. I do. I..." Sakakura takes a deep breath, trying to remember to keep calm. It's not his strong suit. "What I mean is... I don't want to fight with you about this. I want you to know that I'm here for you and... keep me around."

"...Keep you around?"

"Don't do things by yourself like this. I... I still need you."

"I..." Munakata blinks. This has not occurred to him at all. "I didn't keep you out of it because I don't need you. I didn't want people to say bad things about you because of me. It had nothing to do with me not wanting you."

"Well, that's how it feels. I go to you with everything, and you... Sometimes it's like you've still got walls up. Don't I get to worry about you? We're... supposed to be getting married and I don't want you to push me away."

"Juzo, no. That's not it at all." He says as Sakakura helps him to his feet. "I'm doing things that might alarm people. If they go wrong, it's my fault. It shouldn't be yours just because you're by my side. I want to protect you more. I'm always depending on you. I didn't want my decisions to affect you and have everyone think of you as just some thug that serves me."

"I don't care if they think that. As long as you don't."

One of the hardest things was to know how to fight. They didn't do it very well. Neither of them wanted to be in a shouting match. Neither wanted to say or do hurtful things. It was always difficult to realize that a fight didn't have to be loud and angry. It could be calm and appreciating the other person's point of view. The yelling only happened when someone thought they weren't being heard. But Sakakura hated fighting like that with Munakata.

And it was hard because it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to be heard and understood. It was so hard to let things go, but feeling his voice raise in anger, or feeling the uncomfortable stomach knots... it was much worse than anything else. Especially when he didn't want to leave it like that.

Neither one wanted to leave it at uncomfortable and hurt silence.

"I do believe in the vows. I do. I want to be more honest with you, but it also makes me afraid you'll see something you don't want. I'm... I'm sorry. I was scared." Munakata answers honestly. "I also didn't tell you because I was afraid of what you'd... say. Or think of me."

"You took away my choices."

"I know. It was wrong. I can't make it right this time around. All I can do is apologize, and hope you'll forgive me." Munakata can see Sakakura looking at him seriously. "And I promise I'll run decisions like this by you next time, even if I am afraid. What I did wasn't fair."

"...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I must've been scary again... Sorry."

"We're still working on it. It's going to be a stressful time for a while." He says with a very small smile. "I'll probably do other things you don't like."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be screaming at you like a madman every time you fuck up. Was I... Did I scare you?"

"The only thing that scared me was thinking you hated me." He says honestly.

"...I'm seriously the worst at this. I don't think we're done talking but... I also don't want to fight with you. I hate it. I end up saying things that are mean, or doing something scary, and I just... I want you. I want you to want me. And I don't want our wedding or the Remnants of Despair or any of that stress to fuck this up."

Munakata leans in to kiss him and initially Sakakura recoils since they're out in public. But, tentatively, he returns the kiss. He wants to let go of it, the anger, and the shame. He hopes one day it won't bother him or scare him to kiss Munakata out in the open. But it still does.

"...I should have asked first."

"No. That's fine. It's... my own shit."

"Which means it's mine too. You said you wanted to share our burdens more, so let me help."

"Can we move past the apologies and shit and just... be together? It's... It's really annoying. And it makes me think of the slug woman."

"Ah... 'mutual masturbation'..."

"Don't say it so loud out in the open." He says sharply and then his voice quiets a bit. "...She ruined that idea for me too. I mean... That... would've been kinda hot."

"It was my mistake this time, so if you're willing to..." Munakata raises an eyebrow. "I'm at your mercy."

Sakakura immediately blushes.

"Shit, how can you say that with a straight face that's just... You're... serious though. Whatever I want?"

"...Within reason."

"I'll play it by ear. All I know is I... really do want you. Not just like that. But in general."

"I would hope so, we are getting married." He says as a smile plays across his lips.

"Yeah, yeah."

"...There is one thing I want to mention, before we get home though." He says quietly, looking at Sakakura with a sense of determination. "Actually, it's more of a question."

"What is it?"

"...If we open up Hope's Peak again... Would you like to work security there? Or... maybe a PE teacher?"

"..." Sakakura is stunned by the question. "You're... not serious."

"Makoto and I are currently discussing the possibility. It wouldn't be like the old Hope's Peak. You were right. The way it was only bred jealousy and toxic feelings of self-doubt. I want... a better and more hopeful future."

"You... You _are_ serious."

"That's why I'm asking. If Hope's Peak is rebuilt and modified... would you be willing to come with me there?"

"...I... Well..." He can sense that it's a sincere question and it deserves a sincere answer. "Can I wait until you decide if you're really going to do it? I'll... think about it."

"Of course. There's no rush. We'll move forward, and learn from our mistakes. This time... If it happens, then this time I want it to be truly a symbol of hope. For all. It's something to consider."

"...You kind of spoiled the romantic mood."

"Then, would you lend me your coat? I... The snow was wet." He says simply.

"Maybe I want you to suffer." Sakakura smiles at him.

"Hypothermia."

The one word is all it takes for Sakakura to pull off his jacket and drape it over Munakata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter (I say even though it's not been 24 hours since I last posted?)
> 
> I'm working on an idea for an original story set in the danganronpa universe with 16 OCs set during the fall of Hope's Peak just before the first killing game so my attention is a bit divided. But if people are interested in an original story (with some cameos), then let me know and I'll probably include the link somewhere so people can check it out once it's up!
> 
> The next chapter will very likely be NSFW ;D


	18. Only You Beneath the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW~

Having sex on the couch was different, but not unusual. The only difficult part of it was remembering to put sheets down first to avoid stains but... after a shower to warm them up, they couldn't help themselves.

The way Munakata moved and kissed him had Sakakura almost too cloudy to think before they'd managed to put some sheets and blankets down.

Looking back, it was stupid to put on any underwear at all, considering the way they'd been kissing in the shower. Munakata and his "we shouldn't waste water" strategy was... always a very compelling lie that he always fell for. Their time in the shower usually ended up taking longer than either of them alone, and probably took longer than their times combined.

Standing up against Munakata in the heat of the stream while he stroked them both together with the suds of the soap... Munakata kissing him senseless...

Obviously underwear was not required. And yet...

Still a bit damp from the shower, Munakata pushes Sakakura onto the couch in a sitting position before straddling him. The underwear comes right off and honestly their clothes had been strewn about the room near the bathroom anyway so...

There's more friction when they're dry, Munakata kissing him everywhere he can reach while he brushes his cock up against Sakakura's. Neither of them mention the obvious 'mutual masturbation' joke, thankfully.

What Munakata does next surprises him.

He's used to having Munakata kiss him everywhere, finding spots to put his mouth, small bruises and hickies where no one else would see them. This is... decidedly more intense. And it isn't until Munakata starts to make Sakakura flex his muscles before kissing them that he really understands what the goal is.

He flexes his bicep, and a kiss lands on his bicep, and the kiss moves up from his forearm to his shoulder, gently kissing at the scar from the spear. And then his neck. And then his ear.

And after that, he knows he's letting out whimpers, trying very hard not to groan but Munakata's breath on his ear and his knowledge of exactly where Sakakura likes to be touched and at what intensity... teases out a few breathier moans and shocked gasps.

Seeing Munakata with that arrogant self-satisfied smirk on his face is infuriating and hot in equal measure.

"You should make more noises like that..." Munakata says, in a confident benevolent tone that comes very close to an order.

"Sh... Shut up..." He musters weakly. "I... I sound cheap when..."

"Do it more for me."

Munakata has always been a tease. Especially when he takes the lead or when Sakakura lets him lead... And so that's perfectly normal. Getting Sakakura to blush and shudder is a game for him. Making him moan like a cheap whore... that's an unexpected achievement he's unlocked.

"...Not a chance." Sakakura says somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

Sakakura has always been the more reserved one when it comes to sex. He'd let Munakata touch him anywhere, but the idea of recognizing how much he enjoys it, or giving in to it... it's a little frightening. It doesn't help that most of his sexual experiences with men have been fleeting and all about pleasure. With Munakata, it's deeper.

"No?" He says before beginning the process again on Sakakura's left arm, kissing up to his left ear. "I can't convince you?"

"...You gotta dirty mouth."

"I learned all about how to use it from you... So if it's dirty, then so are you..." His logic isn't totally off base, and it does make Sakakura shudder.

Normally he isn't one for coy insults in bed. As much as he hates to say it, getting praised by Munakata works so much better for him.

"...Y-Yeah... but I can't be cheap and dirty..." Sakakura laughs before making a weak joke. "I should... only be one at a time."

"Let yourself enjoy this." Munakata smiles and kisses him, dragging on his bottom lip as he pushes Sakakura back further into the couch. He moves on to kiss Sakakura's chest, slowly tweaking his nipples. "I'm going to give you everything you need."

It's the kind of promise that sends shivers through him. He can feel his cock twitch and gently leak onto Munakata's which elicits a small satisfied chuckle from Munakata. Sakakura blushes when he says the teasing things... but he blushes more when he knows Munakata holds his tongue from saying something.

Feeling Munakata's tongue on his nipples, fingers intermittently tweaking them, hands on his abs... Sakakura knows he's leaking more and more and when Munakata strokes him while kissing his chest... He closes his eyes, frowning, trying not to let himself enjoy it too much.

"You can let go..."

"But... I... won't last..." Sakakura mumbles.

"I don't believe that. And even if you didn't, you're usually back up soon after."

"...How can you say things like that with a straight face."

"I'm going to marry you. Should I be a blushing virgin maiden every time? That's not the kind of man you want. Is it, Sakakura?"

"...N-No..."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you..."

"...Please... touch me, Ky... Kyosuke... Or... s-suck me..."

Saying what he wants is always going to make him blush like this, probably. Munakata seems to enjoy it though.

"...I want your eyes on me."

Sakakura opens his eyes and nearly flinches seeing Munakata that close to his face before the kiss presses in. Gently.

Sakakura mellows when he's kissed, as if Munakata is reminding him he's seen him at his best and worst and is still there. And though it surprises even himself, he grips Munakata's waist hard and kisses him roughly, too much tongue and force but Munakata shudders in response, letting Sakakura take the lead.

It's not common for them to have such intense kisses... and usually it leaves one of them flushed, with adorable lines of drool coming down their faces. But it's always a good omen of things to come.

"...That's what I need." Munakata says pulling from the kiss. "And when I'm done with you... I want more of it."

"Yeah... I'll... give that to you."

"But first... I have plans for you."

He eases off the straddling position and moves his way... down. Oh no. Munakata's such a tease, this could... be...

Munakata kisses his chest, admiring his abs with his hands... And then he reaches the scar on his belly, the one he himself inflicted. And, like always, there's a sober moment where Sakakura thinks the mood is gone, only for Munakata to kiss it, gently, apologetically. A promise to do better, and to never forget.

Before Sakakura can even contemplate it, the mouth reaches his cock and swallows him.

Sakakura immediately seizes up, seething gently as Munakata adjusts himself and his mouth. Even when Munakata puts himself in a more passive role, Sakakura rarely feels like he's the one leading.

The mouth is warm and Munakata has gotten much better at it. Before, Sakakura was the one who sort of instructed him on how it was done, which was embarrassing for many different reasons.

He's amazed and kind of annoyed that Munakata is so good at it, because at this rate he'll end up being better than him. Munakata can see his envious stare and only chuckles, but Sakakura can feel the chuckle in the vibration.

There's unrepentant eye contact that Munakata gives him, staring up at Sakakura as he blushes and his chest heaves more and more, getting closer.

"Fuck... I'm... Kyosuke, don't... I..."

But that only makes Munakata do more, and do better, cupping him with one hand while the other reaches up to touch Sakakura's chest.

Sakakura hardly has the chance to react or say anything before he watches himself explode around the edges of Munakata's mouth. He took even him by surprise and when Munakata pulls back, he's sure he turns bright red watching himself spurt onto Munakata's face.

After the aftershocks clear, Sakakura is mortified, but will always remember the surprised look on Munakata's face... white on his chin, and some on his forehead and nose.

"..." Munakata stares blankly up at him, and sees Sakakura embarrassed and beside himself with Munakata's hand still holding him, white fluid coming down like a lava flow over his hand.

And then... A brief chuckle and a smirk before Munakata goes about cleaning him with his mouth and... Sakakura feels his soul ascend for the briefest of seconds.

That look... Nothing was said, but if had to guess, it was a promise for retribution. Even if Munakata was technically being punished this time, he was still going to have vengeance... or maybe that was just Sakakura's own fantasies running away with him.

When Munakata finishes and momentarily leaves to wash his face off, he comes back to kissing Sakakura.

"Sorry, I..."

"Ssh." He says gently. "I want you on your hands and knees... Please."

"Y... Yeah. Okay."

Sakakura agrees. It... As much as he hates how the position looks, it is his favorite position to be in with Munakata taking him from behind.

With expert hands, Munakata presses Sakakura's neck down to give him a better view of Sakakura with his ass in the air. Now this was normally embarrassing, but he didn't have time to consider it once Munakata had begun working him with the lube.

Shy gasps here and there. Clenching his teeth and feeling his legs jitter when Munakata stretched him.

And once the rimming started...

"I knew you'd be back up in no time." It isn't said teasingly, just matter of factly and maybe that's why Sakakura can't stop blushing.

Rimming was one of those things he was more embarrassed about when it wasn't happening. But he found himself really enjoying it whenever it was done to him, and he'd even squeezed out some shaky gasps from Munakata doing it to him.

He's back to full blushing brightness when a hand lightly spanks him in the position, and then again, before slowly running over the spot as if smoothing it out. Munakata is an expert at balancing teasing with real pleasure, so much that he doesn't notice how hard he's breathing when Munakata continues to switch between the two.

This goes on enough that Sakakura can feel himself dripping but Munakata isn't touching him there... probably for the best. At least for now.

With a few gentle kisses to Sakakura's back, Munakata slides in quite easily.

"You're very relaxed..." Munakata is now teasing him. "I wonder why that is..."

"You... ass..." Sakakura blushes before letting out a surprised moan feeling Munakata push all the way inside him.

"Yes. Very relaxed."

Munakata begins slow deliberate thrusts while he teases Sakakura's nipples from below with his hands. Sakakura does his best to keep quiet, but he can feel everything so much deeper in this position. And when Munakata speeds up, with grunts of his own, Sakakura's breath comes out shaky.

He'll never tell him that Sakakura has a few small hickies on his lower back from previous encounters... better to keep that a private mystery. He kisses each one he's made gently.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"...Harder."

Normally, Munakata would have had more fun trying to get him to sound more desperate about it, but he is supposed to be being punished so he lets Sakakura have it however he wants it.

"Alright."

Harder, more deliberate, faster... And even Munakata can feel himself getting closer. The way he looks... What kind of face is Sakakura making...? He wonders things like this to himself. Does he look handsome right now? Is his hair in his eyes?

How much harder can he push him...?

Munakata picks up the pace a bit more as a test but Sakakura is keeping pace with him, nearly breathlessly.

"Juzo."

"...Yeah?" He asks, out of breath.

"I love you."

"I... love you too."

"I'm... sorry, I want to see you." He says before pulling out and gently has Sakakura turn over onto his back, who is a beautiful mess with his hair. Now splayed out under him, he wants to see if he can get him to make more noise. Maybe take his time... "You're very handsome."

"...Th-Thanks... You're hot too." Sakakura smiles, more embarrassed than anything. 

There's a tenderness to their next kiss, followed by a determination written plainly across Munakata's face.

"Now where was I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super High School Level Tease  
> Damn you, Moonkatana!
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Still working on my new story idea with 16 SHSL OCs, so I'll post it in the chapter notes later when I've done some editing on it but I like it so far and I hope you guys will too + cameos~


	19. My Way, That's the Only Way to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, I've been recently working on a DR original story. It's set with 16 original characters in a Killing Game situation set between the Tragedy/Fall of Hope's Peak and just before the First Killing Game. I think it'll be fun to work with some original characters again! And you can expect some cameos from other DR characters (1, 2, and the Future Foundation)
> 
> If you're interested in following along it's Unlucky Madrigal  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220

First thing in the morning and there was another meeting. Sakakura was sure he looked like a few miles of bad road. Munakata was just fine, as usual, damn him.

This time was another emergency meeting, and all of the heads of the divisions were called... There were other Future Foundation members, including some of the section chiefs and various others in the ranks, in addition to Asahina, and others like Makoto, Fukawa, and Komaru.

"Are you feeling okay? You look like you could use a donut." Asahina smiles to him, mostly serious.

"...I don't think I could keep food down." He says, rubbing his face. "Munakata's going to announce his big side project. I think some of the heads are going to hit the ceiling..."

"If he's telling you things, then it looks like you two are getting better." Komaru adds quickly.

"I'd definitely kick his ass if he hadn't told me this."

"Hehe... L-Lover's s-s-spat..."

"...Why are you two here?" He says looking to Komaru and Fukawa.

"Huh? Well... I was curious what was going to happen. It seemed like big news. I know I'm still new to the Future Foundation but... If nothing else I can be here for Makoto. Touko said she'd come with me."

"I still don't get why I was called, though. I get Makoto, and probably they're going to have Togami on the videophone but..."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're head of the 13th Division now, Asahina."

There's a brief pause where Asahina's face shifts from confusion, to wide-eyed shock, and then disbelief. A brief cloud of panic washes over her.

"I'm.... I'm what?!" Munakata had said he wanted to speak with her after this meeting but...?

"..." Sakakura sees her shocked expression and sighs, rubbing his face. "Did Munakata not tell you that yet? ...Shit, I ...Well, he's been thinking about it for a while. You're more than qualified, and the acting head of 13 quit. I thought he'd talked to you about it already, I'm sorry, you shouldn't be hearing it from me."

"But... Why me? I'm..."

"Munakata sees something in you. Hope. I see it too."

"...But..."

There's a wry grin on his face, something that tells him he'll be doing laps later in the pool.

"You're not giving up already, are you?"

"Wh... Of course not! 13th Division Head, Asahina Aoi, reporting for duty"

"Sh-She'll bring... d-d-donuts to the world... most likely..."

"Shut up!"

~ ~ ~

The heads of the divisions, acting heads, Togami on the monitor, Asahina sitting next to Sakakura, and others like Komaru, Fukawa, and Makoto... not to mention other notable members of the Future Foundation including a woman with hairpins that sat near Sakakura.

Asahina had been told this was the Section Chief, Dougami Ikue... Asahina had smiled and bowed politely but was terrified of her.

It was clear that the entire room was buzzing with the possibility of a new bombshell. Even the heads that had stayed on were nervous.

Even Sakakura, who knew what was coming, appearing cool and confident, had jittery legs under the table.

"Thank you all for coming today." Munakata says calmly as he moves to the front, walking the gauntlet. Sakakura takes a deep breath, trying to catch his eye but Munakata is in the zone. "I realize that there have been quite a few interesting and concerning revelations lately..."

Sakakura can feel eyes land on him, and a few chuckles... He's not sure if the chuckles are for Munakata's understatement, or if they're making fun of him. It's probably both, he figures.

Asahina pats his leg under the table gently.

"The truth is that there are a lot of things happening." Makoto speaks, rushing, not graceful at all up the aisle. Although Makoto isn't the head of any division, he's something of a celebrity around these parts, as the one who defeated Enoshima Junko. "And... Well, there's more to come."

Sakakura feels his hackles rise hearing Makoto speak. It's not a hardcore hatred at this point, just the overwhelming urge to punch him from time to time.

"The Remnants of Despair, as you all know by now, are alive." Munakata says to the room, and even though everyone knows, there's still silence. Icy silence. "And under our protection."

"They'll remain under protective custody until such time as we've determined that they're ready to be released. If that day comes. They currently show no signs of being infected by despair." Togami speaks up on the monitor.

"What will we do if they are still Despair?!" Someone, out of order, stood up to ask the question. 

Sakakura feels nauseous when the wave of murmurs starts. Acting heads or not, that doesn't mean they particularly agree... they just know to keep their disagreement quiet.

"We kill them." Togami says flatly which shocks the entire group.

"Uh...Togami..." Makoto says with a small quiver in his voice.

"Don't make me repeat myself. If the Remnants of Despair still prove to be a threat to humanity, they will be executed."

The way the room is stunned to silence has Fukawa shivering lewdly from her seat with Komaru giving her a very confused and concerned look.

"...That is also my solemn vow as the leader of the Future Foundation. I will not allow the Tragedy to repeat itself. No matter what." He says confidently. 

There's... that spark in him. Sakakura can see it. It's the same one that's been there all this time. His vision of hope.

"And... There's more." Makoto says in the weakest segue possible. "You might not like it though."

It actually does serve to put the room back on edge, so good job, Makoto. Sakakura feels the urge to punch him creeping back.

"Concerning the... future of the Future Foundation, and our eventual goals." Munakata explains quietly. "This organization was started in order to fight back against despair and the legacy left behind by Enoshima Junko and the Remnants of Despair. And because of what has been happening, the Future Foundation is focusing primarily on reconstruction efforts from here on out."

That was no big surprise. Munakata's obsessive searching for building records and codes was, supposedly, to help reconstruct the larger cities. Up until then, large cities tended to be dangerous. Their own city they were in now was still dangerous, but it had safer zones thanks to the influence of the Future Foundation and the 6th Division's efforts to restore order. It was relatively safe, and people were almost like they were before the Tragedy there.

So, that was why Dougami was here, Sakakura thinks to himself. This concerns her too.

"Reconstruction efforts will continue with the backing of Togami, as we bring order and law to the rest of the nation. And soon after, the world. Great effort is being made to restore leaders and monarchs, people who can lead countries... And after that... Well, our work has only just begun, but there may come a time when the Future Foundation as it is now will be obsolete."

The room collectively gasps and begins to talk amongst themselves. Sakakura can feel himself shaking harder now.

"Everyone, please... For too long the Future Foundation has been both a hero and a villain in this, taking such a hard line against Despair that we forgot about our goals of Hope. Make no mistake, years or decades of reconstruction are still required, now more than ever. But is not the eventual goal of the Future Foundation to render itself obsolete? To spread Hope so far that we are no longer needed?"

"...Leaving that aside, one must first work on spreading this... hope." Togami says as if he doesn't know what to make of the word. It doesn't hold the same power over him that it does for Munakata. "And that starts at the bottom."

"The bottom...?" Komaru asks, suddenly having people look at her since she was the only one who spoke. A half-muttered dirty joke from Fukawa goes over badly, as expected.

"Starting from the regular people. The commoners." Togami says boredly. "The simple fact is that there are more commoners than the elite. And this Tragedy was enacted by appealing to the commoners. More so than any Super High School Level Despair, the commoners were the ones who perpetrated this Tragedy on such a wide scale across the world."

...Somehow it sounded as if Togami was saying the commoners were to blame.

"That is why, I would like to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy. As it was meant to be." There's an initial cry of confusion before Munakata continues, silencing them. "A symbol of Hope for the world, cultivating Hope, and spreading it."

"..."

Initially, this had been more Makoto's idea. Munakata had summarily rejected the idea after what the Tragedy had caused, with Hope's Peak being the epicenter of the Tragedy itself.

"But it would be a different school than before. Not just for the elites." It's important that Makoto, a commoner picked from a lottery say this. "The Reserve Course students were used for their money but always kept to one side. The Ultimates were always forced to do so much to keep their titles. They didn't realize how much Despair they were actually creating so that's why... Hope's Peak would be open to anyone."

"...Anyone?" 

Komaru flinched. Was that even possible? How were they going to pay for that? Did they even know how enrollment worked?

"There are still details to figure out, but it would not be too difficult to open branches in other areas or countries." Togami is bored of this already. "Rather than just the main Academy itself. There are ways to make Hope's Peak more than just a school."

"..."

Sakakura was still nervously watching, quiet. Munakata had said that no matter how badly things went, not to intervene. That this was something he had to do. And he understood that in theory. But seeing people judging Munakata, in a way no one had ever done even as the Student Council President...

"There are still details to figure out, as Togami says. But these are our long-term goals. We need to focus on creating Hope, not just keeping it safe. Only then can we eliminate the Despair that grips our planet."

"When... When do we rebuild Hope's Peak?" Asahina asks, trying to muster all the authority she can as the 13th Division Head... which is very little.

"As of now, there are no concrete plans. This is more of an eventual goal. Once reconstruction has begun, we can get a better idea of our resources and expenses and gauge support. I would give it a year or two before we are ready to start anything like it. But, Hope's Peak does have some buildings still standing, so it would not be like starting from zero... Clearing them out, and performing structural analyses..."

"Yeah. It... Sounds like a lot."

"Give it time. We'll create Hope. One day at a time."

~ ~ ~

After the meeting ended, people began to spill out until Dougami said her goodbyes to Sakakura and Asahina. There was still plenty of work left at the 6th Division.

"...She seemed... nice."

"She's effective and knows how to scare the shit out of people." Sakakura says with a smirk. "More than that, she's good at her job."

"Oh, so she's just like you." Asahina says immediately before realizing she just called him frightening.

"Thank you for your support today, Asahina." Munakata says gathering his papers.

"Huh? Oh... Well... I wouldn't go that far. But! I need to start acting like a Division Head, right?"

"..." Munakata looks over to Sakakura with a small frown. "You told her?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you had already."

"...Well, yes. It's yours if you'd like it, Asahina."

"I... Yeah. I think I can do that."

"The other issue is Fukawa and Naegi Komaru. Fukawa is still technically an intern, and Komaru is an unofficial member. But due to their recent actions..."

"Just don't put them in my division." Sakakura says abruptly. "I've got enough murderers in mine. I don't need them bonding."

"..." Asahina suddenly feels very worried.

"There's plenty to iron out, but you're an ideal candidate. And I also need people I can trust to do a good job."

"I won't let you down." Asahina bows deeply. "And I'll get you donuts, Munakata!"

"..." Munakata is caught off-guard by the strange promise. Does she mean actual donuts or the bagels she gives Sakakura...?

~ ~ ~

"That went better than I expected." Sakakura says quietly.

"Really? I thought things went rather poorly."

"No one quit this time."

"Yes, but no one seemed very receptive of the plan." Munakata shakes his head. "Maybe I'm being too ambitious too quickly."

"You? Ambitious? No..." Sakakura jokes with him and begins to pull off Munakata's blazer, and then loosens his tie.

"...Juzo."

"I just want you to relax."

"..."

Munakata surrenders to it as Sakakura pulls off his own jacket and throws it over a chair. He leads Munakata over to the couch and sits, before having Munakata sit in front of him in the space between his legs.

Almost nervously, Munakata sits and Sakakura makes sure he's got enough room before he unbuttons the top button on Munakata's shirt. With practiced dexterity, he begins to knead Munakata's shoulders with his hands. He's afraid he's going to hurt Munakata momentarily, afraid the metal hand might be too hard or rough, but Munakata's sighs of relief and slight groans from the massage make him feel much better about it all.

"...This wasn't what I was expecting."

"That's because you have a dirty mind." Sakakura says lightly kissing the nape of Munakata's neck. "But I know how much you need to relax, and I know you won't do it on your own."

"...Am I being foolish?"

"No." He says continuing the massage. He's not a great masseuse but he knows the basics. "You're hopeful and a realist. But maybe a bit of an optimist too. I hate to say it, but you and Makoto are... similar."

"Have you thought more about what I asked you earlier?"

"About security?" He chuckles. "Well... Of course I'd do it."

"You would?"

"Security... Chase brats around a track field... Whatever you need."

"..."

"I know what you're thinking, but you can relax. I don't mind. I was going to be a pro-boxer, I was a World Champ, but helping you is better than that."

"Is it..."

"I was going to be a pro, then I became security for you, and then I headed the 6th Division... I don't mind going back to security for you, if that's what you need." He says quietly. "I believe in your vision of hope. It's the only one that's ever made sense. And you care about people, and the world. You really do. I've... always admired how you put thought into action. Unlike Makoto."

"...You're flattering me."

"It's the truth. You... You gave me a purpose. I enjoy working the 6th Division and keeping people safe. I could still do that as head of security at Hope's Peak. I do like helping people, and busting bad guys. But if I need to give up more responsibility to Dougami, she's more than capable."

"I want you to be fulfilled too. I'd keep you on as the 6th Division Head. As long as you want to be there. As long as the Future Foundation lasts, I mean... it could be many years. I don't know why I'm talking about it like it's going to be disbanded tomorrow."

"You always were a worrywart. That's because you think of all the angles... Have I... made things easier for you, at least?"

"Not always easier." He says honestly. "But, always happier. I wouldn't have it any other way. If you're really alright with this. I... feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Looking out for you is my job. That's not going to change. Even when we're married. No matter what. I get to look out for you."

"...You... always say what I want to hear. Even if I am taking advantage of you, it makes me happy to hear you say that."

"Ultimate Boyfriend."

"Fiancee." Munakata corrects him.

"Mm... Ultimate Husband."

"Should I have a shirt made for that title? Or maybe a coffee mug."

Sakakura really doesn't hate the idea.

"...Seriously though, the reason I follow you is because... Well, I obviously love you. But... I want to see your hope. Your ambition has always been the thing I admire most about you. So, if it's giving up a job, or a hand, or... I'll do it. Gladly."

"..."

"I can feel you tensing up, you know? Just relax, I'm not giving up the other hand." He says jokingly. "...Your hope gives me hope. And if you think you're taking advantage, you're not. I'd give you my world. I know you don't want me to, but..."

"...Thank you."

"Besides. You told me there was a place for you in your vision of hope. Do you remember where?"

Munakata smiles. "By my side."

"That's right. Like it or not, I'm here for the duration... Headmaster."


	20. A Fellow Prisoner of Hope

"Whose screaming child is this, anyway?"

Sakakura looms over Kuzuryu with a malicious look on his face.

It had been nearly three months since they'd kept the Remnants of Despair under protective custody. At least it's not snowing anymore.

Although some of them were still being treated for psychological issues, PTSD, and... frankly, some of them needed therapy much much earlier than this... they were being let into the main branch of the Future Foundation on a probationary period.

But only a few at a time. And anyone that was coming had to have one of the "survivors" as a chaperone.

Today, there were six of them, the rest were back on Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Togami.

There was Sonia, who had brought Tanaka with her. There was Hinata Hajime who... had been begged by Soda Kazuichi to let him tag along so he could keep Tanaka from getting too close to Sonia, completely misunderstanding the fact that he could have come along by himself as a survivor...

Akane had no interest in going because there wasn't food, and walking around a building seemed boring. She also was probably still trying to win against Nidai... It would have been a bad idea to bring her. She needed chaperoning more than anyone else.

And then there was Kuzuryu. A baby-faced mob boss with a temper as bad as Sakakura's.

They'd been getting into it all morning.

"You wanna say that again, you bastard?!" The response came up at him. It didn't do much for his case that Sakakura was the tallest man there, and Kuzuryu was the shortest.

"Do you need a time out? Sorry, kid, I'm not one for babysitting. Why don't you go find a juice box and lay down for your nap."

"You got a smart mouth for a Future Foundation dog!"

"Yeah, cuz we kicked your ass and locked you up. Maybe you need a reminder."

"You're seriously pissing me off...!!"

"Ooh, so sorry." Sakakura says mockingly as places his hand horizontally up to his collarbone like a measurement, while Kuzuryu only really reaches the very base of his sternum. "You must be this tall for me to give a fuck."

Kuzuryu turns blue with fury. He grips Sakakura by his jacket and pulls him down closer to eye level, while Sakakura gives him a smug look. A bamboo sword suddenly extends right to Sakakura's chin.

Oh right. She's here. Pekoyama.

"That is enough. I will not allow this to continue." She says dangerously. She... is a master swordswoman, after all. "If you continue this, I will take action."

"I would prefer that we keep this civil." 

Munakata appears by Sakakura's side, speaking with a hand on his hilt. Pekoyama gives him an appraising look.

The Ultimate Swordswoman and... Munakata, who is surely a master in his own right with a sword. What would a match between them look like?

There's a small crowd that's forming.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt the Young Master."

"Hey. I told you to quit it with that." Kuzuryu frowns at her but she doesn't waver.

"Sakakura..." Munakata gives him a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah, fine..." Sakakura pushes Kuzuryu away from him roughly and Pekoyama catches him, still pointing her bamboo sword at Sakakura.

Sakakura groans and turns away, and she lowers her sword to put it away.

"What beautiful parallels!" Sonia's voice cuts through the tension. Her eyes are practically shimmering with happiness.

"Huh...? Parallels?" Asahina has been guiding Sonia, Hinata, Tanaka, and Soda around the Future Foundation building. It's not really her job, but she's volunteered to do it.

"The gruff subordinate, the calm leader... The gruff leader, the calm subordinate!"

"...Oh, I can kind of see that."

"Each leader missing an eye... Both subordinates willingly give themselves up for their Masters!"

"..."

Sakakura turns to her. "...Munakata is not my Master."

"It is only natural that Cerberus, guard dog of the Underworld, would be beholden to the Demon King himself!"

"Demon King...?" Asahina looks to Munakata with a pause. "I... I think you're mixing mythologies."

"...This is the Future Foundation, not the Underworld." Soda deadpans.

"A feared organization and cult, who rules the world from the shadows... And if a soul tries to escape them, they drag them back into the shadowy depths for further punishment at the behest of the Demon King himself! None can escape the reaches of death..."

"Holy crap, this _is_ the Underworld!"

"...No, it's not." Hinata can only weakly smile.

~ ~ ~

Unsurprisingly, Soda insists on taking the metal hand to inspect it. And unsurprisingly, he has to be warned not to disassemble the entire thing, again.

Kuzuryu and Munakata speak, with Pekoyama keeping a quiet vigil. They're at some distance, but Pekoyama and Sakakura continue to exchange glances at each other, testing each other's resolve.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Kuzuryu is..." Hinata tries to find the right words as he looks up to Sakakura, who looks bored. Asahina has started to talk to Sonia all about donuts, and for once someone is riveted. "...He can be difficult. I hope he didn't say anything too nasty."

"You're apologizing for him? How noble."

"It's... It's not like that. I don't want you to have a bad impression of him."

"Of the murderer, leader of the yakuza... How would I have a bad impression of such a man."

"There were... extenuating circumstances."

"Before or after he was a Remnant of Despair? I seem to recall he murdered another Reserve Course girl. He's also yakuza, so who knows how many others he's killed. And that was before he got brainwashed into practically leading a battalion of Despair."

"..." Hinata can't really argue with that, but... "Even so. He's... He's done a lot to help us."

"And his hitman woke up, so that's just peachy."

"...You don't trust him, then." Hinata says simply.

"It's not that simple. Munakata's killed. I have too, when needed. I'd have killed you all myself and never batted an eyelash. That is the fate you deserved."

"..."

Sakakura turns to Hinata, still freaked out by the different colored eyes.

Before he even has a chance to blink, Sakakura levels a strong right punch right at Hinata. Perfect boxer form, perfect technique. A crippling blow.

Hinata, though... Sakakura seems to move in slow motion for him, and Hinata dodges nimbly. More than that, he grips Sakakura's right hand mid-swing and flips him over his shoulder.

The world does an arc around him and pain ripples through him and up his back at having been flipped right onto his back by Hinata. Momentarily he has a hard time breathing.

It... It had been some time since he'd been thrashed so badly and so quickly.

That... was the power of Kamukura. The power that Hinata held inside of him.

The rest of the people in the room spin to watch, suddenly shocked into silence.

Munakata seems momentarily worried, until Hinata quickly rushes to Sakakura's side to help him back up.

"There you are..." Sakakura says looking seriously up at Hinata. "Kamukura."

"...That's..." Hinata nods, before helping Sakakura up. There's momentary twinges of pain for Sakakura as he stands. The fall hadn't been an easy one. "...You're not wrong."

"..."

"All I can do now is move forward. The way that I am now. It isn't fair. And it isn't right... But I'm still here."

"...You said something to that effect before."

"It's all I can do."

"Fine. Munakata trusts you. I'll leave it go for now."

"Thank you. Are you alright Sa-?"

Sakakura interrupts him quickly.

"But... Munakata's placing his faith in you. His hope. So let's get one thing straight... if you plunge the world back into despair, if you hurt Munakata... if you ever put any of my friends in jeopardy... There won't be a thing you can do to stop me. Hinata Hajime, or Kamukura Izuru. There's no way I'll ever let you live if it comes to that."

"...I understand."

The two share a look, and then... finally a smile.

"A scandalous situation!" Sonia announces loudly and the two of them look at her with confusion. "A budding friendship between men!"

"How is that scandalous?! Don't make it sound so weird!"

"That is how they start. Rivals and enemies become friends and then...!"

"'Then'? What do you mean 'then'?! 'Then' what?!"

"...Scandal."

"I'm... I'm engaged, and Hinata's a teenager!" Sakakura blushes and counters her angrily. "Plus, Hinata's shrimpy, and his eyes freak me out!"

"...Shrimpy...?" Hinata looks... almost hurt by that.

"I dunno, dude. You are kind of scrawny. Sakakura's like... bwaaaah... right?" Soda makes weird bodybuilder poses.

"No way!" Asahina scoffs, and then begins to do other poses, an aggressive stance with one arm leading, flexing the muscles she has. Her face is scrunched together in anger. "It's more like this! Sakakura is more like a... KORRRAAAAA~!!"

Munakata snorts with laughter, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the room.

Sakakura turns a brighter shade of red, and prays for this day to be over at last.

~ ~ ~ 

Munakata and Kuzuryu have been speaking for over twenty minutes in the boardroom there.

He'd asked Sakakura to stay outside, probably to keep him from interrupting or antagonizing Kuzuryu. And Pekoyama waited outside without really needing to be asked or told.

Munakata seemed an honorable sort. If Sakakura had been set outside, then it was something of a diplomatic parley. She would respect the ceasefire.

Still...

Sakakura fumes in a huff, leaning back against the wall. He'd finally been given his hand back from Soda. But he just can't sit still. He rests against the wall, arms crossed.

Pekoyama sits on the floor on her knees in a very traditional sort of fashion, unmoving and unwavering.

"Ugh, they're taking forever..."

"Patience."

"It sure as shit ain't my virtue." Sakakura looks to her, and she looks back at him. "How are you so calm? Surrounded by 'enemies' and all?"

"We have no reason to be enemies now. And I trust the Young Master to handle this. You should also trust your Master."

"..." Sakakura's red again. "Munakata is _not_ my 'Master'..."

For some terrible reason, the idea of Fukawa teasing him crosses his mind.

"We are the extension of our Masters' wills. As such, we do as is required."

"Ugh... What are they talking about..." He mumbles and lets himself slide down the wall into a sitting position, legs hunched like he's really crouching.

He's sure Munakata will tell him later. He'd better. But even so...

"You do not trust us."

"Huh?"

"..." She doesn't repeat the question.

"I don't trust a lot of people."

"That isn't true."

"...Munakata put a lot on the line to save you guys. Even after he tried to get you all killed. But he just... changed his plans. New evidence, new dreams... blah blah blah... He turned the entire Future Foundation around because of you people. And you'd better believe they weren't happy about it."

"Ah. Understandable."

"If you or your friends go back to Despair... It'll ruin him." 

Maybe he shouldn't be saying this, but she... Pekoyama doesn't seem like one given to Despair. She seems like her primary goal has always been to protect Kuzuryu. Maybe that's why he feels a sense of kinship with her.

"He's working on getting you all free. Free to do whatever it is you want, and live the lives Enoshima stole from you. But... If even one of you turns back to Despair, or if you get out and start hurting people... He'll be a laughingstock. They'll practically crucify him. And I... won't be able to protect him from that."

"..."

"Protecting him is my job. And I won't let you or anyone else put him in danger."

Pekoyama stares at him, his angry expression bounces off entirely. Because she understands.

"You were doing it on purpose, then." She says without blinking. "You were trying to make Young Master turn back into Despair."

"I was pressing his buttons." Sakakura admits.

"That's why you swung at Hinata as well."

"...Him I just really wanted to punch again." He's half-joking... but Hinata really does have a face that looks like it needs a fist in it. "Those hope-loving types all make my skin crawl. Must be the hair."

"Even your Master?"

"Well, I can't really punch him. Again. At least not unless we're training." There's a momentary pause. "And he's not my Master. And his hair's perfect."

"I see."

"You're his bodyguard aren't you? His little hitman flunkie?"

"..." Pekoyama seems to flinch at that description. "I will keep him safe. No matter what. I am an instrument of my Young Master's will."

"Then for his sake, you better keep him free of Despair. And you too. If even one of your guys turns back... I'll be coming for all of you."

"Now that we have broken free, I will not allow him to be corrupted again. You have my word on that."

"Good."

"Your Master is truly lucky to have someone so committed. And..." She begins to blush, coyly. She thinks of Kuzuryu and... "You're engaged..."

Sakakura is back to blushing immediately. She also must feel a kind of kinship with him. And there really isn't anything he can refute in what she's said except:

"He's _not_ my Master!!" 

Him yelling is promptly followed by footsteps approaching the door, and the door slides open gently.

"Juzo, please keep your voice down." Munakata peeks his head out.

"Uh... S-Sorry... Kyosuke." He mumbles before the door closes again.

Pekoyama smiles a small prim smile, still sitting on her knees. Sakakura half covers his face as he looks away in his unruly sitting position, blushing quietly.

There's nothing else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Does it hurt?"
> 
> "Does what hurt?"
> 
> "Your back." Munakata says once they're home. "Take off your shirt. Let me see."
> 
> "You... You're making it weird..."
> 
> "If there's a bruise, I'll kiss it and make it better."
> 
> "Q-Quit making fun of me!"
> 
> \- - -
> 
> In case you haven't heard, I'm now working on another fic - an original story set in the DR universe set between the beginning of the Tragedy and the First Killing Game involving some original characters.
> 
> So if you're interested (and frankly if you're a fan of how I write) come on over and read Unlucky Madrigal!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220


	21. Baby, I'm Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, I've been recently working on a DR original story. It's set with 16 original characters in a Killing Game situation set between the Tragedy/Fall of Hope's Peak and just before the First Killing Game. I think it'll be fun to work with some original characters again! And you can expect some cameos from other DR characters (1, 2, and the Future Foundation)
> 
> If you're interested in following along it's Unlucky Madrigal  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220

"How about this one?"

"Uh... I... have no idea. Jewelry isn't really my thing."

After months of going back and forth, Munakata and Sakakura are finally deciding on a wedding ring. It was nice to get away from the office and the very tiring Remnants of Despair, who are possibly more infuriating than Makoto. Possibly.

"It should be something you like. Something you want to wear."

"Yeah but... Shit, you know I'll wear anything you get..." He sighs.

If anything, the whole thing makes Sakakura very uncomfortable. Although his sexuality wasn't really a secret, it was more because they couldn't hide it. Aside from their announcement that they were dating, and the engagement announcement... Sakakura had never really come out to the world.

And... He wasn't sure he really wanted to. Mostly, he just wanted everyone to stop staring at him and leave him alone.

He stands there in the ring shop, which isn't that crowded, but he feels like everyone's watching them, even if they aren't.

Two men shopping for rings. Wedding rings. That's... That's normal right?

"Juzo..." Munakata is... It's close to pouting, but it's more of a look that says he should take it seriously. "I want your honest opinion."

"...Fine, fine. Well... See which one you like, and I'll give you my opinion."

Even just... holding hands or kissing in public was strange. Public displays of affection made him uncomfortable in general, but why didn't Munakata understand that? Didn't he feel the same...?

Twice now, the shopkeeper had commented that they must have been good friends to be helping the other one pick out wedding rings for a female fiancee. That was awkward.

And even when Munakata corrected the shopkeeper...

"We're engaged."

"Oh? That's lovely. Your fiancees must be so happy. Is it a double wedding?"

"..." Sakakura wants to die a little bit. Just a little. "We're... engaged. Us. To each other."

Munakata smiles pleasantly.

There's a moment where they can actually see the shopkeeper's brain working and putting puzzle pieces together until...

"O-Oh...! I... I see. I... didn't know you could do that!" He smiles, now nervous.

This was a terrible idea. And although he wants to run, Munakata holds his hand. Tightly.

"Whether we can or can't, we are." Munakata says quickly. "Could you show us some rings that are simpler? My fiancee is not very flashy."

"Of course. Of course! I'll... Let me see what we have. Is... Did you want gold? Platinum?"

"Uh..." Sakakura says, trying to hide his blush. "Maybe... White gold? Or... green gold?"

"I'll see what we have!"

...

Sakakura feels an inquisitive look coming his way from Munakata.

"What? I... I read the wedding magazines you picked out. I told you I would."

"You don't want platinum?"

"Isn't that too expensive? I... The wedding itself doesn't matter. I just..." He's very sure that other people are staring at them now, because of the hand holding. But... "I want you. I don't care about the rest. If you want platinum we can ask...?"

"Green gold suits you best, I think. It matches your jacket."

"... _You're_ going to talk to _me_ about what colors match?" Sakakura gives a wry smile.

"What does that mean." Munakata gives him a sharp look. The hand on his tightens just a bit.

"...Nothing."

"Say it."

"...We're not going to have a fight about this are we?"

"Not if you tell me."

"...You have... weird taste in ties. That's all." Sakakura looks away but he can tell Munakata is almost offended by that.

"...Well." There's a pause. "Maybe next time I'll let you dress me, if that's what you want."

"...I... I can't tell what you're trying to say with that..." 

Was that dirty or a threat? Both?

...

On the way back, Munakata had refused to let go of his hand. They'd made their purchase and now, Munakata was actually walking with him. Strolling down the street.

Arm in arm.

Like... Like a regular couple.

"Does this make you nervous?" He asks it without looking, totally devoid of tone. "Are you afraid something will happen?"

"...You have no idea."

"I don't. That's true. This is... new for me too."

"This isn't new for me. It's the same feeling as always." Sakakura says looking over to him. "You're also into girls. I'm... I'm not. I've been afraid of this... for as long as I can remember."

"You've beaten up most of the people we work with at one point or another. You're a heavyweight boxing champion. I think I... I don't mean to offend, but I find it hard to imagine you could be afraid of them."

"I don't like being laughed at. Or..." There's the image of it in his mind. Stuck in the rain, a foot stomping on his head. Stay in the closet, betray Munakata... risk his scorn, his hatred, his... "...I can't change the way that I am. And now I can't hide it either. I should feel relieved but... I don't."

"Even with me by your side?"

"Especially with you here!" He says, maybe a little too loudly. "I... I don't like being made fun of. I don't like the jokes or the rumors or people questioning my masculinity or... And it's different when someone like Fukawa does it or... Because she... doesn't hate me. But..."

The words don't come easily to him as they walk.

Even Fukawa, as annoying as she is... She doesn't hate him. For her, it feels like teasing. He doesn't like it, but she knows how to apologize if she goes too far. Here it... feels like jeering.

The feeling of being hated... Hated by people who don't even know him...

There's nothing about that that he likes.

"...It's okay." Munakata says moving closer.

Munakata tries to move closer when he's being supportive. But Sakakura feels like he should pull away. He doesn't, but there's always that instinct.

"...I've been hiding who I am for... years. You... It's not the same for you. I think. I don't know. You must feel some of it, but... I've been imagining being laughed at ever since I was a fighter. Ever since I worried about my career and... What you'd think. What my fans would think... What people would say about me in tabloids if they knew. It's not that I want to be afraid... I just... I don't know how _not_ to be afraid."

"..." Munakata stares ahead thoughtfully. "Then... You and I will face that too. Together."

"A-Ah... Yeah... I guess so."

"Because I like the way you are, Juzo. The man I love is a kind person, who cares about others more than himself. Who talks too loudly, and resorts to violence too often. But he's a good man. And I want you to see what I see."

"..." There's a joke there, but he lets it slide. "Kyosuke..."

"I do feel it though. The way the shopkeeper didn't understand... Or how he looked at us. I felt it too. Maybe not as deeply... But... It did bother me. I can't imagine having that fear, constantly. I thought about proposing to you properly. Or I wondered if you would. But the thought of it being a public spectacle... I couldn't do it after all. I thought about it. I planned to do it. But I wasn't able to. I'm not as brave as I wish I were, it seems."

"Kyosuke... You don't have to propose like that. I... I mean, I'll do it if you... If that's what you wanted." Sakakura is bright red. The idea of that... makes him very happy.

"That's why I want you close. It makes it easier."

"...You're saying mushy stuff again." Sakakura looks to him, just to steal a peek, and Munakata is as bright red as he is. It's different from the normal compliments. This feels... more like something he's always wanted to hear.

"I'm... feeling sentimental."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go of my hand." He says simply, squeezing Sakakura's hand tighter. "I... I want you close to me."

Whether it's defiance, or bravery, or... something else entirely...

Sakakura stops and pulls Munakata closer until they're facing each other. And then, in broad daylight, in front of anyone who might happen to be watching, he kisses him. And if there are people jeering or laughing, he isn't paying attention to them.

"Will you marry me?" 

Sakakura asks once their kiss breaks. He doesn't get down on one knee... He's not sure he has that in him. Yet. But... They'd never been very traditional.

Munakata smiles.

"Of course I will."


	22. They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, I've been recently working on a DR original story. It's set with 16 original characters in a Killing Game situation set between the Tragedy/Fall of Hope's Peak and just before the First Killing Game. I think it'll be fun to work with some original characters again! And you can expect some cameos from other DR characters (1, 2, and the Future Foundation)
> 
> If you're interested in following along it's Unlucky Madrigal, so come let me know what you think!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220

"You're still nervous?"

"I... Well... Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Of course."

"...I wish I had your poker face."

Of course there were people who stopped to stare, but... If anyone was laughing, it was to themselves.

Feeling Sakakura's hand tighten in his own, Munakata tries to be calm for him. It does make him nervous too. Holding hands in public really isn't that uncommon. It would be one thing if they were kissing and hugging in public but...

Even just holding hands as they walk through the main branch of the Future Foundation puts Sakakura on edge. Was this part of Munakata's plan to make him more comfortable? To get him to be more open...?

"Do you need to stop?" Munakata asks withdrawing his hand.

It's not as if everyone hadn't just seen them already. But Sakakura looks embarrassed and nervous.

"...What if they're making fun of us?"

It's probably the simplest and most basic question he could ask. It's not hidden behind big emotions. It's... It's the question that Sakakura's had in his heart since he was little.

"I'm here with you." For whatever that's worth. "But we'll do this at your pace."

"...It's just..." He pauses. "I don't want to let her win."

"...Let who win?"

"You know who." He says angrily, and now that he's said it like that, he does know who Sakakura's talking about. "She... used my fear against me. And I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"...Enoshima can't hurt you now. She's dead."

"But if I'm still..." He clenches his fist. He moves Munakata to one side so they can speak more privately. There aren't many people around, but it's still a touchy subject. "If I'm still letting you down... If I'm still afraid... Then... She wins."

"That's not true at all. Look at me." Munakata places his hand on Sakakura's face, gently. He can feel the warmth from Sakakura's blush spread across his cheek. "Enoshima's plan was to use your fear to pit you against me. To make a weapon out of your fear. And to have you live in Despair. But... there's no Despair in you."

"..."

"You don't believe me?"

"...It's not that. It's... I... I don't want it to be this hard. I'm... not strong enough."

"That's not true either." Munakata smiles and removes his hand. "I know what kind of person you are. There's nothing to fear."

"...I've wanted you for so long. And now that I've finally got you... I don't want anyone to take you away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but..."

"Nothing anyone says or does will make me leave you. Unless you've decided against marrying me."

"No! Not... Not at all. I... I still really want that. I..." Sakakura groans. "I want this to be easy. I'm not... What if..."

"Is this you having cold feet? It's cute to watch you spiral." Munakata allows a small chuckle and Sakakura flinches.

"Is... Is that it? Am I having cold feet...?"

"You tell me."

"I have no fucking idea!" Sakakura says, louder than he really should have, which makes people stare.

"Do you love me?"

"...Of course I do." Sakakura says with great conviction. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then that's all there is to it. I want you by my side. I want you to be my Hope."

Sakakura is dumbfounded by that. Munakata's Hope...?

"You... You mean that?"

"...Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He says so simply it makes Sakakura feel stupid for having asked it. "I'm working to build a world of Hope. It... goes without saying that I'd like Hope for myself..."

Even though he says it, Munakata has become bashful at the last sentence.

"...I'm being stupid, aren't I. I don't even know what I'm afraid of. I don't... I don't want to lose you now."

"You only let her win if you run away."

"Can..." Sakakura begins to blush awkwardly again. "Can we try the hand holding thing again...?"

And Munakata reaches out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands, awkwardly at first, because Sakakura still feels the urge to run away when someone stops to stare at them, they make their way further down the hallway.
> 
> "Sakakura! Munakata!" The voice calls out to them.
> 
> Asahina, bright and energetic comes up leading her tour group. She stops, seeing them holding hands and blushes a little embarrassed. Sakakura immediately pulls his hand from Munakata's as the rest of her tour group comes closer.
> 
> "Hello, Asahina." Munakata says politely.
> 
> "You know we can hire people to give tours? You're a Division Head now..."
> 
> "I-I'm h-helping..." Fukawa - who's finally been given an actual uniform instead of the ratty old Hope's Peak uniform she'd been wearing - is smiling awkwardly having seen them holding hands.
> 
> "Great." Sakakura doesn't mean that at all.
> 
> "I know we could, but... I mean, I kind of enjoy this sort of thing!"
> 
> ... Whatever floats her donut, he supposes.
> 
> "Why, hello there, handsome~"
> 
> Sakakura flinches at Teruteru's voice. Hinata laughs awkwardly from behind.
> 
> "...You again."
> 
> "Mm... Me again. Did you miss me...? I know I missed you..."
> 
> Sakakura feels a migraine coming on as Hinata laughs awkwardly in the background. Akane is also there, eating. As usual.
> 
> And then...
> 
> And then.....!
> 
> "...What... the... fuck?!"
> 
> Sakakura sees a... round... version of himself? It's... like a weird funhouse mirror. A fat Sakakura.
> 
> "...This is... Uh..." Hinata pauses. "The Impostor."
> 
> "H-Hehehe... S-Saka...curvy..." Fukawa begins to jeer and Sakakura about loses his mind. "...Sakakcurvy the... S-SHSL ...I-Impuncher..."
> 
> Sakacurvy.
> 
> ...Sakacurvy.
> 
> .........
> 
> His mind is blank with rage. Well. Fukawa's ready to die apparently.
> 
> "Take off my face." Sakakura glares down at the rounded version of him. 
> 
> "Get your face outta my face." The Impostor answers back in a pretty spot-on impression. Where did he get a jacket like his in that size?!
> 
> As he looks back to Munakata for some support, he can see Munakata... has turned bright red, and is shaking with barely controlled laughter.
> 
> Munakata's also ready to die, apparently. But for him, he'll let it slide.
> 
> With all the malice he can muster, he cracks his knuckles.
> 
> "You got ten seconds to take off my face or I rearrange it for you."


	23. Tonight I Want to See You in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't heard, I'm now working on another fic - an original story set in the DR universe set between the beginning of the Tragedy and the First Killing Game involving some original characters.  
> So if you're interested (and frankly if you're a fan of how I write) come on over and read Unlucky Madrigal!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220

One day...

Something bizarre happened. Something so strange, so entirely unexpected that the entire Future Foundation was abuzz for the next few days, as the strange incident became urban legend.

It was the day... Munakata wore jeans.

...

"...I feel ridiculous." Munakata says quietly.

"You said you'd let me dress you." Sakakura is holding his hand. For once, he's sure that no one is them in terms of their relationship, just their clothes.

"I did say that." He nods, defeated. "But I assumed you would be dressing me in my style of clothing."

"You had jeans in your closet. It's not my fault you don't wear them often enough." He blushes and looks away. "I... think your jeans fit you pretty well."

"...Staring, are you?" There's a raised eyebrow.

"..." Sakakura could lie but... "...Obviously."

"Hm. Maybe I'll wear more casual clothes around the house..."

"We might even get you to sleep in a t-shirt and underwear and not a three piece pajama suit." Sakakura mutters and Munakata can feel his cheeks burn.

Sakakura had picked out his clothes that day. Jeans, a simple and casual button-down, and one of Sakakura's red sports sweatshirts that was a little big on him and smelled like Sakakura... He liked the sweatshirt. Sakakura wasn't getting it back. 

Sakakura couldn't stop Munakata from ironing his jeans though.

And just to be a good sport, Sakakura let Munakata dress him. Munakata had picked out one of Sakakura's neat and business formal suits, picked out Sakakura's tie himself, and then let Sakakura wear his trademark jacket. Somehow... grunge formal looked very good on Sakakura.

It was only a shame he couldn't... stare... at Sakakura so easily with the jacket hiding some of his form.

People would periodically stop to look at them, but they did their best to ignore it. By now, Sakakura held onto Munakata's hand on instinct.

It was still scary. He still felt anxious. But Munakata made it bearable, worthwhile.

When they actually stop and talk to people, it's amazing how many of them marvel at Munakata. Sakakura feels somehow oddly proud, like he's showing off his boyfriend to people.

"Do I really look that different?"

"Nah, I think they're just teasing you." He lies. Munakata absolutely looks different. In a good way.

Sakakura pulls off his jacket, getting a bit overheated in so many clothes. At least now Munakata can appreciate the view more.

"Mm... Hello, handsome 1 and handsome 2!"

Sakakura grimaces. Oh yeah. He's here today.

"...Hanamura." He says quietly. 

Wait. Is he number 1 or number 2?

Fukawa catches sight of Munakata and practically shrieks, shouting something about "Vice-Master", and running out of the room clutching her pigtails.

The gift keeps on giving.

"Tell me... Do you come here often?"

"...He works here, what kind of line is that?" Koizumi Mahiru is there, thankfully saying the things everyone else is thinking.

"You look quite sharp in that suit..."

Munakata's icy gaze falls on Teruteru and he scurries away before Munakata can draw his sword and make a threatening joke about something else being "sharp".

Before Teruteru can add any other smart remarks, Munakata all but pulls Sakakura away back to the office.

"...What's the matter?" Sakakura can see Munakata nearly lose his cool.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Sakakura scoffs. "If something's bothering you just tell me!"

"..." Munakata stares hard at him. "I'm jealous."

"...Y... You are?"

"How should I feel when someone flirts with the man I love?" Munakata says it so matter-of-factly that Sakakura doesn't know how to respond.

"...I-It... It's not like I'm interested in him." Sakakura finds himself awkwardly blushing.

"I know that. But if someone flirts with you, I prefer it be me."

"A-Ah... Yeah... Th-That makes sense." Sakakura stumbles through his words, blushing feverishly. "It's... Well, guys haven't really hit on me before. I... I don't know how to react."

"..." Munakata smiles and touches Sakakura's tie, as if he's going to smooth it out. "The way you look in that suit... makes me want to kiss you. You're so handsome, even in your regular clothes. But the way you look now really makes it stand out. It must be the same way with me out of my normal clothes... I've thought of nothing but how it would feel to kiss you in your suit all morning."

"...Y... You don't have to flirt that brazenly..." Sakakura is sheepishly happy. "But... I... want you to kiss me. So... That works out."

"All I could think about when I saw you in your suit this morning was how much I'm looking forward to tearing it off of you."

Munakata smirks. Like it's a game. And Sakakura is out of his depths.

"O-Okay, you're... you're giving me goosebumps again..." Sakakura feels a little dizzy with how openly Munakata speaks.

"I'm very possessive of you, it seems. I didn't realize there was that part of me." Munakata continues to smirk. "...And when we get home, I plan on fully exploring that with you."

"Now you're just saying dirty things on purpose."

"I can keep going. I have many fond thoughts of you... Maybe you'd like to hear how I feel about your muscles? Or your hair? ...Or your..." Munakata looks him up and down before loosening Sakakura's tie, letting it hang sloppy as he comes closer. "...finer features?"

"...I... I..." Sakakura is dumbfounded. This is... a new and potentially dangerous side of Munakata. And yet... "...A-Alright. Flirt with me. Give it your best shot..."

Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, no one believed Munakata was wearing jeans. Probably because the Impostor was there dressed as Munakata.
> 
> P.S. One day the Impostor comes to the FF dressed as Makoto and Sakakura (after laughing his ass off) decides he can be trusted. And also takes a picture of fat Makoto to use for his phone's wallpaper.


	24. Don't Tempt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely NSFW~
> 
> Because... of course it is.

It was now their third time tonight... And Munakata still hadn't let him touch himself or cum at all.

...In future, he would remember the dangers of a well-tailored suit and Munakata being jealous.

By now, the two of them are flushed and sweaty. Munakata's stamina in all of this has surprised him, but he has to keep in mind that they're both fairly young and... The suit. The suit probably helped a lot.

This position was the only new one of the night, but after two times and having to deny himself, it was quickly becoming a favorite.

Somewhere between crouching, kneeling, and being on all fours, he gasps and pants gently as Munakata continues rimming him from below.

Munakata teased him gently, and Sakakura could feel his legs jittering. He... really hoped he wasn't accidentally going to lose his balance and sit on the man's face for real. That was just not how he wanted the evening to go.

Sakakura knows he's close to actually begging, leaking ineffectually all over the sheets again. At least it was easy enough to change them once they'd showered... Because... three times was a bit much even for them.

Munakata holds onto Sakakura's hips blindly with his hands, continuing to rim him, gently and then... not so gently. He's starting to be able to read Sakakura's gasps and low groans of pleasure rather well.

"...Please..." Sakakura hasn't stopped blushing, but both of them are red in the face from exertion, so it's hard to tell. "...This... position is too embarrassing..."

Momentarily, he wonders if Munakata has heard him from underneath but then...

"The only thing I want to hear from you is your cute noises again. Your begging comes later, and if you do it well, so do you."

Sakakura shudders and Munakata doesn't wait for a response.

"...Sorry." He says weakly as Munakata begins again.

The suit was a mistake. A glorious mistake. What... What was Munakata going to do to him on the wedding night when both of them would be in suits?! ...No. Best not to think about that.

The way he touches him with his hands, not being able to see but still... always finding ways to give him chills, trace over his goosebumps with his hands.

It didn't help that he was still sensitive. He hoped he wasn't behaving too... sloppily. But desire and frustration made him sloppy. And that seemed how Munakata wanted him tonight.

When Sakakura can no longer contain the gasps and dull moans, Munakata seems to take pleasure in drawing them out, time and again.

"Please... I... I can't... I... I want to..."

"No touching without permission. You know the rules." Munakata smiles and gives his hip a few light taps. "But if you really can't wait... Slide down. I'll finish you off."

Sakakura is... a little reluctant but... he does so.

Moving back down until he's gently hovering over Munakata's hips... Seeing Munakata looking at him with... Lust. Pure desire. But... How could he have ever expected to get such a reaction?

"Could... you do this more... later? I... I like this."

He says, sheepishly as Munakata prepares himself. There's more lube and other preparations, but Munakata does it all confidently.

"If that's a request from the man who loves me, how could I refuse?"

"...We've been doing it for hours, you don't have to say something mushy like that."

"Then stop speaking and ride me." Munakata orders with a loud slap on Sakakura's ass.

"Y-Yeah, yeah... You're so... bossy..."

"That's because I am the boss."

"M-Maybe split the difference between mushy and commanding...?"

"I won't tell you twice." Munakata gives him a smirk.

"...You're really milking this, aren't you..."

"If I were milking you..."

"Q-Quiet, that's..." Sakakura blushes before getting into position.

"It's a shame I can't see your back tremble when I touch you from underneath. I would very much like to see that..."

"..."

"But it's alright. I know I'll see it from another angle. I'd rather see your trembling lips when you make those cute noises."

"...You're..." Sakakura turns his head away. "...impossible."

Just as expected, riding Munakata... up and down... slicker and easier than normal, probably because this was the third time having sex that night, building up a rhythm is pretty easy.

The way he coaxes out those 'cute noises' is... pretty intense. Having been driven to distraction for most of the night... and even before when he'd had to prepare for Munakata...

He couldn't stop himself from leaking all over Munakata's stomach. Leaking helplessly as Munakata holds onto his hips and continues the pace.

The way he leans up and kisses his neck, getting more noises out of him.

It continues that way for the next few minutes until...

"W... Wait... I'm..." Sakakura can feel the haze rolling over his eyes. He kisses Munakata, desperately. "It's... Kyosuke... I'm...!"

A firm hand around his cock strokes him until...

There's a shuddering gasp and before he can even get a warning out, white splatters over Munakata's stomach and chest. Sakakura tries not to focus too much on his moaning and heavy breathing as he pulls away from Munakata's kiss.

"Interesting. That's the kind of reaction I was hoping for..." He says before pulling out. "Even though you didn't beg this time, Juzo."

"Wait... You... You didn't..." Sakakura is still a bit cloudy but...

They're kissing again and Sakakura gives him a serious look once the fog begins to clear in his mind.

"...I can finish up with my hand. If I keep going, you'll be uncomfortable, right? Or if I get you going and then I orgasm..."

There are a few minutes where Munakata cleans himself up and Sakakura tries to keep his breathing even.

"...Saying... embarrassing stuff doesn't even bother you, does it." Sakakura gives a small laugh as he tries to keep his legs from shaking unsuccessfully. "All that flirting and dirty talk..."

"It's just science. Applied anatomy. You respond well to that type of flirting." Munakata smirks at him. "But... I've been too cruel to you tonight anyway... I hope it was fun, at least."

"I-It... was kind of hot... You... doing stuff to me. I mean." He says, blushing again. "You could... do more stuff to me. That's... it's fine..."

"Greedy."

"...I only came once tonight, how am I the greedy one." Sakakura gives a bit of a chuckle as kisses Munakata before moving off of him into a sitting position and stretches his legs.

"Then how about I touch you, and you touch me... And I kiss you until you're satisfied...?"

"..."

"Oh, look. You're hard again." Science again, practical applied anatomy.

Betrayed by his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a tragedy over in Unlucky Madrigal, so I had to make up for it by writing some sins here ;D


	25. Offer It to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I was going for lighthearted and things took a "crying happy tears" kind of turn. I apologize in advance, but maybe grab a tissue if you cry easily?

Sakakura tries on the tuxedo for the wedding. They were still deciding on a date, but he'd gone ahead and bought one his size to be prepared. One less thing he'd have to worry about, or stress over.

Wearing the tuxedo feels so... formal. And the shoes hurt. He'd need to find a way to break them in.

Looking in the mirror, trying to adjust his hair... It feels stupid to fret over his hair though, considering it's not even his wedding day yet. It doesn't matter how his hair looks.

Nervously trying to breathe in the uncomfortable shoes, he feels himself starting to get nervous in his old bedroom. He keeps forgetting he technically has his own room, since they moved in together and they normally share Munakata's bedroom which is... neater and has less dirty clothes on the floor.

His goofy grumpy bird plush toy that Munakata got him is there on his shelf. And...

He moves to the nighttable and pulls out... that picture. The same one he'd had for years. Even Enoshima couldn't taint his feelings for that picture. Of course they had their own pictures. And Munakata wasn't much of a decorator, but having pictures of them on the walls was... nice. It felt... stable.

A gentle smile comes across his lip as he touches the picture. Munakata. Confidence personified. Nothing is sexier to him than a man with ambition and... that works well considering Munakata is the most ambitious person he knows.

An idea flashes across his mind and he stands with the picture and moves to place it on his shelf, a few inches shorter than him, not quite eye level but... It's about Munakata's height, right? Something like that?

He then scours his desk for some of his notes.

Sakakura grabs his papers. He had some rough drafts of his vows, or the things he'd say at the wedding once... Once it was time for that. And...

It's all chicken scratch, honestly. His dominant hand is his left one, but the metal hand does get in the way of writing sometimes. It is still Soda's prototype after all, but it gets the job done. Writing with his right hand would be even harder.

Flipping through his papers he picks the one he's least embarrassed by and moves back to Munakata's photo. He can already feel nerves rippling up his back and his pulse quickening. Why does just the idea of it fill him with so much... anxiety.

He clears his throat. It's... suddenly very warm.

"...Munakata... Er.. No. Kyosuke. I should call him Kyosuke, right? It's... our wedding why be formal with him that'd be..." He mumbles making a note. "You and I have known each other for a long time, right? I mean. You know that. Of course you do, you were there."

This is terrible. All terrible.

"When we were at Hope's Peak we had so many... ideals about the future. And we thought we could make the world a better place. Us three... Th-Then... Well... Things didn't work out like that, did they...? At least... Shit this got depressing... I... A lot of stuff happened and... fuck..."

He switches papers.

"When the world was ending, you... were still my world. You know that by now. I... I would've followed you anywhere. Done anything for you. If it could make you happy. And that made me happy. Even... Even if Yukizome was... Despair... No, shit, fuck what are you doing don't bring up the man's dead ex who was Despair... The fuck is wrong with you?!"

He skips ahead.

"...Joining the Future Foundation as your bodyguard felt natural. If... If I'd failed as your security guard, I definitely wouldn't fail here. Doing this. But... But I did. I... No, this is wrong. This is sad. It should be happy... Happier..."

He flips the paper over.

"Enoshima made me afraid of who I was in... in a way I never felt before. I was always worried what people might say about me. To me. Online and shit... No, don't say 'shit' in your wedding vows... Uh... But that's the life of an athlete and... And... She used me. And I... I betrayed you. I failed you then. I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life. I couldn't... I couldn't tell you. I couldn't see you hate me. I was so afraid. I didn't trust you. I... I loved you, but I didn't have faith in you, did I? That's what she wanted... She wanted me to be in Despair that I loved you but not the whole way... Right? Is... No... He'd get mad if I said that. Shit..."

He crumples up that paper and tosses it. A new paper, but it's the same kind of ideas.

"...When we were trapped and... And you stabbed me... It was okay. I didn't hate you. I've never hated you. When you stabbed me, I thought... 'Well, he just doesn't need me anymore'... And... And then Makoto tells me you thought I was Despair, but... Of course you did. How could you not? I fucking... I fucking couldn't be honest with you - don't say 'fucking' either - and... I let her go... And I know it's not my fault what she did, I know that's what you keep saying. 'Juzo, Enoshima did those things because that's who she was. You aren't responsible for it, she is.' ...But... I still felt responsible... I still _feel_ responsible... God, he'd really fucking hate it if I said any of that..."

Moving down...

"...When you stabbed me, I understood. You thought I was Despair. Tengan made you think that, right? Then... Then of course it's not your fault. Shit, I blame myself for Enoshima how is he not going to blame himself for Tengan dicking him around, just scratch that part out..." A small note. "But I understood why you'd... kill me."

He quickly tears the paper up, angry. He can't have it sound like he's blaming Kyosuke. Not in his vows.

The next paper.

"Of course you'd try to kill me. That was why... I never blamed you. How could I? It was my fault you believed I was Despair. I let her go. It was my fault you couldn't believe in me, because I ruined our trust. That was why... When I thought you abandoned me I thought... 'I deserve this'... I deserved what you did to me. That's why I was never mad, just... sad. It hurt. It hurt a lot... It..."

He begins to tear up thinking of it. No, this isn't right, but...

"...I deserved it. But I never blamed you, not really. I wanted you to live. No matter what. No matter how badly I screwed up, I never wanted you to be hurt by my mistakes. By me. I would have given it all up for you. You know that. You... You get mad when I say it like this, but... If I was going to die for anyone, I'd gladly die for you. I was so... I was... so sad... Thinking... How you'd abandoned me but I never wanted you to die so..."

He angrily dabs away tears as they come to him. It's all coming out wrong.

"The breaker room... I... Thinking of the world you'd build, with or without me, the life of happiness you deserved to have... Hoping you'd find it somehow. Hoping you'd live on. Hoping I could at least do that for you. At least that. After all the fuck ups and me not being able to protect Yukizome, and all the shit I did that got other people killed... All my mistakes... Dying for you was never a mistake. Never. I would do it all over again like that for you."

None of it's right. None of it sounds... like what should be in a wedding vow.

"...My parents would hate this. Yours would too. They wouldn't be happy if they saw us here like this getting married. They'd... No, this is worse. Way worse. No..."

He sighs and wipes more tears away.

"My only regret in the breaker room was that I wouldn't be able to see your world of Hope. But I knew it was going to be beautiful. I knew it back then when we first met. I knew... But putting myself first only ever makes things that much worse so... Dying... Thinking I'd died... I was always thinking of you, even then. If my love and my life were all I had to give, then... Then I'd give them too."

He sniffles loudly. And turns to a different page.

"Living with you... Being with you... We had a lot of ups and downs, remember? I don't know how I would've gotten through it without you. I was afraid I wasn't letting you move on with your life, and I... I thought I needed to live my own life too. I did but... But... What was it going to look like without you? The thought... terrified me. And for once, I'm... not afraid of that anymore."

He can feel himself smiling. Maybe keep that line?

"I'm never afraid when I'm with you. That's a lie. I'm still afraid. But I think I can deal with it when I'm with you. No matter what anyone says, we can do it. Right? That's what you said. And... I still remember your words to me... That my place in your world of Hope was at your side. I'd always wanted to hear you say that to me. Because... Because... Hope doesn't mean anything to me without you there. I was happy to support you getting there but... But being by your side... I..."

At least it's getting closer to his original intention.

"Kyosuke. I love you. I always have. And I'm finally here. And I've got you. And I'm still... I'm still so afraid someone or something's going to try to take you away from me because that's how my luck goes and I'm... I've been so lucky that... But... If something is coming. Worse than this. Worse than anything... Will you still stay by my side? Will you still love me? I... I hope you'll say yes. And tell me the things I need to hear."

He puts the paper down. The last words in his speech were actually the first ones he thought of, so he knows them by heart.

"Munakata Kyosuke... I'm... I'm so glad to have met you. And I'm even happier that I get to marry you. Because... We can do anything together. And... And I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want to hear them. I love you, Kyosuke. Please marry me. With you, I'll always be proud. Of myself, and of us. And what we have. I won't be afraid anymore. I won't let despair keep me away from you anymore. I'll be strong with you, Kyosuke. And I'll be strong for you, too. So... Please... Please stay with me, for the rest of my life. That's my selfish wish. I'll love you forever. Kyosuke."

The impact of a body against his is a surprise.

It definitely startles him to be hugged so tightly by...

"Juzo..." Munakata's voice whispers into his back. Sakakura flinches. He can feel his tears soaking into his tuxedo. "I love you too, Juzo. I... I love you..."

"Kyosuke! ...H... How much did you...?"

"All of it."

"...Y-You heard all of it?! I..." Fuck. "...I... I'm sorry. I was trying to be... secretive."

"Be quiet."

"But I can't use any of it now! It's... It's no good..."

"I said be quiet." He says firmly, holding him from behind. "...It was everything to me. You are everything to me."

Blushing brighter than before, the familiar goosebumps appear.

He's able to dislodge himself to turn to face Munakata, who is still crying and... it's a face he's never seen from him. It looks like happy tears, but his face is contorted with complicated emotions as he sniffles.

Instantly he reaches for his pocket square to dry Munakata's tears.

"I didn't want you to cry, I wanted you to be happy..."

"I am happy. So... So happy."

"Th-Then stop crying, because you're... gonna make me cry too..."

"You already are..."

"Shut up, I know that!"

The two of them are crying disasters but when they hug they don't want to let go and just end up crying on each other.

"...You're going to make me cry in front of all of our friends." Munakata says weakly.

"I'll be crying too. So will they."

"I love you, Juzo."

"I love you more."

"...That's not possible."

"Of course it is, I'm the Ultimate Husband, remember?"

There's a small congested snotty laugh from both of them as they wipe their faces.

"...Stay with me."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Meanwhile in the Afterlife Theater, Yukizome is standing and applauding and is ignoring Junko's snide comments about this being a soap opera, but Yukizome's just weeping and clapping)


	26. My Mind is Gone, But My Heart Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very not safe for work I can't stress that enough.
> 
> It might be a sin just to read this, so send Jesus because I think I need some absolution after writing this.

Turnabout is fair play...

"You're... distracting me." Munakata says, a blush creeping up his chest and to his cheeks and ears.

"I'm certainly trying." Sakakura grins into his ear before kissing Munakata's neck.

He can feel Munakata begin to tense up when the hand reaches under Munakata's cardigan and undershirt - dressing down for someone like Munakata - only to start feeling his chest.

"...Is this revenge for something I've done?" Munakata places some of the papers he'd been holding onto the coffee table.

Sharing the sofa with Sakakura was inviting disaster, he'd known that from the start. Papers in neat stacks on their table, all about building permits and contractor information.

"It's supposed to keep your stress levels down."

"By stressing me out...?" Munakata smiles to himself when he feels Sakakura tense while kissing his neck.

"...I'm trying to relax you."

"I can handle this."

"...You're really going through with it, aren't you. Your Hope's Peak thing." A question, phrased like a statement.

"...I'm... leaning into the possibility."

"Yeah, I know how your mind works. You're going for it. You really want to do it. You're just 'leaning into it' enough so that you can get invested..." Sakakura grins and squeezes him from behind. "I know you, remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you keep lying, I could put you over _my_ knee for once."

"Dirty."

"...It's dirty when you do it too!" Sakakura feels himself blushing into Munakata's shoulder blades.

"..." Munakata stops and lets himself be touched, more. Harder. "...I do want it. I'd like to be... the Headmaster. That was always my goal. I still want that. Even now."

"You're already the Chairman of the Future Foundation. Aren't you taking on too much responsibility? Even you have your limits."

"Maybe so. But I have to try."

"Well..." Sakaura says before he pulls Munakata to him, and then roughly presses Munakata's back onto the sofa before getting on top of him. "You're going to have to learn how to come up for air."

Munakata isn't really used to being manhandled... Or... He is, but usually Sakakura is doing it when he tells him to do it. Having Sakakura suddenly use his strength to press him into the sofa is...

He begins to blush bright pink with Sakakura over him, a hand on Munakata's chest holding him down.

"...Juzo." Suddenly he feels a bit exposed, as if the thought of Sakakura doing anything he wanted to him just crosses his mind. "At least... in the bedroom."

"You giving me orders? I don't think you understand..." Sakakura reaches down to unbutton Munakata's pants, and slowly slides a hand down the front of Munakata's waistband. "...You're all mine now."

"..."

"...Too forceful?"

"No, keep going." Munakata says quietly, but quickly. "...Please."

"...Guys like you take on too much at once, you like to be in control of everything. That's why when someone comes along and takes control of you, you're kind of excited about it, huh?"

Sakakura's dirty talk does seem to improve when he's the one taking the initiative.

"...You're right."

"I know. I can feel you. I think you need to admit to yourself what you want me to do to you."

"Take me... If you want." He looks away.

"...You're being a real tsunami, you know that."

Munakata nearly breaks character to laugh.

"Tsundere." He corrects him.

"Right. That."

Words can fuck right off.

Immediately, he reclaims control of the situation by kissing Munakata, probably harder than he should, and then giving him a small bite on the neck... Probably not enough to bruise or leave a mark. Probably.

"...I want you to..." He blushes, as if the word feels foreign to him. "...Fuck me, Juzo."

"..." Sakakura has no idea how to process that. Munakata isn't one to throw around that word like he does. Somehow... It makes both of them harder. "...That was always how tonight was going to go. The only thing in question is how many times I make you moan."

Munakata gives him a quizzical look. In their entire sexual history, Munakata had never been particularly given to loud moans and cries... Except a few times, usually right at the (literal) climax, or when he was overly sensitive.

It's either a challenge or... a promise.

"Then, do it." 

...

Sakakura had pulled him along. And... he would have chosen the bedroom but...

The bathroom would do. 

Shoving Munakata inside, and pulling off the man's clothes, he makes sure to give Munakata's ass a few strong squeezes.

"...Can I... undress you?"

Munakata allows himself to be docile for Sakakura as he squeezes him and kisses him.

"Yeah. I want you to do that." He says breathlessly.

Peeling off Sakakura's clothes was pretty easy, and the way Sakakura responded to it was... encouraging. Even in his position, Munakata is still feeling Sakakura... everywhere. Mimicking the squeezes, and the kisses.

He places a strong hand on Munakata's chest and presses him closer to the shower. When the water is heated, steam begins to rise. Sakakura has taken off the metal hand now... Although it is waterproof, there is maybe something disconcerting about a metal limb during a sexual encounter in a bathroom. Possibly.

"...You don't have to take it off on my account." Munakata says quietly.

"I'm taking it off because I want to." Sakakura says in a carefree way. "So I can get clean too."

"Alright."

Pushing Munakata under the spray of the hot water, Sakakura continues to kiss him from behind. Seeing the way the water flattens his hair... The way he looks when wet... 

Sakakura's hand grips Munakata's waist and holds him up against him.

"...Look at you, I can feel you reacting."

"You're hard."

"...So are you."

He pushes Munakata up to face the wall with his hands on the wall. Sakakura directs the hot water onto Munakata's back. Munakata breathes a little easier, seeming to feel tension leave him. 

When he's warmed up, Sakakura beings to massage Munakata's shoulders with his hand. It's enough to get a few deep sighs and gasps from him.

"..."

"Noises like that. Only louder." Sakakura continues to massage him. It... would be easier with another hand. But that's simply not possible; he pushes the thought aside. "I'm going to relax you and get you ready... And then you're all mine."

Munakata nods.

Sakakura pauses to grab the bottle of lubrication, which Munakata notes had been in the bathroom... So, this was planned? He smiles to himself even with his position against the wall. At least it's waterproof.

...

A lubed hand, teases at Munakata, pressing into him, pushing him open more than before. Every so often, he'd withdraw his fingers to tease Munakata's cock from behind. Seeing Munakata gasp and shiver throughout the whole thing is worth it.

"Kyosuke... I can't hear your voice... Should I work you harder?"

Munakata nods, unable to respond, but he actually does gasp when Sakakura's hand slaps his ass.

"...!"

"I know what you need. Someone to take control for a bit, huh? You need to give it up to someone and let them make the decisions for once...?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"...Yes."

Another slap on the ass. Though Munakata doesn't really like it, it does something for him in the situation. But he much prefers the way Sakakura looks in that kind of situation. For now, he'll allow it. 

The fingers start to work into him again before he notices Sakakura has knelt down and has Munakata spread his legs more. He directs the shower head to Munakata's back... Water dribbles down his back and some spills onto Sakakura as he begins to really use his fingers to work Munakata over.

The way Munakata gasps and grunts is an obvious turn-on... And... Well, honestly, if he had his other hand, he'd be touching himself while he touched Munakata, so it's an exercise in denial for both of them.

He can tell Munakata has really started to loosen up now, at three fingers.

Sakakura is bigger than Munakata, so he has to really make sure Munakata can handle him. But even if it's a little rough, maybe Munakata would like that...?

Dirty thoughts fill his mind. And he's painfully hard.

"If you're good, I might use my mouth on you too. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Very much so..." Munakata answers honestly as he breathes hard.

Sakakura stands up and turns Munakata around. At least this way, they can grind on each other. Pressed so closely that Sakakura has the water coming onto his back now, shielding Munakata.

"You want me to stroke us both, or should I fuck you?" He tries to make it sound confident, even with his heart pounding so hard in his chest. Sakakura hopes Munakata doesn't notice.

Munakata blushes shyly.

"...Please, fuck me. But don't let me... You know... Until... Until you say so."

That was normally how Munakata did it for Sakakura. Of course he'd like to be on the receiving end, if he saw how much Sakakura reacted to that kind of treatment.

By now they're soaking wet, and Sakakura's hair has deflated to hang in his eyes... which is something Munakata finds very attractive.

He leans in and kisses Munakata hard, before taking a (gentle) handful of Munakata's hair to tilt his head up.

"Who do you belong to?" He feels a little gross for having said it, but Munakata shudders. It might not be so bad, as long as it's an agreed upon act?

"I belong to you, Juzo."

"...And what are you?"

The answer he's expecting is 'yours'... The answer he gets is...

"...I'm... a slut, sir. Your slut, sir."

Sakakura turns bright violet red and has to look away for a moment, he's so shocked and turned on. That... That is possibly the dirtiest thing he's ever heard Munakata say. And it was so out of the blue!

And what's the 'sir' talk about?!

...

Struggling with that, he does take into account that they are going to be married, so maybe this is just one of his future husband's fantasies? It's... It's kind of hot. Kind of like having sex with the boss at his desk.

Wait, they did that.

Sakakura takes a moment to compose himself, and he notices Munakata's coy smirk that quickly dissipates to meekness. Getting into character is apparently one of Munakata's strengths.

"You're my slut, huh?"

"...Yes."

"Yes, what?" Sakakura tightens his grip on Munakata's hair, again not painfully.

"Yes, sir." He answers.

"That's right. Don't forget it next time, or we'll have to talk discipline." Sakakura grins in spite of how embarrassed he is to be saying such dirty porn lines. "You want that, Kyosuke?"

"...Maybe. Sir." Munakata answers with the coy smirk.

Damn him! Sakakura feels his heart beating so fast he thinks it might take off and fly away. He was absolutely enjoying making Sakakura feel like this!

"...Turn around. Face the wall. And... hold onto the grip."

Their shower had metal bars one could grip to pull themselves up. It had been something Munakata had done for Sakakura, just in case he lost his balance with only one hand.

They also had a no-slip mat, which helped. This hadn't been their first time getting it on in the showers.

Munakata turns around and holds onto the grip as Sakakura readies him and spread more lubrication.

Sliding in, he feels Munakata gasp and widen his stance more.

Sakakura kisses at his neck and places his hand on Munakata's inner thigh for support, just a finger's length away from Munakata's cock to tease him as he thrusts. It's a bit rough at first, but once Munakata relaxes, it's easier to get a good rhythm going.

He'd use more lube, but Munakata seems to enjoy backing up against him at his own speed. Typical. Munakata had to control everything, even when he was relaxing. That was fine. Sakakura didn't mind being a submissive top, if that's what Munakata wanted.

"Harder. Please..."

"You think you get to make requests?" Sakakura goes intentionally slow with his next thrusts. "Who do you think's in charge here?"

"...You... You are..."

"That's right. Then stop trying to top from the bottom." He laughs and cops a feel of Munakata's ass. "Or do you want me to go so slow I drive you insane...? What kind of noises are you going to make if I do that...?"

"Please... Please don't... I..."

"Beg better. You can do it."

You've made me beg before you should know how it sounds, he wants to say. Sakakura blushes hearing the words escape his mouth.

"Please... Please... I beg of you..."

And of course Munakata would make it sound formal.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You..."

"What are you?"

"...Your slut, sir."

Again, the answer was 'yours', but if it makes Munakata this greedy, he's fine with it.

"That's right. How close are you?"

"I... I don't know. I'm... not close yet?"

Munakata gasps and a moan ripples out of him when Sakakura presses his lips to Munakata's ear and begins to stroke him.

"How about now?"

"Please..."

"Like I said, beg better. And I might let you... Or I could enjoy myself with you and let you be frustrated all night..."

"Don't... Don't do that... Please, I'm begging you... I need you..."

"Yeah? You need me to what?"

"...I need you to kiss me... And touch me... Everywhere. Please..."

"Dirty." Sakakura savors the chance to say it back to him. "I don't know... I bet you beg better when you're frustrated..."

"No, please don't... I want to... I want you to make me... Please..."

"How about this... I fuck you, hard. And you moan loud for me. And if I decide I like it, I'll consider your request."

"I'm... I'm not a..." Munakata pauses. He's not a very vocal person in bed, most of the time. "I don't know if I can..."

"Then I don't know if I can let you cum, Kyosuke." He teases. "Mm... You're going to be so pathetic in bed, naked, with me holding onto you... No relief in sight... Won't stop me from finishing here, though."

Munakata's breath seizes in his throat at the implication. Sakakura gives a few rough thrusts.

"Come on. You can do it. Or does the Class President get stage fright...?"

"...I just... What do I do...?"

"Just let yourself go. Keep your mouth open and just let any noise out you're feeling. It's not that hard."

"It's very hard." Munakata says with a small laugh. "...That wasn't a pun."

"Could you give it a try for me? Let yourself go... It's just you and me. Right? And no one loves you more than I do, Kyosuke."

"...I'll... I'll try. But please don't... Don't do that thing you said... I... would never get to sleep."

Sakakura laughs in his ear and kisses him.

"Come on, nerd. We'll see what you've got."

The kinkiness of it comes and goes, with some encouraging words and gentle touching from Sakakura, but Munakata has a harder time staying in character. This is what he'd asked for, and Sakakura had delivered and now... He was having a hard time fully letting go.

"...Don't laugh at me." Munakata says meekly. "If I... If I make noises, don't laugh, okay?"

"I've seen you naked. I've seen you bloody. I've seen you cry. I've seen you sick. I... I don't think you can show me a side of you I wouldn't find a way to love." He says seriously.

"Then... Please be patient with me. I... I will try. For you, Juzo."

...

They start off as small gasps from rough thrusts but, Munakata encourages himself to let go more and grunts become fuller deeper sounds that echo off the tiles in the bathroom. Most of them are Munakata calling out his name, over and over.

He finds that the more he gives into making noise, the more it gets him off. There's something odd about making noises like moans and grunts that feels primally sexual and makes it that much more intense.

And if Sakakura's thrusting is any indication, he feels the same way.

The lips that touch him, the hand that teases, the thrusting motion and...

"I'm... I'm... I'll..." Munakata feels himself starting to go; this despite Sakakura hardly touching him directly to stroke him. "...Please..."

"Beg." Sakakura's words feel so close to him, so near to his ear. So...

"...I want to... I want... I want you to... Please... Please allow me..."

"Hmm..." He says as if considering it, teasingly.

"Juzo... Juzo! I want to... for you! For you... Please, let me, for you!"

"Does my slut want to get off...?"

"Yes... Yes, please... Please..."

"Alright. Just this once. Let go for me."

And...

It isn't long before Munakata has breathy gasps escaping his lips, his legs shaking and thrusting into Sakakura's hand. A few groans come out, as if from the deep. Suddenly, familiar thick white splatters into Sakakura's hand.

Aftershocks ripple through him when Sakakura pulls out, stroking Munakata to completion...

When it happens, Munakata turns around to kiss Sakakura, and begins to stroke him in turn, suddenly claiming maybe more of an active role in this. But Sakakura doesn't mind the attention.

While Munakata kisses him, using one hand to deepen the kiss by holding the back of Sakakura's head, the other moves with deliberate motion, thumb moving over the head which always makes Sakakura crazy. As expected, it isn't long before Sakakura finally locks up, groaning into the kiss as white splashes up onto Munakata's belly, onto to be washed away by the stream of water.

"...Did... Did you enjoy that...?" Sakakura asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. That's what I wanted. Rough like that." He smiles, bashful after the fact. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. I... I was only surprised when you..." Sakakura lets the water rinse off his hand. "Well, the dirty talk. That was unexpected."

"I think I enjoyed it. But..." He gives Sakakura a cruel smirk. "Maybe I'd like it more if you were the one saying it."

"...Not likely." Sakakura blushes and turns away.

"...You don't want to be my dirty pathetic little slut, Juzo?"

"When did you add those words to it?!"

"Just now, in my head. It... seems like something you'd be very cute saying while you frown."

"I am not saying that... That's..." Sakakura blushes fiercely. "Too dirty. Too..."

"What if I asked you to?"

"...I..." He hangs his head, almost as if he's just accepted his fate. "...Don't make me say that. At least... Not often. Okay? I can't take that kind of... Dirty stuff."

"How about my handsome loyal little slut? Is that more in line with the praise kink?"

"Where are you learning these words from?!" As if he doesn't know. "...Fukawa's not invited to the wedding anymore. No way." 

He was right before. Munakata is a tsunami.

"Juzo... You're a good boyfriend. Eventual husband. I love you." And Sakakura can't bear to look him in the face after that. "...Interesting. Yes, I like this reaction better. Or I could switch it up."

"...D-Don't..."

"Something like..." He pauses to make Sakakura face him with a hand under his chin. "Getting turned on by compliments? A few nice words and you're ready to go...? Isn't that a little pathetic, Juzo...? Something a dirty pathetic little slut would do...? Is 'good boy' all it takes to get you hard and ready...?"

"..." 

Completely red and wide-eyed, Sakakura's nose starts to bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hyakunana/Polux and autocorrect. Because correcting "tsundere" to "tsunami" is the best thing to have ever happened to me in a chat.


	27. For Me It Happens All the Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff incoming.
> 
> So much fluff... Because I've been writing sins lately.

"Ugh..." Sakakura grumbles sitting with Munakata at the table as they look over wedding information. At some point they were going to actually have to schedule the thing. "This is all so frustrating..."

Thankfully they were in casual clothes, and not having this discussion right from work. Sakakura is in a sweatshirt and slacks, and even Munakata is dressed down... for how Munakata normally dresses anyway.

They'd at least scheduled the reception, just not where they wanted the actual wedding to be. Probably somewhere on Future Foundation land, or maybe if they could schedule it during autumn they might be able to have it where the three of them used to go to view the fall leaves.

That was an idea. It... at least made them think of Yukizome.

"It would be simpler if we asked Hanamura to do the cooking. I'm sure he could find something for your dietary needs."

He cringes at the thought of having Hanamura even involved at all.

"...The last party that weirdo catered ended up with someone getting stabbed, remember?"

"Yes, but that didn't happen in the real world." Munakata counters. "No one died... at least, not truly."

"I don't know. I really don't like the idea of even having them there at the wedding. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Do you hate them that much?"

"Some of them are fine." Most of them, he means. "...It's more that whenever someone gets a group of Super High School Levels together, that's when shit happens and there's a killing game."

"That's all over now, Juzo. There won't be more killing games."

"Don't say that, you're just jinxing it at this point. It..." He feels the tension in his own voice. "Whenever we think Enoshima's dead, she isn't, or some shit hits the fan. I don't... I don't want her to win, but between this and the Hope's Peak stuff... I'm scared."

"I won't allow there to be any more killing. I promise you."

"Definitely don't say that! That's... That's what the person who dies first says. And I couldn't deal with it if you died." He can't discern the emotion in Munakata's gaze. "...And yes, I did talk to the therapist about it. It's 'probably just stress and cold feet' and my 'fear of losing control' and I 'catastrophize'... or whatever."

"Ah. I have a 'fear of not being in control', so we match." Munakata allows a smile.

"Yeah, good. Our neurotic tendencies are in sync." He tries to smile. "...Maybe we should leave it for today."

"We haven't really made any progress."

"We got the seating arrangements done for the reception."

"...Yes, but everyone likes each other for the most part... Which is rare for a wedding." Munakata says, as if that doesn't count as a victory.

"You're doing that thing again where you're high-maintenance. You're so hard to please, Kyosuke."

"..." Munakata gives him a cold look.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Sakakura jokes and rubs Munakata's leg with his hand. "How should I apologize?"

"Are you trying to distract me now?"

"Do you need distracting...?" Sakakura asks leadingly before he presses his lips to Munakata's neck. On his blind side, sometimes Munakata doesn't even notice him before Sakakura sneaks a kiss or a love tap. "Is that what you need...?"

"Juzo..." Munakata shudders in spite of himself. "Please, at least just... One more thing, please?"

"Huh?"

"Let's... arrange one more thing and then we can take a break for the day..."

"Fine. Hanamura does the cooking. Problem solved. Now we take a break."

Munakata flinches at such decisiveness, suddenly trapped by his own words.

"But..."

"If you go back on your word, I get to punish you for a change. Or I could just go long and slow and gentle until I break you down..."

Munakata shivers.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I'm more than capable of pinning you to the bed for slow and gentle. Don't doubt me."

That would probably drive him crazy.

"Alright, you win."

"Good." He says simply. "...We're still doing slow and gentle later. You can't escape."

"..." Munakata tries not to let his face let on how he's feeling, but the blush quickly overtakes him. "Alright..."

"But... First, I'll make dinner."

"You will? ...You?"

"I'm a better cook than you are. And..." Sakakura blushes a bit. "I've been practicing. Simple things. Like... vegetables, stir-fry... I can do things."

It was easier than ordering food. Again. Usually the work schedule didn't allow for many homecooked meals. When they were lucky, Hanamura would cook something, but when they weren't...

Sakakura typically did well with salads, and things that weren't too greasy. Fast food was hard to navigate.

"I'm not doubting you. I've seen you make your own lunches. I'm surprised is all."

"I can teach you what I've learned. I... I was kind of hoping Yukizome left behind a cookbook or something, but I haven't seen anything like that."

"...Do you want help?"

"I'm fine. You can go relax if you want."

"If I sit on the couch, I'll fall asleep. I'd rather help you cook. Tell me what you need. I'll be your sous chef."

"You're... making it sound way more impressive than it's going to be." He laughs. "But, if you want to help me cut vegetables..."

"Alright. Um... How do you do that?"

Sakakura can't believe what he's hearing.

"You know how to wield a sword but you can't cut vegetables?" He snickers.

"I don't use the sword to cut up food. Teach me." Munakata gives a challenging smirk.

"...You're kidding me. You must know how to cook some things."

"I know how to make..." He pauses. "...Omelettes. And coffee."

"No, you don't know how to make coffee." Sakakura says under his breath. That's why it was his job.

"...And some other simple things. Fried rice! I can do fried rice."

"Alright, well, why don't you handle the rice and I'll start cutting vegetables. I can teach you how to cut an onion." 

"Okay. I understand."

There would be tears.

Suddenly...

"...Why is your hand on my ass." Sakakura looks back at him blankly. Munakata is currently feeling him up.

"I'm helping."

"That's not... helping. Exactly."

"Then, I'm admiring."

He says before wrapping an arm around Sakakura's waist and hugging him. He can feel Munakata bury his face into the back of his sweatshirt and breathe deeply.

"Kyosuke..."

"Nothing will happen. I'll protect you." He says into Sakakura's back. "Our wedding will be perfect. Even if it is chaotic, it will be perfect."

He wants to believe it. He definitely wants to believe it... But... what if...? Is this what catastrophizing is? Making up catastrophes that haven't even happened? Assuming the worst? ...Assuming the worst was practically his job. It's what kept people safe. And if he couldn't keep Munakata safe, then...

"I'll protect you too."

"Believe in me, Juzo. I will give you... everything you need. And I'll never be far from your side. Believe in me. I will make sure you stay safe. No matter what."

At least he'd be close. Just in case. And... He wasn't alone. He wouldn't be abandoned, and nothing would happen... right?

"...Yeah." Sakakura says with an uneasy sigh. "You're probably right. Now, are you done? Because I need to wash my hands... hand?... whatever... and then use a knife..."

"Just a few more minutes, okay? I'm... enjoying this."

"Alright... A few more minutes then... You're lucky I love you."

As if he weren't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other ongoing things are...
> 
>  **Heartfelt Entremes** \- high school AU for Munasaka  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8182300/chapters/18746233
> 
>  **The Kingdom of Mirai** \- a Medieval AU for Munasaka (and some Kyochisa? Is that what it's called?)  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8395624/chapters/19234732
> 
>  **This Bites / This Sucks** \- a vampire/werewolf Halloween-ish AU for Munasaka (warning: so much sin and sexual content)  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8423731/chapters/19301944
> 
> ...
> 
> And my own personal side project which is a Danganronpa-inspired fic with 16 original characters stuck in a "Final Exam" killing game which I'm very proud of - **Unlucky Madrigal**. Which is rated M for pretty much everything but sex, because there's not sexual content, but it deals with adult stuff:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266714/chapters/18939220


	28. El tango desesperado

As time passes and they schedule their wedding to take place outside during a private autumn leaf gazing party, things start to become more... definitive.

They're actually going to get married.

While Sakakura is quite obvious with his anxiety, Munakata has done a very good job of keeping his own on the inside, careful not to share it. Even with Sakakura, he wants to present a valiant front, where everything is going to go according to plan, and things will work out.

Fighting for Hope, and moving towards a happy ending.

...

The leaves are brilliant red and the two of them stand hand in hand at the front of a crowd of their friends having put the rings on each other's fingers. Munakata wears his on the left hand, and Sakakura wears his on the right.

As they're about to kiss, something rumbles at the podium.

They stop momentarily to turn as... Monokuma hops up on the podium.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"What the fuck?!" Sakakura growls at the bear.

Munakata clucks his tongue. He... He didn't have his sword.

"Hey, so... Before we begin this fun little escapade..." Monokuma chuckles. "Do you think this is legal? Aren't you two breaking the law~?"

"This... isn't possible." Munakata says under his breath. "This isn't real."

"Kyosuke?"

"...I'm dreaming." He reasons. "This isn't real. I... I know that..."

"What, what? A dream? Aw, are you dreaming of me?" Monokuma snickers. "Have I engraved myself on the walls of your heart? You can't live without me, is that it...? Oh my... The Class President looking at me with such... desire... But weren't you more of a dog person?"

Monokuma stares at Sakakura who's getting angrier.

Even if it really isn't for real, Munakata moves to keep Sakakura from going forward to attack Monokuma.

The world around them has gotten very dark. The crowd disappears like shadows. As far as dreams go, it's pretty uninspired. But he never was very creative. His mind always gives him the most obvious of dreams.

"Kyosuke..."

Munakata looks to him, and a familiar figure smiles from behind him.

"Hey, guys! I missed you." Yukizome smiles. "I didn't want to miss the big day. You think we could pull off a red wedding?"

"...Chisa." He knows she's not really there. But... But... "You're dead..."

Yukizome hugs Sakakura from behind who doesn't seem to notice.

"You didn't call me? Or send a card...? I missed you so much, Kyosuke."

"Stop this."

"Are you arguing with dead people? That's pretty stupid. You're smarter than that." She takes the time to consider it. "Or, were you? Maybe you were just organized. Yeah. I think you're actually a pretty stupid character, huh? You look smart, but you have no ability to read people."

"...What do you want?" Arguing with a figment of his imagination is... quite insane.

"I want what you want." She smiles and ducks behind Sakakura. And what pops out next is... himself. "We have always desired Hope. At any cost."

The him that he used to be. The dark eyes, the sword, so hot it gives off steam as Sakakura stares off into nothing. The him that he'd cast aside. A warped vision of Hope. Just... Just like Tengan. He feels himself get put on edge just being around this version of himself.

The version of himself he wants so desperately to forget, to pretend never existed. To ignore, like always. The ruthless version of Hope that eliminates all opposition.

An empty Hope. Devoid of others. Devoid of feeling.

"...You're not me."

"Am I not? Do you doubt me?"

"I... need to wake up."

"You do. A wedding? With a Despair? You really should wake up. You've been deluding yourself. You've been deluding us. It shames me to even look at you."

"...Juzo... He's not Despair." Again, arguing with a phantom. And even though he knows it won't help, he still does it.

"And you're certain? How long did Chisa deceive you?" The Munakata he used to be steps forward to face him. "Isn't it possible that Sakakura is only using you? That he's been Despair all this time? You'd risk bringing Despair into your new dream?"

"Juzo is not Despair!"

"Are you so certain? ...How long did Chisa deceive you?" He asks again, with the same inflection. Munakata is reluctant to answer, so the other one continues. "How long was she by your side, sharing your dreams, while she destroyed the world around you? You should have killed him and been done with it. Correct your course."

"No. What... What I did was wrong. I nearly lost him. I don't want to lose him again! I don't want to lose anyone!"

"Hope at any cost. That was what you agreed to."

"My dream has changed. I... I will not be like Tengan."

"You know better than anyone that the people do not wish for Hope. They want convenience. You have to force Hope upon them, or they will always fall into Despair. In this you will always be alone. You were born to walk this path. Alone. Anyone else... will only slow you down. Be it Yukizome, or Sakakura... They are not as strong as you. They will fall into Despair. You will be hurt."

"...Why... Why are you saying this?"

"Because you know better than anyone how close Despair comes... hiding in the shadows that Hope creates. And what better place for Despair to hide than at your side. Sakakura... will always betray you in the end. He has proven himself selfish and unreliable. Your dream is not his. Your Hope is not his."

"You're wrong. I don't think that at all. He... He loves me."

"So did Yukizome. She would have plunged the world into Despair and brought you down with her. That is what love looks like when corrupted by Despair. If you invite Sakakura into your dream for Hope's Peak... He will corrupt it from the inside. There will always be more killing games."

"What? A Killing Game? Upupu... Christen the new school with a new one! Heart-pounding excitement! The new Hope's Peak Entrance Exams...!"

"Silence." The other Munakata speaks and Monokuma giggles into silence.

"...There will be no more killing. I won't allow it."

"How many have said those words? ...Sweep this world aside, and create it anew. On your own. Letting anyone else help you... Haven't you learned anything? Have all these deaths taught you nothing?!"

The other Munakata turns to Sakakura with his sword in hand.

"Stop it!"

"I consider myself a reasonable man. I set certain rules, to keep myself grounded and to have the world make sense."

"Rule #1: Violence against the Headmaster is strictly pro-"

The other Munakata slices Monokuma's head off. Silence settles in.

"And I expect the rules to be obeyed, by myself more than anyone else. If the rules are not followed, there is chaos. And the first and most important rule is... Despair must be eliminated. At any cost."

"We don't need to be like that. We don't need to think like that anymore. We're... We're not alone anymore."

"We have always been alone. A man like this..." He presses his sword to Sakakura's stomach. "...is insignificant. He has no place at our side."

"You need to believe in him. In... In everyone. They're fighting to make our dreams come true. We can't build Hope by ourselves, you must know that!"

"We did quite well on our own. You allowed these... friends of yours into your life. And one betrayal has followed another. They killed each other and ripped themselves apart because they will only think of themselves. Always. And you are no different. We have always been alone. And that is how it should be."

"That... That's wrong! And it makes no sense! We can't... We can't let that rule us anymore. We need to let others in. We can't do this all by ourselves!"

The other Munakata refuses to look at him.

"I will make you understand. I will. We will create Hope with our own hands. Letting another into our heart to lord over us only makes us weak... Despair will infect anything. It is a disease. And just like Yukizome... He has been tainted. A disease must be eradicated. By any means necessary. That is how Hope begins."

"Stop!"

"If this is the only way to get through to you... So be it."

The sword pierces Sakakura's stomach, as if he's reliving it for the second time... although he's replayed the moment many times in his head, this must be how it actually looked. The way blood pools around him, the surprise on Sakakura's face as he coughs up blood and stares, shocked at the other Munakata.

"K... Kyosuke..."

And how he collapses to the ground, bleeding out around him.

The greatest moment of his own personal Despair.

Destroying those around him, because of his inability to see the big picture. His inability to trust others. His inability to see who he could trust, and who he couldn't.

He rushes to the bloody Sakakura on the ground, whose blood is as red as the maple leaves, and pooling around him.

Trusting Yukizome, when he shouldn't have. Doubting Sakakura, when he shouldn't have.

And in the end, he's alone again, and he has no one else to blame.

"If you must curse someone..." The other Munakata says as he begins to walk away. The crowd had disappeared, if it was ever there. "...Curse Despair. For making me take him away."

"It was you!" Munakata shouts angrily at his other self. "You did this! Despair had nothing to do with it! It was you!"

"Kyosuke?"

"It was you! You did it! Despair had nothing to do with it!!"

"Kyosuke!"

~ ~ ~

Opening his eyes to the bedroom, now lit up dimly by the light of the lamp on their nightstand, he sees Sakakura staring at him, concerned.

He...

Looks normal. His hair is out of control from having been asleep, but that's to be expected with Sakakura's hair.

"..." Munakata looks him over, realizing he's only got the one good eye. Then that means...?

He looks down. Sakakura sleeps in just his underwear, so it's easy enough to see the scar on his stomach.

Sakakura flinches when Munakata touches it.

"...Kyosuke?"

"I'm sorry." He says simply. "I... I don't have anyone but myself to blame."

"What...?"

"I did this. It's... It's my fault."

Sakakura isn't sure what to say, but he isn't certain words are required. Instead he pulls Munakata into an embrace.

"Was it a nightmare? ...Do you... want to talk about it?"

Munakata feels his face pressed against Sakakura's chest.

He nods slowly.

He'll talk to him. He's not alone. He needs to remind himself of that as he hugs Sakakura back.

"I'm not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as I power through this fic to bring it to a conclusion (and maybe start a new one with a new Hope's Peak because I can't stop myself?)
> 
> Luckily, there's wine and I have nothing but time.
> 
> (Have I mentioned I can't write Monokuma or Junko to save my life? I always really want to but I'm so terrified of writing for characters that are so... unique. I'm always afraid I get the characterizations wrong)


	29. Please, Don't Leave Me

"Is Munakata hunting down doctors again?" Asahina asks as they wait.

The hospital. Again. The worst place to be.

Just being there at all was like a nightmare.

"No. He's getting a check up. I'm waiting for him actually." Sakakura says to himself.

His own blood work was done, but Munakata needed his physical done. It probably didn't help that Munakata was a difficult patient. He'd been that way even when Sakakura was in the hospital recovering. Getting his eye looked at by doctors was like pulling teeth.

Of course, he'd bend over backwards to make sure Sakakura got all the specialists and any doctor he could find to help with his hand and stomach, and other problems... But Munakata hated being doted on and fussed over. The only people he ever seemed to allow to do that were himself and Yukizome.

...Yukizome would have dragged him kicking and screaming to the doctor's office a long time ago, though.

"Did you pick a date? Can I RSVP now?" Asahina laughs.

"...We're still picking a date. Actually..." He pauses and looks at her. "I know it's a bit weird, but... Would you be my... best... man? girl...? What... What's the right word for it...?"

"...Huh?"

"You know. One of the witnesses. It's more of a Western-style wedding. Actually, with Hagakure being the one marrying us, who even knows if it's legal, but a shrine would be kind of depressing."

"I'll do it! Wait. What do I do. Do I give a speech? I... I don't have to give you a bachelor party, right? I... They do that right? Don't make me do that. I have no idea how to plan things."

"...Just the wedding and a small reception. You don't have to do anything, just... You stand at my side and... It's embarrassing. I shouldn't have asked."

"I said I'll do it, I... I just didn't want to find strippers."

"S-Strippers...?" Fukawa, who was also in the room looked over. "...H-Hehe..."

"..." Sakakura watches her before looking to Asahina again. "I really don't want strippers."

"They'd be guy strippers."

"I said no strippers!"

"Then, I just stand there...?" 

"We don't really know yet. And Hagakure's no help so we basically have to design it ourselves. I wouldn't have you do a speech or anything. But... You're my friend." He says simply. "It'd feel weird if you didn't have some part in it."

Asahina looks silently touched by that.

"I'm terrible at speeches. I could maybe do a toast...? But... Maybe if I had help." She looks to Fukawa.

"..." Fukawa continues to scribble away.

"...What are you doing?" Sakakura watches her. He's afraid to ask.

"...W-Writing."

"I see that."

"Vice M-Master... wanted m-me to help with your v-vows... I'm... r-revising..."

"He did what?!"

"Your thoughts are good but you've got no rhythm or theme, it's just all your feelings all together with no rhyme or reason." Fukawa says quickly and doesn't stutter. "You have no structure and your handwriting's terrible."

"..." Sakakura narrows his eyes at her. "I'm warning you. One joke. Just one. And you're gone."

"I-I-I wasn't...! Y-You can r-read it for yourself..."

"..." He continues to look at her dubiously.

"I-It was Vice M-Master's idea... Take it up with h-him..."

"Hey." Asahina says quickly, trying to defuse the tense situation. "Why don't you go and get Munakata? I can oversee what she's writing. I won't let her say mean things in the vows."

"You sure?" He hates the idea of leaving that job to Asahina but... It was easier this way. At least, it was less stressful. "...You're okay with that?"

"Leave it to me! It'll be very cute and heartwarming! No jokes at all!"

"...Wh-Why do you th-think I would m-make fun...?!"

"Because that's who you are as a character!" Asahina says definitively, puffing out her cheeks. "Even back then you were weird and made all kinds of gross comments. Between you and the other you, you can be super insensitive! You say really insulting things and sometimes it's way too personal. That's why I'm going to be your editor!"

"...E-Editor...?!" Fukawa turns red and angry. "A-As if some i-idiot swimmer girl could... b-be my editor... Y-You'll probably have trouble with all the b-b-big words...!"

"See! That! That's why you can't be trusted!"

"..." Sakakura tries his best not to roll his eyes. Asahina did sign on for this, after all. "...If it's okay, I'm going to go find Munakata and go. You two don't have to hang around."

"Leave it to me!"

"U-Ung-grateful... s-swine..."

~ ~ ~

Back at home, it's unsurprising that Munakata is diving into paperwork again. That's normally his routine, paperwork, dinner, more paperwork, hopefully he sleeps but sometimes it's hard to tell if he doesn't get up in the middle of the night to do more paperwork.

"Hey. What did the doctor tell you?" Sakakura crosses his arms dangerously.

"...I'm fine." Munakata says, only hesitating for a moment.

"He said you're overworking yourself. Your blood pressure's too high. You're going to get yourself sick. Now relax and come to bed."

"It's still early."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You're going to relax if I have to force you to relax."

"...That sounds stressful." Munakata looks back to his paperwork.

"Alright. I warned you."

Without really waiting for a reply, he pulls the papers from Munakata's hands and places them on the table roughly. The way one paper slides off the table and onto the floor haunts Munakata when Sakakura effortlessly pulls Munakata up and throws him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"...Juzo, put me down, please." He says looking at the paper on the floor, distressed.

"Nope. Bedtime. Relaxation." ...Of course he has to give Munakata's ass a few smacks with him over his shoulder, which gets a fun reaction. "Or we can talk about your dream again. That's fine too."

"..."

Munakata doesn't answer, mostly because he knows that he's not going to have his way in this. Sakakura is quite insistent.

"Alright. Stay quiet then. You get to hear me then." He says as they reach the bedroom. Although he intends on roughly dropping Munakata onto the bed, he can't help lightly placing him there. "Why is it that when I get told I have anemia you get to worry and be upset and monitor me, but the doctor tells me you're basically working yourself to death and me trying to take care of you is such a burden?"

"..." Munakata's eye widens in surprise. "Juzo..."

"I get it. It's the kind of person you are. Always... Always concerned about everyone else more than yourself. I love that about you, and it makes me want to protect you because you deserve happiness too, right? But... This is different."

"Sorry..."

"I'm not done."

"..." Munakata waits then, which is one of the worst punishments Sakakura can dole out.

"I get that you want to make the world better, I do. I've given up a lot for your dream like anyone else. But I can't decide if you trying to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, or whatever it is you think you're doing is... arrogant, or... you not caring about yourself like you should. Don't I get to be angry when the man I love is willing to make himself sick because he thinks he..."

"Juzo, that's not it."

"..." Sakakura looks away and sits on the bed. "I get to worry about you. It scares me that we're trying to build a life together, and you... You're not taking your health seriously. I want you to live. For me, if not for yourself. You're not alone, I'm here for you. We're supposed to be dealing with things together."

Munakata smiles sadly before placing his head on Sakakura's shoulder.

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I do." He says quietly. "But I fear putting you in danger. And I'm afraid that I will hurt you again."

"...So... It is that dream."

"...Yes." He takes a deep breath before his shoulders droop, moving his head from Sakakura. "I don't want to push you away. That was never my intention. I'm afraid."

"Of what? Hurting me?"

"Yes. Afraid of hurting you, or any of the others. I know this is the right path, but if something does happen down the line and more people die because of me... I need... I need to get this right. Every time I make a mistake, someone gets hurt. People die. I don't want anyone else to die. I don't want you to die, Juzo."

"You killing yourself this way isn't going to make me live any longer. It's... It's not like I'm planning on dying."

"That's the point! If I'd looked harder, if I'd... How many people have died because I couldn't see the truth? Because I couldn't..."

This man. Sakakura smiles before he pulls him in close for a hug. This neurotic perfectionist. What a troublesome person to love. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tell me. All the things that are on your mind. I'll listen."

"Juzo."

"You're not alone, Kyosuke. I can't predict the future, but I do know I'm not going anywhere. And I need you to stick around too. Which means keeping you healthy, right?"

"...Of course you're right."

"So, go ahead. I wish I could tell you all the things you do for me, or how much you mean to me, and how I'm not happy when you're not happy. Or tell you it's all in your head, and there's no danger, but even I don't believe that... But if what's going to make you feel more at ease is telling me what's on your mind, I'll listen."

"..."

"If you can't believe in yourself, can you believe in me?"


	30. Time to Say Goodbye

...

Time had passed.

Fall was approaching. And the wedding was getting closer. Things were finally solidifying. And for once, things seemed to be getting easier.

But behind all of that...

"...I don't want to be away from you." Sakakura says quietly. His stomach had been in knots all day. It was the night before their wedding. "I get that it's tradition but..."

"What's the matter?" Munakata looks to him.

It wasn't as if they were truly adhering to the tradition of it all. They would still be in the same house, just sleeping in different rooms... And Munakata had planned to get ready at the office, while Sakakura was going to get dressed in the house. And they'd meet up again at the wedding.

The vows were done, the flowers were done, the cooking was scheduled, the reception, the wedding, telling Asahina and Hagakure what they wanted, the rings, seating, schedules, music...

Munakata had somehow gotten them done way ahead of time. If it had been anyone else, or just by himself, Sakakura was sure he would have wasted time stressing over everything until the very last minute. But Munakata had them done and scheduled like a master. As expected of the former Super High School Level Student Council President.

"...I don't want you to go away." He admits. "I haven't been without you for... I don't know. I know it's stupid. We've been apart for business trips before. And that time you were overseas while I was working security at Hope's Peak but... It feels like goodbye."

"Have you grown that attached to me?" Munakata smiles and presses his hand on Sakakura's chest. "I, too, am... reluctant to say goodbye to you."

"Well... I... We don't have to. We're not exactly traditional..."

"Are you that nervous?"

"I'm... I'm terrified." He admits. "What if I have a nightmare, or there's something wrong, or... It all just makes my stomach hurt."

"It's just nerves. You're stronger than you know." He keeps smiling and kisses Sakakura's right hand. "You're stronger than you believe."

"I don't care about being strong. What... What about you?"

"Me?"

"Aren't you...?" He makes a frustrated gesture.

"...I am nervous. And I am glad that you're admiting it. I would have been too afraid to admit it, but I... I also was worried about the same things. I... feel the same things you do."

"Then... Stay with me tonight. Nothing... Nothing physical but, I..." Sakakura has a hard time expressing himself coherently here. "I'd feel better with you nearby. I always have. Even if it's tradition, I don't... I don't need it."

"Isn't it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?" He chuckles, already knowing the answer.

"I'm already plenty of bad luck. As long as I can get married to you and see you happy, I'll take all the bad karma the world's got."

"You're being reckless again. That's that personality trait I don't like."

"For better or worse, you're going to have to live with it." He snickers. "Literally."

"...Maybe we shouldn't get married."

"Don't joke like that or I will seriously pummel you." Sakakura frowns now. "You'd better take that back."

"I'm sorry. I take it back." Munakata gives him a simple kiss. "Forgive me?"

"...You'd better not be late tomorrow. Or you're going to ruin me." He pouts, pretending to be angry. "I'm serious. I can't forgive you being late."

"Then I had better keep you with me to wake me up on time."

"...I also assigned the two Lucky punks to help you get ready." Sakakura smirks now.

"..." Munakata furrows a brow. "I know how to dress myself."

"Yeah, but you need all the luck you can get."

"You should save some of that for yourself."

"I'm not the one who's always late." Sakakura is amused by the look of indignation on Munakata's face. "But I've got Asahina, the punk's sister, and Hagakure helping me."

"That reminds me... Did Togami tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"...He's decided to pay for everything. Wedding, reception, and honeymoon." Munakata sighs.

"That... That's unlike him... What's the catch?"

"He didn't want to come." Munakata shrugs. "Especially not if Fukawa was there."

"Yeah, that's more like him." Sakakura chuckles to himself. "Well, at least I won't have to see his dumb smug face."

"You don't mind? I assumed you would be upset with that kind of gift."

"...What? Hell no! I say we order the most expensive food possible on our honeymoon if he's paying. If he's got such deep pockets, we should take him for all he's worth."

"Juzo."

"What? I'm... mostly joking." Not really. There would be lobster at least.

"..."

"What? You're... You're staring?"

"Come to bed. I want you by my side. Tonight, and the next night, and... Well, the rest you can imagine."

"Yeah." Sakakura kisses him, and then harder and takes his hand. "...Never could say goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are likely going to be 2-3 more chapters in this fic.
> 
> I'm debating starting a third extension of this fic... Something of a time skip. I don't know. Maybe something I update more infrequently, sort of like episodic drabbles...?
> 
> I know some of you would still be interested in reading on, but I'd like some feedback regardless! I don't want to be annoying anyone with too many Munasaka fics (too late I know), and I'd like to know how people feel.


	31. El vals esperanzado

"You need to stop crying." Sakakura stares at Asahina. "Because even I'm not crying yet, and I need you to stay strong."

"You... You just look so..."

"Stop it. You're being mushy. Stay strong for me."

"I'll... I'll try." Asahina hurriedly wipes her face. "Okay. I'm good! I can do this!"

"...Can you?" Hagakure tries not to snicker at her.

"Shut up! Go comb your hair!"

"Here." Komaru approaches Sakakura quietly and begins to fix his pocket square and the tie. She's very short compared to him, but she's able to get his tuxedo looking nice and orderly. "You look very handsome."

Asahina looks good in a dress, although she keeps fussing with her hair. It's the only time he's ever seen it down. She is wearing her Future Foundation jacket over the dress though... Because it is outside, and it is autumn. Naegi (Komaru, that is) also looks pretty done up for the thing, but she's more worried about how everything is going to go than anyone else.

Hagakure actually looks like he put effort into his appearance. Although, it might be the case that it's Asahina that's putting the effort into his appearance.

...

At the other end of the hall that they've rented, Munakata is dealing with Naegi (Makoto) and Komaeda. Although Hinata Hajime wasn't going to help out, Komaeda hasn't been able to stop gushing his appreciation for Makoto since they'd met up.

"I think you look good." Hinata says quietly.

Really, Munakata's been dressing himself, with Hinata giving input.

Komaeda is staring starry-eyed at the symbol of Hope he's been admiring.

"That's right. You're going to be fine." Makoto smiles.

"..." Somehow when he says that unbidden, it makes him feel more nervous. "Thank you."

"Komaeda, what do you think?" Hinata asks.

"Who cares about how he looks? The leader of the Future Foundation, devoted to Hope, marrying another member of the Future Foundation..." He's going into his crazy 'hope-boner' personality, as Sakakura would say. "Love... Hope... There's so much of it..."

"...Yeah." Hinata tries not to laugh.

"But... is this really okay?" Komaeda asks. "Having useless trash like me here on your wedding day?"

"...Although Sakakura was not in favor of many of you attending for obvious reasons, he... does owe a lot to many of you. And it was what I wanted."

"A true beacon of Hope!"

"By the way, Mioda wanted to take care of the music."

"As long as she doesn't hold any live performances, I told her she could do as she wished." Munakata shrugs. Knowing her, she'd turn their wedding into a rock concert. It was only a matter of time, but at least everyone would enjoy themselves.

"...Yeah. That's what I told her. You don't want to hear her original work..."

"And Hanamura's taking care of the food." Makoto smiles. "...Assuming Owari hasn't eaten it all."

"Nidai's the one chaperoning her. I think that's his gift for the wedding." Hinata laughs.

"Speaking of which, what are all those... bagels with cream cheese on top of them supposed to be?" Makoto asks.

"..." Munakata laughs quietly to himself. "That would be Asahina's donuts."

"That's... not a donut."

Footsteps approach. Kuzuryu is there, looking sharp as usual.

It's ironic that they've become eyepatch buddies. And yet.

"Hey. Everything's set up." He says quietly. "And Koizumi wants some shots of you by yourself at some point. She's being really annoying about it too."

"Then it's almost time! Hinata, I might cry!" Komaeda says loudly.

"Well... I guess that's okay. Maybe save it for the service though?"

...

"What are you doing?! Those aren't for you!" Asahina says loudly pointing at Hagakure, who is eating one of her 'donuts'.

"I... I was hungry! I'm part of the wedding party!"

"You're the one officiating! It's not the same!"

"You want me to starve?!"

"I don't want you marrying them with bagel breath!"

"It's... It's fine though, right? As long as someone's eating them."

"Ugh... Fine. But if you get any cream cheese on your shirt, don't come crying to me."

"You're so mean today! It's like you're Bridezilla! And you're not even the bride!"

A curt knock on the door distracts them, as Komaru finishes trying to wrangle stray hairs from Sakakura.

"Apologies." Pekoyama steps in, sees Sakakura, and then has to look away like she might tear up at any moment. Something about a loyal servant getting a wedding with his master has been hitting her hard all day, even though Sakakura would quickly say that's not their relationship. "...Koizumi is ready for you. She's taken pictures of the outside, but she'd like some of you and the wedding party before Munakata."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Sakakura says as he begins to move.

"Welp, guess I better get in place!"

"One joke, and I let Sakakura beat you up." Asahina says warningly.

"I wasn't going to!"

Suddenly... There's the screech of some kind of feedback. Very clearly, a loud voice booms through the building.

_"What's up, what's up, party people! Mioda Ibuki in da houuuuuuse!"_

...

_"Good day, party people! Sonia Nevermind is also in da house! Coming to you live!"_

_"H-Hello... everyone... I-I'm... Hueeeeeh I'm sorry! You have to hear my ugly voice so loudly!"_

_"You've heard of Despair Girls, now get ready for Hope Girls! Yahoooo!"_

_"Correct! We are here to storm the world!"_

_"I-It's... actually 'take the world by storm'... Ah! I spoke again and no one asked me to!"_

_"Everyone get ready for our first song: Pig-Barf Bitchslap!"_

_"Wh-Why is that the first song?! W-We never rehearsed that!"_

_"Our first song should actually be 'Love Will Wait For Me'... It is a famous ballad in Novoselic!"_

_"Ow! Get that microphone out of my face, you stupid punk rock bimbo!"_

_"Ack! What a wonderful jab! You've pierced me with your cruel, cruel words! Ahahahaha!"_

...Sakakura feels the urge to facepalm.

"..." Pekoyama sighs loudly. "I'll deal with that problem too."

"Thanks." He says simply.

She unsheathes her bamboo sword, which stands in stark contrast to her dress.

"Wait, you're going to use your sword on them?!" Hagakure says loudly.

"...Only if they're unruly."

~ ~ ~

"Say cheese!"

Sakakura isn't one to smile for pictures like this, but there's something about Koizumi as the SHSL Photographer that makes him sure they'll all be beautiful.

He... tries not to pay attention to the front row. Framed portraits of the other deceased members of the Future Foundation are there.

Fukawa sits in the front row. She has a clothespin clamped over her nose just in case, so she won't sneeze.

There, she's holding Yukizome's portrait. Nope. Don't stare at that. He'll absolutely start crying.

The other members of the 6th Division are there in the audience. Dougami looks both happy and intimidating. The only one not in his seat is Hijirihara... who was given a large chest where the lights had been kept in. It was probably better for everyone that way.

Actually, thinking about it now, was it a good idea to have Killer Killer and Genocider Syo at the same wedding?

...

"Come foul creatures of the air! Deliver unto us the hellish bounty that was entrusted to you! Show fealty to your Dark Prince!" Tanaka is talking loudly and... doves fly overhead, raining down flower petals. He's laughing maniacally.

...Was it really a better idea to give him that job?

Then again, their original thought had been to let Fukawa do it, but they were afraid the pollen would make her sneeze. Looking at it that way, Tanaka was a much better choice.

"Is it over? Can I eat yet?" Owari is practically drooling all over the prospect of food.

"Not yet. And you'll save plenty for me!" ...The Imposter decided to come dressed as Togami, and is seated next to Mitarai. Fukawa isn't fooled, though and has been practically hissing at him.

"Ugh, man you're so stingy!"

"Show some spirit!" Nidai is sitting right next to her, the only one able to wrangle her. "Discipline! Fortitude! You can't give in to this weakness! And, besides, we're guests."

"...Maybe I can catch one of the pigeons... and fry it up..."

"She's not listening." Soda crosses his arms. "And Miss Sonia's missing. We were going to sit together. That's it! I'm going to ask her to dance with me!"

More flower petals rain down from the pigeons. Tanaka laughs loudly.

The autumn leaves are bright red Japanese maples. It's the kind of thing Yukizome would have loved. Back when they were creating memories together. 

It seems unreal how well the sky has healed from the pollution after Soda's machines became more commonplace. Although it was chilly, the sky was mostly clear.

As everyone takes their seats... Munakata comes along. Kuzuryu takes his seat next to Pekoyama, who has forced the other girls to take their seats.

Hinata takes his seat next to Komaeda. Komaru sits by Fukawa on the end.

Makoto and Asahina are there at the front, with Koizumi taking pictures... And Munakata makes it to the front. More birds and flowers, more manic laughter from Tanaka.

"I'm not late, am I?" He jokes.

"Not this time." Sakakura smiles. 

There's a flash of a camera.

~ ~ ~

"Dearly beloved..." Hagakure begins loudly. Too loudly. But that's fine. "We're all here for love, right? ...So... Yeah! I pronounce them married!"

"Don't skip to the end so fast!" Asahina yells, in a whisper.

"Right, right. Uhh... Well, I mean I had a speech but it was kind of... Basically, love's the only thing most of us have nowadays. We've got love and our lives. So... You just gotta take what you can get and hold onto it! Because... Life's too short. Like, we all kinda thought things would go differently than this. Not that I really remember everything that happened but when the world blows up, you realize how little everything else matters. You just... Sometimes you want something. And you've gotta hold onto it, no matter what!"

"..." It's a very bizarre speech. It does work though.

"Anyway. We're here because these two guys - Munakata Kyosuke and Sakakura Juzo - they... Well, they wanna get married. They've been best friends since school and now they're here. And you can say things like, 'Friends to lovers? That's such a cliche!' ...but... But we're all here for it, right? Except one self-righteous jerk, but he treats everyone that way so we should all forget he exists!"

Fukawa seethes.

"..." Now he's losing them.

"The groom and the... other groom? They wanted to keep this more on the short side, which is fine because I don't like giving speeches. So... I mean, as far as I'm concerned they're already married. Boom. Done. Nailed it! But... I guess, they'd like to say some stuff to each other, and we're all going to cry so take out your tissues. Uhh... Sakakura, you want to start?"

Sakakura shakily holds onto Munakata's hands, at least one at all time while he prepares to read.

~ ~ ~

For Sakakura, nothing could be worse than this.

"...I'm sorry if I'm not very eloquent or... whatever." He says producing his papers. Fukawa was the one who helped him revise things, under Asahina's direction. At the very least, he was sure she'd kept Fukawa from being... herself. "...Actually, this isnt really my kind of thing. I... I would have been happy just eloping or, not even dealing with this. Because I don't like being the center of attention like this. It still feels like people are watching me, or ready to make fun of me. Even if they aren't..."

"..." Munakata watches him carefully.

"But... that's... something we're working on. I guess. I want to be stronger than this, that's... that's more or less the theme. When we began to... Oh, fuck this sounds too formal, can I just wing it?"

There's a small chuckle from the crowd.

"You already heard all the nice things I wanted to say before, so now I can't really say them again. It just feels cheap. I... I want you to be happy. That's the most important thing for me. It's... wanting someone else to be happy no matter what. That's what love is. I think. And I'm not gifted with words like Fukawa. I can't dress up my feelings and make them nice but..."

But...

"I'm sorry I'm cutting this short. I don't like feeling like I made people waste their time helping me, but... You're all I need. I don't need a fancy wedding or... It's just you. You're the one that I want, Kyosuke. Big words and fancy talk don't suit me. Especially not when everyone's looking at me. But... the speech was all about how you make me feel stronger. And braver. Like... Like you're there supporting me all the time, and I wanted to give that feeling back to you."

This all sounded much better in his head, but Munakata isn't mortified by him, so it's alright... Because he already knows what he wants to say. He's heard it before.

In the way he acts, the way he speaks, the way they behave around each other... Munakata should know how he feels better than anyone.

"If I could put how I feel into words, that'd be... But I don't think I can this time. I'm more of a man of action. Please, let me spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. You're... You're my Hope, Kyosuke. And I want to build the future with you. Something great. Something we can all look forward to. A place where I'm not afraid anymore... And... And... I feel like I'm getting closer with every day we spend together."

"...Juzo."

"That's... That's it from me. I'm..." Sakakura clears his throat. Being the one that everyone's looking at, waiting to see them smile, or... whatever it is they're going to do... It's just not for him. "I'm going to let the Student Concil President give one of his award winning speeches. No pressure."

"First one to cry - not counting either of the grooms - gets to pay for the wedding!" Hagakure says to awkward silence. "...I was kidding. A joke."

"..."

"M-Munakata, would you...?"

~ ~ ~

"..." Munakata begins to unfold a piece of paper, it's elegantly folded, perfectly symmetrical in the crisscross of lines. He begins to read from it. "...It might surprise you that I couldn't get a coherent speech memorized in time. I thought that would be within my abilities, but the truth is that... if I strayed from this paper, I'm not sure where my heart would lead me. Forgive me if this sounds rehearsed or strange in some way. I wanted this to be perfect. Because that is the kind of wedding you deserve, Juzo."

...

"I... also have the luxury of you not having seen me practice my vows. The ones I heard from you just now were perfectly in your style though."

Still, the words he'd heard from Sakakura then... he never wanted to forget them.

Munakata's smiling, and trying to maintain some composure but he's starting to fail now. Already people are tearing up. This is the power of the Super High School Level Student Council President.

Tsumiki is a lost cause right from the start of the new speech. Sakakura... is not far behind. And Nidai is starting to look like he might start blubbering too.

"...No one ever trained me on how I should relate to people. I was always good at organization, and in junior high, I was heavily involved with the student council. But I've never... had friends that I could count on before meeting you and Yukizome. If anything, that was when my training truly began. I feel that at times I sound too robotic, or that I lack a personality of my own. That I can only reflect the energy and feelings of those around me. Perhaps even you have noticed that too."

He clears his throat again. No speech has ever been this difficult or more meaningful for him to make.

"But... I wanted you to know, that I'm proud of you. I'm so happy to have met you, too. I wanted to say that to you in a meaningful way, but I could think of nothing more clever or artful. Meeting the two of you set me on a path that I could have never anticipated. Yukizome's insistence on making memories, and the way we were friends at that time... They were the happiest moments of my life. And looking back, I wonder if I wasted them. Because after that, striving for a dream that was mine, I dragged you two along."

...

"Whether at the request of my parents, or the Headmaster, or my own ambitions, I did what was required. Or what I thought was required. Even painful things, or unkind things. Still, I did them. In a way... I could understand why I had so few friends. For all my ambitions, I was... am... can be rather cold. I had worried that... at some point, you and Yukizome would regret becoming close to me. But... I jealousy held onto you two. My precious friends."

...

"And then things happened, as they always do. And my dream put you and Yukizome in harm's way. Will I ever be able to forgive myself for that? I do not know. I only know that neither of you would ever hold that against me. Because that's not the kind of people that you are. That's not the kind of person Yukizome was. You treat yourself as if you were unlucky, but wasn't it all because of me? Wasn't I the one who pushed you into such situations? I... was wrong about many things. And it hurts others when I am wrong."

Sakakura squeezes his hand, but manages to keep quiet.

"That isn't to say that I haven't enjoyed our life together so far. I only wish it hadn't taken the end of the world to bring us to this point. If I were smarter, if I knew people better... Would I not have been able to avoid hurting you so deeply? By chasing Hope, did I not also forget what Despair truly looks like? Was I not wrong...? These are the questions I ask myself, and the ones that you will always say, that it was not my fault, that it's just the way 'shit happens', as you would put it."

There's a small rumble of laughter. Pekoyama has done a valiant effort holding it together, but even she reaches out and touches Kuzuryu's hand. Nidai and Tsumiki are bawling together.

"I'm afraid these words won't say what I need them to. I'm afraid they'll be too halting and stilted, or that the meaning doesn't translate. How do I tell you that I love you, without using the words? How can I tell you how much it means to me that you are a part of my life? That I am lucky to have had a friend like you, and that I'm even more lucky to have fallen in love with you? ...How can I apologize enough for hurting you, and doubting you? That it took an outsider to make me believe something that I should have known all along? Because I thought I had the answers in front of me, plain as day. I can never seem to say or do or see what I should at the right moments. For that... I will spend the rest of my life regretting. But, with you by my side, I would gladly have you hold me and tell me all the things I've wanted someone else to say to me."

He has to clear his throat and wipe his eye.

"The day we met, and the day you decided to take up the banner for my vision of Hope... How was I to know that instead of saving you, you would have saved me? ...Is that too casual of a thing to say? Too vulgar...? I..."

He lets the paper fall.

"...Maybe it would be best if you heard me say how I feel, unpracticed. Perhaps you started a trend."

"Kyosuke, it's..."

"After everything we've been through... You're never far from me. You've never turned away, or abandoned me... Even after I abandoned you. You make it sound like... like I need to be shown kindness to, despite my many failings. But after all of the terrible things I have done... and worst of all, to you... You're the one who deserves to be shown kindness. Not me. You're the one who deserves love... Not me. Because for the first time in my life, it feels as if something has been allowed to me... Something given to me. Something to save me. And I haven't earned it. Not at all. But... If you are giving yourself to me... If this is what you had intended... Then..."

And Sonia, Asahina, Fukawa, Kuzuryu, and Sakakura are all crying now. Almost everyone is crying. Tanaka is practically hiding his face in his scarf. Even Owari, who had been stoic throughout the whole thing is trembling with tears.

"I love you, Juzo. I'm so happy to be here with you. You think I have some kind of strength you lack, but I have only been as strong as you and Yukizome have made me feel. Without you I might live a long life, but I would never be as happy as I am right now. Because to me, Hope was the absence of Despair... But could it be that Hope is the possibility of happiness, even with the existence of Despair...? The promise that tomorrow... the future... No matter how many mistakes I make, there will always be the promise of happiness? Because if that is what Hope is, then... You are my Hope, too. And... I'm so happy you were born. Stay with me. Please, Juzo?"

Nidai and Tsumiki are sobbing, loudly, and once Nidai's begun applauding everyone begins to applaud.

Hagakure applauds like a seal, crying all the while.

~ ~ ~

After taking a moment to compose themselves...

"...So... I mean... You guys wanna do the rings now? In this corner with the ring from Sakakura is... Asahina Aoi! Woohoo!"

"...Oh my God." Saionji says with annoyance, a bit too loudly. She'd been crying too, but quietly for once.

...

This really wasn't what they'd practiced. Or rather, the order of events was right, but Hagakure was totally adlibbing at this point.

"Why are you saying it like it's a boxing match." She says to herself as she steps forward handing the ring to Sakakura.

"Okay. So... Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed!"

At least he was getting the quote right. Probably from a movie. It seemed almost too official coming from him.

"...With this ring, I thee wed." Sakakura says quietly as takes Munakata's hand in his, and puts the ring on Munakata's left hand ring finger.

"Alright, alright. And in this corner with the ring from Munakata is... Naegi Makoto!"

"..." Naegi can only offer awkwardly smiling silence as he hands the ring off to Munakata.

"Same as before, repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed!"

"With this ring... I thee wed." Munakata takes Sakakura's right hand, and puts it on his ring finger.

"Okay, then! By the power vested in me - which was inadvisable in the first place - I now pronounce you husbands! The groom may kiss the other groom."

When they kiss, there's camera flashes and flower petals and everything has become very loud. Although Sakakura's first instinct is to duck away and turn his face, he continues to squeeze Munakata's hand.

They can happily confront this too.

~ ~ ~

...

Unsurprisingly, the reception is mostly dominated by the former Remnants of Despair, but Naegi is being fawned over by Komaeda, Asahina is chatting up the other athletes like Nidai and Owari, Fukawa and Komaru are having a good time even as Fukawa makes careless remarks about Saionji, who shoots them right back... And Hagakure seems to be completely mystifying Sonia, to the dismay of both Tanaka and Soda.

They'd been getting their picture taken by Koizumi at every turn. Literally almost every time they turn around.

"How does it feel to be married?" Sakakura asks shakily as they sit, finally getting a chance to breathe.

"...Like a happy exhaustion. If that makes sense." Munakata considers it. "It sort of reminds me of an after school function where you end up staying very late, and only go home as the sun is setting... That kind of feeling of accomplishment but fatigue."

"Sounds about right." He shrugs. "Too bad we graduated. And they didn't."

"Mm..." Munakata tries not to look at Yukizome's portrait directly at their table. It makes his breath catch in his throat every time.

"...She'd be happy right now." Sakakura says, loosening his tie just slightly. "She'd be all smiles and telling us to dance and have fun, or trying to get us drunk on champagne."

"That sounds like her."

"And then she'd send everyone else home and clean up by herself. And probably end up crying while sweeping because she was so happy..."

"...That..." Munakata looks at him. "That's a very specific imagination."

"What? I miss her too..."

"Then... Would you like to dance?"

Sakakura flinches. He'd been dreading that too.

"Just... Just the one, alright? I... I mean... For the wedding album."

As they stand and move towards the modest dancefloor, everyone seems to turn to them. And then...

"My, my..." Hanamura's hand touches theirs. "Would you mind if I cut in and-"

"Counter cutting in!" Mioda has charged forward like a hurricane, and punts Hanamura like a football.

"Britney Spears...!"

He collides with something hopefully unimportant.

"Ibuki has been put in charge of the Munasaka Defense Squad!"

"...The what." Sakakura furrows a brow.

"First dance for the married couple! I need a spotlight!" She loudly announces before pointing to Soda who is eating. "That's your cue, light guy!"

"Wha...?" He flounders. "What cue...? We never talked about-"

"That is your cue!" Sonia points at him authoritatively.

Soda scrambles, knocking over his chair as he runs to the panel that controls the lights. It takes him some trial and error (mostly error) to get it right, but he eventually has a spotlight trained on them.

...Sakakura immediately tenses up.

"Just the one dance." Munakata says, quietly. "I know this isn't your kind of thing. I won't ask for more than that..."

"For... For you, I could..." He's about to say something incriminating but stops. "...One dance."

The camera flashes around them. The light is trained on them. The longer the song seems to go on, the more nervous Sakakura gets.

"Calm down... you're fine..." Munakata says reassuringly. "I'm here with you."

"Yeah... Okay..."

"We're married." Munakata smiles, and that makes Sakakura smile. And then a camera flashes.

"...I'm going to go blind at this rate."

This close, no one else can hear them. But the way that Munakata moves... Is he also nervous? Was this also stressful for him?

"I think things went well."

"You plan a good wedding." Sakakura says with a small impish grin. "Maybe you're the Super High School Level Wedding Planner...?"

"...You're trying to flatter me."

"If I were trying to flatter you I'd..." He's suddenly aware that people are around them, not that anyone could hear. "...I'd say you look handsome."

"You do as well."

"What do you think the chances are they won't destroy the place?"

"I've asked Pekoyama and Mioda to keep the peace."

"...That was you."

"Well, I naturally put Asahina in charge. And Nidai was fully prepared to take on Owari if she became rowdy. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking it's amazing how your mind works. You really do think of everything."

"...That's not true. I haven't thought about what comes next."

"That's clearly a lie."

~ ~ ~

...

After they eat, Sakakura begins to slowly make his escape from the spotlight of the reception. People are nearby, but Munakata can handle people wanting to talk to him better than he can. 

Dougami has thankfully taken his place in the conversations, keeping a watchful eye out for any trouble. Although it's not in her job description to protect him exactly, she does it with pride. Hopefully, she can keep Hijirihara in line before he does something weird and attacks Fukawa.

There had already been a group photo with the team from Division 6. Hijirihara quickly went back to hiding somewhere dark. Maybe it's not too late to lock him in the trunk of a car. Hopefully, not their limo...

Speaking of Fukawa...

"...Oh no."

Fukawa, blubbering, races forward. Although he's nearly out of sight from the rest of the group, Dougami can't field every hidden danger alone. 

He immediately catches Fukawa by her forehead with his good hand before she can hug him.

"S-Saka...kura..."

"No. No hugging. Not from you."

"I... I t-t-took a bath!"

"..." Sakakura stares at her skeptically. She... at least doesn't smell offensive. Maybe. "What do you want."

"...I... I wanted to... c-c-congratulate you..."

"Really. Even without Togami here?"

"M...M-Master is busy..." She blushes to herself. He hasn't let go of her forehead, just in case she tries a sneak attack. It's kind of funny since she's still got her nose closed with the clothespin. "B-But... we... Y-You and I are... f-friends, right...?"

"...Is that what we are. No snide jokes? No one-liners? Nothing to say?"

"S-Sorry. For... being weird."

"..." Against his better judgement...

He lets go of her head.

"You get one hug. One. And only because you helped me with the vows and then I didn't really use them after all. Don't make this weird."

Maybe not friends exactly. Maybe something more like allies, or comrades. People with similar goals... No, maybe that was stretching things too far, maybe.

Fukawa probably ignores that as she latches onto him. She's... surprisingly strong.

To her credit, it's not Fukawa who makes it weird.

"Oh! Group hug!" Komaru latches onto him too.

He realizes now there are people staring again. And then...

Hagakure, still blubbering incoherently practically adheres himself to Sakakura.

Makoto looks like he wants to join in but...

"...One hug. Only one." He says staring daggers at Makoto. The threats of crushing him like a paper cup have made Naegi very lightly join in, looking uncomfortable and afraid.

And then Asahina practically jumps on his back like a child.

And then somehow Munakata manages to pose politely and with dignity with a hand on Sakakura's shoulder, smiling for the camera that he didn't realize what right in front of him.

Everyone manages to look crazy or somehow deranged, except for Munakata. Koizumi takes so many shots, he can still see spots.

"...Okay. Everyone get off." Grumpy Sakakura begins to smooth out his tuxedo as everyone withdraws and Hagakure and Komaru have to almost pry Fukawa off of him through her big wet tears.

"..." Only Munakata remains by his side. "...That wasn't referring to me, right?"

"Of course not. Can we go home? Or... to the hotel, I mean?" He asks wearily. "I'm exhausted."

"Duck out of our own party?" Munakata takes a moment to consider it. "That sounds like a risky venture. If you're planning on escaping, of course I'll join you."

"I..." He laughs to himself. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"Why not? Where you go, I go."

"..."

"You're going...?" They turn and see Asahina there. Is it actually okay to leave their own party with her there? "H-Hey, don't worry about me. I can handle this! If you want to head out..."

"Sorry, Asahina. We'll be relying on you." Munakata bows apologetically, and somehow Sakakura feels inclined to bow deeper.

"It's fine. I figured it wasn't Sakakura's thing. I'll save you some food... Probably!"

"We'll see you later before we depart for the honeymoon. If you need anything, call us at the hotel."

"I definitely won't~" She waves. "Bye bye! Congratulations, you two!"

...

Sneaking away from the party, they make their way to the limo.

And even though they had tried to be sneaky, all of their guests come out and start yelling and waving like crazy when the limo departs.

Asahina.

"Is it really okay to ditch our own wedding reception?" Sakakura asks, looking to him as they pull away.

"You ask that after we've already left?"

"...I don't know. Do we seem ungrateful?"

"Many of them will very likely come to work with the Future Foundation, or be involved in the future endeavors. I don't think they'll feel slighted."

"Yeah, yeah. Plans for the future."

"Juzo..." Sakakura's ears perk up hearing his first name. Munakata is smiling. "Guess what we are?"

"Married...?"

He nods. "Married."

...

Staring at the rings on their fingers. The tuxedos. The wedding.

They were married now.

Married.

"I hope we never have to do something like that again."

"That would imply we'd divorce." Munakata tries not to chuckle.

"I meant a party like that. Never again." Sakakura pulls the tie off and struggles to breathe normally. "I liked the thought, but having people cheer for me again feels weird."

"Then let's make our marriage work, and neither of us need to worry about something like that."

"It... It still feels like a weird dream. We're... We're really..."

"Yes. We are."

"...Married?"

"Married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one last chapter to this fic.
> 
> And then I move into the third which will be more sporadic with updates, but it will be more... lighthearted I think.
> 
> Of course, there will be some Despair here and there to balance things out, but it'll be fun!
> 
> And a special thanks to everyone who's supported me/the fic so far. It's been a very emotional journey for me since September. I'm going to stop now because it's starting to sound too final.


	32. A World of New Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut incoming~

Broad shouldered, wavy hair, tanned skin...

Neatly dressed, perfectly groomed, pale skin...

How many times had they done this dance before? And why were they both so nervous this time around?

Each of them knew the steps.

Sakakura leads, at first. Closing the door behind them. Their luggage has already been brought up. Garment bags for their tuxedos, and...

"...I can't believe her." Sakakura presses his hand to his face.

There are rose petals on their bed. Of course, it is technically the honeymoon suite. And it's pretty upscale, considering what has been built back up... But...

"You think Asahina planned this?"

"Do you see Togami reserving a room for us and telling them to sprinkle rose petals on everything?"

"...I concede your point."

The next steps in the dance are really about opportunity and who's feeling the most daring.

Sakakura scopes out the bathroom to see what other surprises there are. It's an enormous shower... dirty thoughts quickly flood his mind but...

"Well, at least the bath isn't a floral arrangement."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Look."

Munakata can see there's a photo album of sorts on the bed. The name on it reads Yukizome Chisa. This... must have been something in her collection. As he thumbs through the pages, sitting on the bed... It's pictures of them from high school.

He finds himself smiling sadly at all of the good and terrible pictures that Yukizome has collected. Making memories, she'd called it. Three years worth of memories. And... Well, it made sense now why she hadn't kept taking pictures of them after the Tragedy. Not like these, anyway.

_"Munakata - I couldn't think of a gift to give you so I... Well, I know you had Yukizome's things put into storage after everything happened. I wasn't really sure what kinds of things I should make sure you saw, but I knew this was something you'd really want to have. Naegi helped too, of course. There's some books of hers, and some clothes that look like they might be yours or Sakakura's but I couldn't tell. I packed up anything that looked interesting and put it over at your place. But this is the thing that I really wanted you to see. And I think she'd want you to have it. Sorry for snooping! -Asahina Aoi"_

"..."

When the next move is uncertain, Sakakura takes the lead again.

He places his arm around Munakata's shoulder, the right one and squeezes him.

"It was good to see her picture at the wedding. It... I kind of teared up a lot. I had to stop looking at it." Sakakura admits. Alone, he feels much braver, less reserved. Munakata is his husband... Husband. He... needs to get used to saying that in his head. "...Are you okay? I can leave you alone if you want? I'll go take a shower."

"Juzo. She..." Munakata speaks without looking at him. "She loves us. That's how I want to remember her. But even when she was Despair... It wasn't all bad, was it?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Despair doesn't mean she couldn't feel things... It means she felt them differently. And took them to a strange place. Right? She loved us, even as Despair... And she wanted us to fall into Despair with her."

"..." Sakakura doesn't answer. Because there's nothing to say.

"Your Despair was to always be around me and to know you'd betrayed me, and never have me. And mine was... to watch everything I've worked for vanish, and everyone around me would die." Munakata's hands shake as he holds the album, before closing it. Teardrops splatter the front. "...How close was I to Despair? How... close was I to..."

"You'd never fall into Despair." Sakakura answers quickly. "That's not who you are. I have a better chance of being Despair than you. You could never."

"...Is it wrong that I don't want to think about her anymore right now? That there are times when it hurts so much, I almost wish I had never met her?"

"No. That doesn't make you a bad person. If you want we... can stop by her grave before we go. You can talk to her. She'll listen. She always listens."

"..." Munakata looks to him seriously for a moment. "You should take a shower first. I'll be alright. I think I need some time by myself... if that makes sense."

"You know where I'll be."

Almost ten minutes pass as Sakakura checks their luggage, and sees what everything else is like in the hotel. Phone, minibar, towels, the view outside the balcony, and the promise of room service on Togami's tab.

By then Munakata's mood has improved.

Yukizome - the real one - would want him to be happy. And she'd want Sakakura to be happy. That was what the pictures proved. She'd gone out of her way to capture every happy moment. And she would have continued it after... if...

Munakata makes a silent vow to be happy. For Yukizome's sake. He can't imagine her not wanting him to be happy.

...

Even separated, the dancers in this game know how the rhythm goes. The shy glances, the risque movements.

There's an aura of seduction involved as Sakakura begins to undress. Even in a temporary melancholy, putting the album aside, Munakata finds his eyes drawn to Sakakura.

The way the fabric falls to the floor, the way the broad shoulders ripple under silk and cotton. The way he almost manages to covertly glance behind him to see if he's being watched. A coquettish desire to be pursued.

Munakata smiles in spite of himself. Because even feeling twinges of Despair, there's still so much Hope left in the world.

Hands reach in from behind him to circle his waist, assisting Sakakura unbutton things.

"..."

"You should relax..." Sakakura says, in a hushed whisper, as if Munakata would relax.

"Be quiet. Or I could take you as you are...?"

"I... I probably smell. I should wash up."

Buttons are unbuttoned until the shirt is pulled off of him. Hands trace the smooth musculature again, knowing exactly how to get goosebumps and what makes him shudder.

Brushing over one of his scars, even the one on his belly doesn't hurt as much now. It is simply a part of Sakakura now... and a part of their story. They can't change it, but they can move forward. If he is meant to carry that sin on his conscience, at least knows Sakakura will forgive him time and again.

"Maybe I should come with you?"

"...I'd rather we make it to the bed." Sakakura jokes in a deadpan monotone. As if that would ever happen.

"I promise to only wash you."

Sakakura turns around to face him and slowly begins to undress Munakata in turn. Tie removed, buttons unbuttoned, and his shirt and jacket are tossed to the floor unceremoniously.

"Why don't I believe you."

"Because you know better." Munakata gives him a cool smirk before they smirk.

As they head to the shower, they try to keep their hands above the waist... for now.

...

There's an elegance in timing, knowing how the partner moves and which way they favor moving. Knowing to zag when they zig, knowing how to move to their rhythm or how to manipulate the tempo.

How they've ended up on the bed is no surprise, wearing only towels and bathrobes (not counting the eyepatch Munakata wears)... and Munakata feels the weight of him on top. Sakakura kisses him, and then kisses him harder waiting to see how Munakata feels or how he moves next.

The next move is... surprising but deliberate.

Munakata tentatively pulls back from the kiss and frees up his hands before... slowly pulling his eyepatch off.

Sakakura is struck by the gesture. It isn't that Munakata's self-conscious, but it's hard to imagine a time where he's seen under the eyepatch, totally uncovered, except for in the shower or before bed. Never before in this situation, that he can remember.

Tense seconds pass and Sakakura is entranced by seeing the way Munakata's heart flutters in expectation, nervous. He's... nervous.

Sakakura breathes out softly in a smile. As if something like that would make him change his mind. 

He can't really think that he didn't know the eye was no longer functional. Or that there was a scar. Is there a deeper meaning to it, or is Munakata only worried that it might ruin the mood?

Sakakura continues to smile before he places a tender kiss on the scarred eye.

There is no part of you I do not like, he tries to say with the kiss. You do not need to worry. I would never turn away from you, my heart has always belonged to you.

Munakata must understand the gesture and the intention behind it, because he begins to tremble under him. A full blush has spread up Munakata's chest to his face and ears. Just to hammer the point home, Sakakura kisses it again... and...

And slowly, Sakakura rolls off of him, just long enough to take the metal prosthetic off, and place it on the nightstand. The fresh bandages that he wears on it are not to keep the wound closed (since it's been long closed), but to hide the scar and give some cushioning for his skin against the metal but...

He slowly unwraps them and leaves them aside. It is a gesture of openness, and a reciprocation of Munakata's gesture.

And in turn...

Munakata takes Sakakura by the left arm, and kisses it where the hand would be.

Your devotion to me has not gone unnoticed, he seems to say as he looks up at Sakakura. And though I do not feel worthy of your sacrifice, it was not in vain, and I will be worthy of you.

...

When both partners know the steps by heart, the synchronicity of it is a sight to behold...

...

The two of them completely naked, find it hard to control themselves.

The lingering dampness on Sakakura's skin, as he kisses his back. Feeling Sakakura's hair with his hand, seeing the wavy strands rebelling from the humidity of the shower, now falling into his face, with Sakakura on his hands and knees.

Munakata leans over him and continues to kiss at the broad muscular shoulders, how wide his back looks as he wraps his arm around and feels his abs from behind.

The way Sakakura whimpers at the fingers that work him open, and cup and squeeze the other tender parts of him is delicious. Munakata finds himself smiling at every cute reaction, sure that Sakakura is frowning into the pillows and blushing red. Sakakura has his arms there as a cradle for his head, not wanting to touch himself to hurry things along.

Touching him was what he wanted Munakata to do.

"Are you ready...?" Munakata asks in gentle cadence once he can work three fingers with less resistance.

"Y-Yeah..."

Sakakura's breathy answer is all that's required with his mind going blank.

He seethes and lets out a small moan when the feeling of fullness is there. He breathes hard and waits to adjust to it, before nodding to Munakata without looking.

Munakata leans into him and over, kissing at Sakakura's back as he thrusts slowly. With his hands, he gently urges Sakakura's thighs open further, pushing him into a lower position with his hips raised. A hand settles on his waist to hold him steady, while another leisurely plays with Sakakura, stroking him, to keep him shaking and gasping into the pillow.

This continues for... what seems like an eternity. Thrusting, and squeezing, and stroking, and low gasps and moans.

"I can't hear you." Munakata says, hearing something muffled into the blankets.

Sakakura turns his head, breathing a bit harder now audibly.

"Kyosuke..." He says. "My... My husband... is Kyosuke..."

Munakata feels himself turn bright red hearing that. It's... It is true. But what a strangely bashful reaction, one that he hadn't expected from himself.

"That's... That's right..." Munakata can feel himself getting closer. There's something in the way Sakakura sounds that makes it hard to focus. "We're married now."

"Are... Are you close? I can feel you tensing up."

"I'm... yes. You're..." Munakata clears his throat. "I'm going to slow down. I want to last for you."

"Just... Just do it. I don't mind."

"I do." Munakata smiles. "And... this is a good position."

...

It does take some time for Munakata to cool himself down to continue. He'd expected the realization of him being married would be like those movies where the husband thinks his life is over... But it's just the opposite. It's not simply Hope. But the promise of something larger.

The thrusting begins again, and continues as he tries to tip Sakakura over the edge. Instead, it's him who ends up teasing himself with his own thoughts.

He's in love with his best friend, he realizes. Sakakura is his best friend. And he's married him. And now...

"I... I'm sorry... I'm..." 

Munakata begins to tense up again. Imagining Sakakura blushing... Imagining him in his suit. Thinking of his vows, and the way he tastes. And now they were married. And he had him all to himself. That brooding face, frown mixed with a blush, the way he gets frustrated and pouts before...

"Kyosuke... Harder...!" Sakakura says.

Munakata obliges as best as he can. Hard and fast is always a good way to... to...

"I'm..." His voice catches. "I'll... Juzo, I... I... Juzo...!"

He feels the shudder of Munakata and the familiar hot stickiness on his thighs as Munakata moves. 

The two of them are both breathing hard but Munakata is breathing harder as they disengage.

...

When the dancers turn to face each other, there's always something in the expression that gives away what the next steps will be, and how the music will flow. Even when the song is slow, the dance may be quick, and if the dancers are in agreement, it doesn't matter. The music is only a small part of the whole experience.

...

"I apologize. I was... overcome." Munakata says as he helps clean Sakakura up.

"Don't apologize. That..." He clears his throat now that they're face to face. "That felt really...hot."

"You said my name so earnestly. I nearly lost myself there."

"Kyosuke."

"Yes. Like that only..." Munakata pauses. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you. I should..."

His hand reaches down and Sakakura shivers when he's gripped by the firm hand. Stroking his cock to full attention again and...

"W-Wait, you don't..."

But Munakata isn't listening as he leans down and puts his mouth to him, working with the hand. Sakakura's protests dry up in his throat.

As good as Munakata was at it now, Sakakura was surprised by his willingness. But... they were married now. Something like this wasn't embarrassing at all, so why did....

"Juzo..." Munakata breathes out, breathing harder. He's trying to see if it has the same effect on Sakakura. "You're my husband."

"That's right." Sakakura smiles awkwardly.

Munakata can see it's not quite the same for Sakakura but that's not going to stop him from trying.

More lube, and Sakakura flinches feeling the fingers gently press inside him. Sakakura is forced more onto his back, with his thighs apart and hips off the bed more as Munakata's mouth works his cock, with the fingers trying to find the prostate... and succeeding.

Sakakura is bright red by it, especially seeing the way Munakata stares him down and lovingly works him at two different places. He can't hide his expression at all.

Breathy moans are enough of a signal.

"We're married, Juzo." He says with a raspy voice, pulling away temporarily.

...Munakata was feeling vulnerable. Sakakura realizes that what he wants is to have it repeated. It's... childish, but adorable in its own way.

"Kyosuke... We're... We're married." He says, picking up the cue and that makes Munakata work him harder. "K-Kyosuke... You... You should... I'll..."

But he isn't really listening.

When the familiar haze of pleasure robs his ability to warn him, his body tenses and...

...

"I'm... I'm sorry about that." Sakakura blushes, wiping at Munakata's mouth with the washcloth once they start to clean each other up. Munakata had managed to move back, but... he'd still taken a lot of it into his mouth. "I tried to tell you but..."

"You don't need to worry about me." Munakata says, politely brushing his hand away to wash his face. "I didn't mind it. You... don't taste bad to me."

Sakakura flinches and nearly drops the washcloth.

"Y-Yeah... Well... good..."

"For you, though... I can tell you don't enjoy it."

"It's... Well..." He grumbles. "I like doing it. I like that it gets you off, or gets you going. But I think it's the smell or... the... it's like slime. It's not a good consistency and... And the flavor is..."

Munakata tries not to laugh.

"Should I adjust my diet for you?"

"No. I can do it. I'll keep doing it, but... I'm surprised it doesn't bother you though."

"How did I get so lucky to have a husband who cares so much?"

"...I want to kiss you."

Sakakura says firmly, that same stoic expression on his face as always.

Munakata faces him as Sakakura begins to kiss his chest, and then his neck and then...

"Be careful, I haven't washed my mouth out yet so-"

"No speaking." Sakakura has gently taken hold of Munakata's chin, silencing him.

Slowly, he leans in and presses his lips to Munakata's. The kiss starts off slow and gentle, but when it gets more intense...

"I told you." Munakata says as Sakakura pulls away, his face trying very hard not to look disgusted. It's hard not to smile at that cute reaction. "You don't like how you taste either then?"

Munakata is laughing at him.

"...No." Sakakura admits, quietly turning his head. "It's... bitter."

"I wouldn't say that... It's not overly sweet like I expected. Which is surprising, considering it's you." He tries to keep some humor in the situation. "Go back to bed. Let me brush my teeth."

...

It doesn't have to be perfect. It doesn't even have to be good. As long as they enjoy it, it isn't really for anyone else's benefit. The steps may have names, and there may be patterns but whether it's the Tango, or the Waltz, what matters is the dance partners themselves, not the steps.

...

"We're married." Sakakura gets his revenge by breathing these words into Munakata's neck when he kisses him. Facing each other, Sakakura's right hand clenches Munakata's left, their rings touching each other's. "You and I are married."

"Yes... Please stop teasing me." Munakata is... whining.

Sakakura moves to press his forehead against Munakata's.

"After all the teasing you give me...? No way."

"I wish... I had something better to say." Munakata says slowly.

"Huh?"

"I worried you when we were talking about Yukizome. And now... I don't know what else to say. I'm happy, but also exhausted."

"You don't have to say anything. Go to sleep."

There's a gentle sense of trepidation, as if he'll wake up and find Sakakura gone. Which... definitely won't happen.

"Don't... Don't leave me. Stay by my side, Juzo."

"Always." Sakakura smiles, and kisses him slowly before moving to a more comfortable sleeping position, still refusing to let go of his hand with the ring on it. "I love you, Kyosuke."

"And I love you, Juzo."

And they plan on proving it to each other. Every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter marks the end of Hopeful Waltz.
> 
> I will probably (most likely) do a sequel to this at some point which will be titled Under the Open Sky which will very likely involve a timeskip kind of situation.
> 
> That will... probably be a lot of married life kind of stuff and fluffy drabble kinds of things.
> 
> I'm not sure how exactly that fic will work, maybe a "each chapter is kind of its own story" kind of basis? But for right now I'm going to focus on the (many) other Munasaka fics I have, and one new idea I'm probably going to post very soon.
> 
> A special thank you to Antigone who first gave the prompt that started all of this in the first place on kinkyronpa... and thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through Despair Tango. We will meet again~!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fic began as a fill for a kink meme in which the request was for Sakakura and Munakata to get married and consummate the relationship. Me, physically unable to not write a novel for my two gay children, ended up writing almost 50k words and that's why we're here now!
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=2814#cmt2814


End file.
